Desde China con amor
by I.Midnigth Flower
Summary: [AU]Un problema y se generaron las chispas para ese accidente que el fuego empezó a marcar como propiedad suya al único sobreviviente. Un pasado carbonizado. Un presente vengativo. Y un futuro nítido, manchado de sangre y destrucción junto al sabor a muerte desde lo incierto. ¿Quién eres? Yo soy Akane Tendo. No, es imposible. Por qué ella está muerta.
1. Prefacio

**_Los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento de una fan para los fans._**

**_Esta historia es de mi autoría y por lo tanto no puede ser copiada ni pegada, porque existe en otra plataforma con el mismo nombre y del mismo usuario._**

**_IMPORTANTE:_**

_Para aquellos que busquen la personalidad fiel en los personajes no será así puesto que es un A.U. Además la cronología lineal del tiempo será bastante salteada debido a la adaptación del estilo antinovelista de Julio Cortázar._

* * *

**_Desde China con amor_**

* * *

**_Prefacio_**

_._

_._

Entre las llamas parece que pocos nacen, otros en ellas crecen y hasta muchos mueren. Sin embargo, pocos viven en ellas toda su vida.

Todo lo que estaba a su alrededor era fuego y destrucción. Sus manos tiznadas se aferraban al suelo con rabia e impotencia, nada era claro a su alrededor pues la vista se le distorsionaba a tal punto de ya no ver nada, su cuerpo parecía jamás querer volver a responder.

Como el Fénix, ella surge de las llamas y se consume en ellas mismas, así parecía ese momento para ella.

Debilidad.

Un momento.

El tiempo y ella se consume sin proponérselo. Un destino escrito a carne viva que se reiteraba con el kanji que se encontraba tatuado en su espalda.

El dolor.

La soledad y la muerte que colgaba en su espalda como un animal carroñero que buscaba matarla, lenta y dolorosamente.

No lo soportaba, ya no podía.

Parecia el fin, sin embargo, otra vez quería surgir por qué ahora una silueta al frente suyo le extendía su mano en una señal de ayuda.

Jadeó al mover su mano que junto a su cuerpo se hallaba más débil que nunca. El peso de sus extremidades se duplicaba, el ardor y el vacío de su ser parecía decirle que a lo mejor era la última cosa que vería.

Pero el problema estaba ahí, quería verlo de nuevo. Ser egoísta y regresar como siempre debió haberlo hecho.

Una razón para vivir. Un impulso que le hacia pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el dolor de ese momento, debido a que la primera vez que no fue nada y la segunda menos, pero esta tercera era agonía pura y le carcomía cada centímetro de su alma.

Parecía ir peor.

Desde ese día.

Si hubiera podido lo hubiera impedido, más no pudo y ahora vivía esto. Un reto más.

A su mente agónica sólo le llegó la palabra loto, cuya flor representa la paz y la armonía, algo que claramente nunca estuvo presente en su vida, pues a pesar de verlo y escucharlo a lo largo de su adolescencia hasta dar con quien era hoy, parecía que el significado no era el mismo para cada persona.

Desgracia, dolor y venganza. Ese era su loto que formaba parte de su pasado, presente y futuro. No había un significado de felicidad.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? Se preguntaba.

Pero tal vez el fuego por eso la devoraba, por qué quería que se volviera parte de este.

Debes detenerte. Debes parar. ¡Ya basta! Le repetía una voz en su mente, al sentir que ya no daba para más, por qué en ese instante moriría.

"Todo estará bien". Mencionó una voz cálida que le atraería o ella misma le daría a esa persona una serie de problemas interminables que lo empezarían a consumir, como lo es su alma carbonizada.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Futuros complementos con fecha._**

**_22 - noviembre -2019_**


	2. El pasado viene con China

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para entretenimiento de una fan para los fans._**

**_Esta historia ha sido cambiada totalmente, pero descuida si te interesa leer mas de mi estilo de escritura, hay disponibles en otra plataformas con el mismo nombre usuario, además de que la temática cambiará drásticamente en esta historia que ha superado mis propias expectativas._**

**_Desde China con amor_**

**_Capítulo 1._**

**_El pasado viene con China_**

Miraba por la ventana del frío departamento en el que vivia solo desde hace bastante tiempo, porque no le había gustado la idea de compartir cama con alguien, mucho menos despues de irse de la ciudad de Nerima que ya no era su hogar. Pues cuando tuvo la oportunidad de poder progresar en su trabajo como un alto ejecutivo e irse nunca lo dudo sin embargo, esa diminuta ancla que se encontraba en su corazón amurallado le hacía volver cada tercer fin de semana sin importar si llovía o nevara o había un viento terrible que importunara su camino, nada le impedía ir a verla para quedarse ahí hasta que las palabras ya no le salieran de la boca o las lágrimas dejarán de deslizarse tan traicioneras como la primera vez que lloró por ella en aquella mañana llena de fango, impotencia y ceniza.

En aquella ocasión su vida se había cuarteado en miles de pedazos, tan imposible había sido la recuperación de su pérdida que muchos no creyeron que fuera real a pesar de hallar un cuerpo que correspondía a las características de ella.

El sonido del tic tac del reloj que apuntaba la hora, era demasiado temprano, pero no tanto, porque era lo suficientemente tarde para ver como los rayos del Sol se asomaban en el horizonte para surcar los grandes edificios departamentales o de oficinas como en la que trabajaba desde que llegó a Musashino.

Pensar nuevamente en ello que lo torturaba sin importar los años que ya habían pasado, le decian que el dolor jamás se iría a menos que él muriera. No menguaba, ni lo abandonaría, así era esa sensación, a veces se preguntaba que hubiera sido de su vida si ella estuviera aún con él.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez estaría dirigiendo el dojo de su familia y sería más feliz, pero eso no era así y no lo sería jamás. La ausencia y el no estar a su lado destruía un presente que hubiera querido compartir con aquella persona a la que amaba incondicionalmente, formando parte de su mundo.

Deseaba volver a verla y respirar el mismo aire que ella, tocarla y decirle cuanto la extrañaba o amaba sin importarle si ejercían su herencia familiar, porque al estar ella todo era distinto a la vez que caótico.

Élnunca lo dudo un segundo en dejar ese artecuando ella ya no estaba y su madre menos que al igual que su padre, aunque al principio le costara demasiado aceptar tal decisión pues era su herencia y él su único hijo para que pudiera dar ese conocimiento a otros, pero finalmente comprendió que la razón era más fuerte y sobretodo dolorosa para la familia Saotome.

La tristeza de haberla perdido era la razón de muchos cambios en esa familia. Así lo sabían los que conocían a los Saotome y no era errónea su teoría pues también era la muerte del Musabetsu Kakuto Ryū.

A Ranma Saotome lo habían dejado vacío desde muy joven, habia perdido a su compañera de juegos y de vida. Un tanto o demasiado doloroso saber lo que le hubiera deparado el futuro.

Otra vez esa vacilación paso por su mente, destruyó esa parte que se había vuelto su felicidad, todo por aquel incendio que incinero su futuro a su lado y esas energías por aplicar los conocimientos de su padre y su maestro de este.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios que empaño de blanco el vidrio de la ventana, sentía un frío terrible que para otros era invisible e irreconocible, lo abarcaba tanto que ni siquiera las noches de sexo entre mujeres que sólo lo buscaban por su dinero o un consuelo ante su despecho que ni él mismo se podía otorgar, solo eso, vacío y melancolía.

Un simple pequeño que había perdido a su única felicidad que le daría más con el paso de los años, se había calcinado. Un pasado, un presente y un futuro. Los tres se enrredaban en ella. Aún recordaba la primera vez que la vio y la última también.

Una débil sonrisa se asomó en sus labios tras el primer recuerdo, volteó a ver a su costado y ahí estaba de nuevo con los pies balanceandose de atrás para enfrente como todas aquellas veces cuando lo esperaba en la entrada de la casa de ella o la de él, velando por su llegada como si se tratase de su esposa. Aquella chiquilla imprudente lo observaba al llegar o el sólo estar sentada viendo el pequeño estanque koi de su hogar le hacía creer aquello.

"¡Ranma, Ranma, Ranma!". Oía su encantadora voz infantil llamarlo por su nombre con aquel canto divertido lleno de emoción.

"¿Qué ocurre?". Respondió como si nada, dirigiéndose a su closet donde sacaba una camisa y se la colocaba viendo el inocente gesto de la pequeña ilusión de su mente que se tapaba los ojos ante su semidesnudez, provocando una nueva sonrisa ladina.

Le era increíble que después de quince años sin verla aún esa visión infantil lo acompañara en su intimidad y su vida diciéndole todo con aquella inocencia y a veces timidez que lo enloqueceria si estuviera con él a su lado con la edad correspondiente, una cercana a su edad pues había sido más pequeña que él. Para ser exactos cinco años y ahí estaba ella con esos eternos cinco años acompañandolo y regañandolo como si realmente se tratara de ella.

Ella le decia que debía ser feliz, aunque otras tantas ella parecía recriminarle de manera silenciosa que no la olvidara.

Sí, lo intentó miles de veces como también le había rogado su madre. Fue ahídonde entraba el otro compromiso concertado, que sí se cumplió, con una joven llamada Ukyo Kuonji que estaba enamorada de él cuando había iniciado sus estudios en Furinkan. Ella se volvió su esposa, aquella mujer de belleza excepcional que de entre las demás mujeres y que a veces se ocultaba entre ropajes de chico.

A ella le había otorgado la infelicidad que sentía; la fría indiferencia que lo transtornaba y que no se la otorgaría ni a un desconocido. Pues se habían transmitido a través de esas pocas y amargas conversaciones que de a poco fueron las que destruyeron ese matrimonio en poco tiempo, no por ella sino por él.

Unos meses de quedaron juntos a pesar de su constante repudio emocional, más no físico, ya que la mismísima Ukyo pensaba que al tener intimidad, él se abriría como nunca lo hizo con alguien más. Eso no ocurrió, siempre era lo mismo cuando ella escrutaba entre las sábanas buscando su calor que nunca hallaba debido a que este siempre se iba después del sexo, preguntándose el ¿Por qué lo hacía?

"Eso no te incumbe, no te quiero cerca, mucho menos para dormir a mi lado". Le contestó esa vez con molestia mientras la castaña que había sido su esposa se sentía patética al estar con un hombre que claramente no la amaría, porque "ella" siempre estaría delante suyo a pesar de que esta se encontraba muerta.

No se quiso dar por vencida, intentó salvar ese matrimonio que según ella se había vuelto una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en la vida.

Cuan equivocada estaba.

Pasados seis meses, ella harta lo encaró llevándose la sorpresa de su vida y la tristeza de la decepción al saber que jamás la amaría, porque simplemente la odiaba por querer tener su atención por encima de la persona que realmente amaba y que el compromiso con ella lo había odiado desde que supo la existencia de este.

Ukyo sintió el corazón destrozado, había intentado dar todo para recibir algo que no existía para ella. Un sólo conocido se volvió la persona que amaba.

En menos de ese año llegó el divorcio, de ahí los encuentros furtivos en hoteles de presentaban algunas noches por mes, sin embargo nunca lo hicieron sentir satisfecho.

"Oye Ranma, vamos a Nerima mañana". Declaró la pequeña infante balanceando sus pies afirmando lo que él siempre hacía cada tercer fin de semana.

"Si, pero hoy tengo que trabajar". Su voz varonil y gruesa le contestó a la niña que sonreía y se paraba a su lado en el espejo notando como se anudaba la corbata.

"Si fuera más grande la anudaria por ti, eso haría mamá con papá, seríamos como ellos".

Él ladeo el rostro en gesto pensativo viendo los destellantes ojos marrón que irradiaban fuego de la pequeña la cual se acomodaba su cabello del fleco. Tenía razón, eso le hubiera gustado, más no sabía si ella hubiese sido la esposa perfecta que hacía de todo como la esposa del doctor Tofu en Nerima, la cual era toda sonrisas, amabilidad y perfección. No, eso no le gustaba, la idea de una esposa perfecta en ella era inimaginable ella era mucho más que la mujer típica tradicional de Japón, que en su mayoría se empeñaban de más en esas labores domésticas y se la vivían del hogar. Cuando él la veía no observaba a una futura ama de casa perfecta que lo esperaría hasta llegar de su trabajo con la comida lista y un gesto apacible eterno; un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante esa imagen, sí, sin dudas ese pequeña mirada ardiente en llamas del recuerdo que era ella no podía caer en la mediocria tradicional como mujer, ella era más y también lo hubiera sido.

"Si creo que lo harías, aunque eres bastante torpe y lo arruinarias para que lo arreglará al final yo"

La pequeña ante el comentario le sacó la lengua molesta frunciendo su ceño, amaba ese gesto en ella. A veces se preguntaba como se vería ya de grande haciendo sus gestos infantiles que tenía marcados a fuego en su memoria. Sin duda hermosa.

"Eres un tonto engreídoRanma". Caminó a la puerta más para la pequeña estatura de una niña de cinco años no alcanzaría la perilla, más esta desapareció por la puerta sin abrirla, era como si fuera un fantasma, que no era tan alejado a la realidad.

Él al ver que se había ido sabía que volvería como llegó, de la nada, para dejarlo sólo como lo era antes de que ella apareciera en su cama, como una hija buscando a su padre.

"Y aún así me aceptaste como tú prometido, boba". Sonrió nuevamente, abiertamente como no lo hacia con nadie más.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Caminaba a su auto para ir al trabajo pensativo como siempre; la soledad de su casa era poco en realidad, sí vivía más de esas paredes puesto que sus amistades jamás le faltaron como lo era la del incondicional Ryoga que seguía siendo un despistado sin remedio que se podría perder en un segundo si lo dejabas sólo para ir a un lugar en específico que el mismo conocía y la de Mousse el cual ya llevaba más de dos años que no había visto, además de la de Hiroshi y Daisuke que habían prevalecido desde Furinkan.

Era interesante que de sus amistades siempre hubo una que le llamaba lacuriosidad que aunque no lo admitiera, siempre le llamo demasiado la atención ciertos aspectos de la vida del joven chino que había conocido en la universidad, el cual llegaba de intercambio con la vivaz Xiam Pu que lo seguía a pie y sombra a él y Mousse, sin embargo, había cierto capricho en ella por eso las intenciones de seducirlo para llamar la atención de Mousse y a pesar de que él estaba casado en ese entonces.

Su persistencia de la joven se había ido al carajo cuando se enteró de su matrimonio con Kuonji, precisamente en ese momento recordó que ya no le tomaba importancia a él atacando nuevamente en sus coqueteos constantes a Mousse con el que a veces discutía sobre sus asuntos en China y cierta joven que era prometida de su amigo que prácticamente lo era desde que la conoció cuando esta llegó a esas tierras lejanas.

Lo más divertido del asunto para él, de la relación del chico con su amiga, era cuando Xiam Pu lo golpeaba arremedando que ella era mejor que la chica que nunca llegó a conocer y al parecer era más joven.

Sus recuerdos se vieron irrumpidos al ver que había llegado tan rápido como se había preparado para iniciar su día.

Abrió las puertas para llegar a las oficinas de Sakura Corp. donde todos lo saludan respetuosamente y a la vez era temido. A Ranma le gustaba la sensación de ser respetado, admirado e inclusive envidiado por sus colegas haciéndo que se le subiera un poco el ego que tenía, ya que a pesar de no ser un artista marcial de renombre, al igual que ahora ser reconocido le gustaba por aquella sensación de superioridad que no presumía a los cuatro vientos. Esa era la humildad que la había otorgado su dulce prometida.

"Eso no es cortés Ranma, debes agradecer y saber mejorar en silencio". Unas palabras muy profundas para alguien tan pequeña, ella era especial sin dudas.

¿Qué le diría esa pequeña ternura?, pues actualmente

seguía estando a su lado y le hablaba sin importar el lugar donde estuviera. Tal vez le diría que era increíble o lo insultaría, para luego sonreír tiernamente como una manera de decirle que lo admiraba.

Cuando ella apareció por primera vez frente a ély le habló como si no le hubiera sucedido nada a su familia ni a ella, al principio pensaba que estaba enloqueciendo por verla después de aquello, mas no era así. Desde el primer día de ese evento, ella le decía las cosas como si a ella también le pasaran y no se hubiera ido.

Algo así como una sombra, eso es lo que era ella, no crecía y sus gestos infantiles seguían ahí, ¿Cambiaría algún día?, no, no lo haría sólo era un recuerdo.

Un recuerdo cuyo tema de su muerte jamás se tocaba.

Él cambiaba con el paso de los años, de ser un chiquillo revoltoso y vivaz a un serio y lleno de melancolía a la vez de arrepentimiento por algo que si hubiera podido, lo hubiera evitado o estuviera con ella, más eso sólo dejó un hincapié de que no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Tal vez y sólo tal vez ella seguía ahí por eso el constante recuerdo de ella lo perseguía y no hablaba del accidente de su muerte.

"Señor Saotome que bueno que está aquí, el joven Hibiki no ha llegado y los negociantes de China llegarán muy pronto". Hablaba veloz la voz aguda y melosa de mujer de cabellos largos anaranjados sostenidos en una coleta alta con su flequillo recto cubriendo su frente vistiendo formalmente un traje con falda como lo era requerido en todas las mujeres de la empresa, más el gesto del azabache fue una mueca de disgusto.

"Tsubasa te he dicho que no me gusta verte vestido de mujer toda la semana y no ocupes el lugar de Nanami".

El gesto amable de la mujer cambio drásticamente a uno brusco y molesto para posar sus manos en su cadera. "Tú secretaria no vino porque está enferma, por eso ocupó su puesto Saotome". Cambio radicalmente la voz suave a una gruesa de varón que le reclamaba al azabache de ojos azules."Además, nadie se da cuenta si es un disfraz".

"Yo me doy cuenta"

"Eso es porque ya me conoces Saotome". Rezongo el joven molesto aún con el ceño fruncido y ocultando de nueva cuenta su tosca voz.

"Yo creo que se ve lindo, ¿No lo crees Ranma?". Sonó nuevamente la voz de la infante abrazando la pierna del chico travestista creando una mueca de disgusto en el mencionado. "Yo podría dejarme el cabello largo y..."

"Sabes Tsubasa, esta bien además el cabello largo te beneficia en tu disfraz así no parecerás una fea marimacho". Gruño irritado viendo como la niñita le sacaba la lengua y se aferraba a la pierna de Tsubasa en el momento que la puerta de la oficina de Ranma se cerraba de golpe haciendo vibrar los vidrios.

"Creo que no está de humor, de nuevo". Respondió para si mismo resignado agudizando su voz perfectamente para ir a la cocina y prepararle un téa su jefe que tenía un genio terrible cuando estaba irritado, provocando que el trato a otras personas fuera tan sufrible como si estuvieran tratando con un demonio.

"Tonta marimacho"

"Tonto afeminado". Respondió la niña mirándolo de frente subiendo sus manitas al escritorio para alcanzar su vista y pudiera verla a los ojos que apagaban de momento aquellas brasas arrolladoras llenandose de lágrimas que contenía inútilmente. "No me quieres Ranma por eso te casaste con Ukyo, no me quieres"

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojitos las cuales empapaban la superficie transparente del escritorio de vidrio o eso es lo que él imaginaba ya que su escritorio estaba perfectamente limpio sin nada de humedad en su superficie.

"No espera, no llores claro que te quiero"

"Mientes". Hipo entre lágrimas. "Mentiste cuando me dijiste que me protegerias Ranma".

Siempre oía esas palabras a diario o excediendo la falta de estas como una vez al mes, era cierto, había roto la promesa a esa pequeña niña que fue su prometida.

"No fue mi intención dejarte, yo si quería estar contigo aunque me asustara admitirlo". Su mirada de Ranma decayó al suelo negro de cerámica de su ofina. "Aunque te molestará y tratará como una bebé, te quería y no pude salvarte por ser un inútil". Apretó sus manos haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos por la fuerza.

"Vaya Ranma, otra vez culpandote por ello". Se cerró la puerta de su oficina mostrando a un joven de cabellos negros y mirada retante color castaña que se dirigía al ojiazul.

"Otra vez te perdiste cerdito". Fingió indiferencia notando que la presencia de su pequeña prometida había desaparecido desde un principio cuando empezó a sincerar sus penurias y sentimientos, siempre era así.

"¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así!". Grupo su acompañante.

"Ella te decía P-chan y no te molestaba"

"Ella era punto y a parte Ranma, yo la amaba". El joven Saotome odiaba admitirlo, pero cuando ella ya no estuvo, su relación con su amigo y a veces rival se tensaba demasiado cuando ella era el tema por lo que los insultos restantes o indiferencias era la mejor para dejar menguado el ambiente.

"Lo que digas P-chan"

La mirada de su amigo era un poema para él debido al gesto de fastidio que le ocasionaba y se presentaba en sus facciones cuando lo llamaba así, era doloroso en un principio, pero después se volvió el hermoso recuerdo de su pequeña amada la cual en el pasado era más llamada su atención por el pequeño Ryoga que le regalaba cuán detalle encontraba.

Un chico dulce contra él que era orgulloso y a la vez tímido no era competencia contra su tímido y romántico rival, más eso parecía no importarle a su pequeña amada debido a que lo elegía a él y lo terminaba siguiendo cuando se enfurecía con ella.

"Ryoga-kun, Ryoga-kun, te quiero mucho". Rememoraba las palabras de la infante la cual saltaba enfrente de este con una sonrisa encantadora a la vez que soñadora con sus manitas frente a Ryoga, que si mal no recordaba se aventajaba de su años de más en su pequeña prometida para tomarla en brazos y girar con ella haciendo sus risas resonar en el lugar donde estuvieran e hirvieran sus celos infernales.

"Hoy vendrán los inversores chinos, a lo mejor puedas relacionarte con una de sus secretarías y dejas esa amargadez tuya, desde que ella no está". Declaró Hibiki de brazos cruzados.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso cerdo?"

"Ya es hora de dejarla ir Ranma, te lo he dicho a lo largo de los años, ella jamás volverá, la hallaron ahí con sus padres". Hizo una breve pausa cuando entró Tsubasa a dejar el té en el escritorio de su jefe y alejarse a su puesto en su escritorio a pesar de querer escuchar más del ferviente chisme que se bullía ahí. Muy pocos sabían el pasado de Ranma y el que se pusiera a la defensiva de ese asunto no era raro, más el único con el que trataba este tema era con Ryoga y un familiar de su amada, pero no de la manera adecuada. "Tú mismo la vas a verla sin falta o lo negaras"

Ranma no respondió nada dejando que su silencio se interpretará como su amigo quisiese, pues sí, Ryoga tenía razón sobre ir a verla, pero no lo hacia por saber que estaba ahí como sus padres, si no como un excusa para saber que a lo mejor ella volvería y la encontraría ahí esperándolo. Un poco tonto para muchos, más era algo con lo que esperaba enfrentarse algún día.

"Señor Saotome y Hibiki los inversores chinos han llegado". Apareció nuevamente el joven travestido.

"Gracias Tsubasa prepara té para ellos".

"Esta listo señor, sólo esperen su llegada"

Ambos jóvenes adultos asintieron quedándose en silencio con aquella nube densa de tensión que contenía pasado y remembranza sobre sus cabezas, no era hora para hablar de ella por lo que salieron a la sala de juntas donde el largo escritorio perfilaba de manera vertical y las tazas para el té se encontraban en el centro como un signo de hospitalidad.

"Hasta que llegas a una junta a tiempo Saotome". Sonó la voz aterciopelada de una mujer que hacía resonar los tacones en el suelo de azulejo negro hasta detenerse y apoyarse en la puerta de la sala directiva de las juntas, Ranma fruncio el ceño ante esa voz que a pesar de ser seductora y suave le causaba ira e impotencia.

"Que tal Hibiki". Mencionó nuevamente como un saludo al moreno que temblaba de los nervios de estar tan cerca de esa mujer que tenía un terrible parecido en la mirada a la que fue alguna vez la prometida y su único amor de Ranma.

"A caso te molesta, porque no fue a ti a quien le dieron el puesto".

La sonrisa llena de arrogancia y burla apareció en los labios pintados de un rojo pasión que se dirigieron a él con la plena intención de atacarlo verbalmente como comúnmente hacía desde que lo conocía.

Suspicaz, inteligente a la vez que manipuladora, así era la zorra de Sakura Corp cuyo nombramiento era, no por ser una mujer fácil, era más bien por su astucia como la de aquel animal que le otorgó ese apodo. Así era Nabiki Tomoe, sobrina de Soun Tendo y prima de Akane Tendo.

"En realidad ya no me importa cariño". Contestó lo último a modo de ironía porque su relación con Saotome era de cualquier tipo menos amistosa o cariñosa, más bien venenosa o sufrible dependiendo a que grado al que llegaba sus discusiones cuando de trataba de la presencia del otro y un tema más personal además de conocido. "Me siento feliz de que te dejes de hacer el interesante al dejar ansiosos a tus socios o los futuros. Siento que si ella estuviera aquí te hubiera dicho lo mismo".

"¿¡Y tú que puedes saber de ella!?".

Su paciencia se acortaba dándole al clavo a las intenciones de Nabiki, la castaña sonrió triunfante acomodando su cabello medianamente largo para mirarlo con aún más saña.

"Si se te olvida cielo, ella era mi familia y si aún estuviera aquí sabes que la hubiera persuadido de que jamás se casará contigo, inclusive Ryoga era mejor prospecto de prometido que tú". Lanzó más veneno que a lo largo del tiempo sólo lo encabretaba, pero tenía razón aquella mujer de lengua afilada que poseía los ojos de su pequeña prometida, sólo que estos estaban repletos de algo más que lo hacia detestarla.

"No creo que te halla hecho caso".

"Es lo que dices Saotome, la familia pesa más que un simple prometido por compromiso arreglado".

La mirada azul contra la café, se chocaban la una a otra generando esa tensión que se ponía sofocante a cada segundo, chasqueo la lengua disgustado al mismo tiempo que la puerta se oyó abrirse.

"Buenas tardes, disculpen la demora"

La imagen del hombre alto de cabello negro con ojos color tormenta y algo verdosos junto a una mujer de cuerpo hermoso y cabellos púrpura que se perdían por debajo de la espalda sorprendió a los dos viejos amigos. Ellos eran sus socios, sus viejos conocidos, si que el dicho de que el mundo era un pañuelo, porque este era diminuto para generar ese encuentro.

"Mousse que grata sorpresa cielo". Sonrió Nabiki seductora más la mirada de desprecio por parte de la mujer que lo acompañaba y apretaba su cuerpo exuberante al brazo del mencionado que no se inmutó mostrando una mueca de disgusto ante la acción de su acompañante.

"Xiam Pu, sueltame".

La mujer ante las palabras algo toscas se soltó de su agarre cruzandose de brazos sin apartar la vista a Nabiki.

"Seguir siendo mujer ofrecida, chica codiciosa"

"Sí, pero sólo con los que me interesan y por lo visto tienes aún ese horrible acento al hablar japonés"

"A Xiam Pu no importarle idioma, porque no venir a vivir a Japón. Xiam Pu volver a China con Mousse para casarse".

"Hasta que tú pericia manipuladora pudo con su prometida, o te refieres a que él se casará al fin con ella".

El gesto de la china que parecía contener la rabia ante los insultos de Nabiki le afirmaron la situación, de que ella era un cero a la izquierda para el apuesto Mousse. Era divertido para la joven Tomoe que sonrió de satisfacción ante la acción de apretar los puños.

"Vaya es una pena que te cases querido, pero si quieres beber una copa sabes donde buscarme". Le decía al chino mientras tomaba su corbata roja entre sus dedos jugando coquetamente con ella para finalmente guiñarle un ojo provocando un sonido en la china que gruñia colerica ante la osadía de la mujer que odiaba desde la primera vez que le vio de coqueta con Mousse cuando lo conoció.

Más ninguna de ellas llegaba a su corazón debido a la cautivante existencia de la prometida de la cual sólo sabían su dichoso apellido y sonaba en voz de él como una caricia.

"Bien dejémonos de tonterías y vamos a iniciar el trato antes de que mi prometida llegue al país". Declaró el chino sentándose siendo seguido por Xiam Pu a su lado teniendo de frente a Nabiki que la miraba burlona y con desprecio, a su lado Ryoga y a la cabeza Ranma.

Los negocios con los Amazonas era primordial para la exportación de materia prima y tela que era la más mínima compra, porque la empresa Amazonas es uno de los gigantes comerciales que tiene varias generaciones de mujeres y hombres comerciantes.

La número uno a nivel Asia y sus trabajadores de la aldea de Joketsuzoku se volvían una potencia de empresarios de los cuales pocos salían de ser simples aldeanos guerreros como lo eran el caso de ambos chinos que se hallaban ese día en Sakura Corp.

"Muy bien señor Saotome tienes un trato, Xiam Pu ¿Dónde está el contrato?"

"Aquí estar". Colocó el papel en cuestión que se dividía en tres hojas llenas de kanjis en el idioma japonés y chino que la misma Nabiki verificaba la traducción para evitar enredos comerciales o alguna estafa, la cual no se había visto jamás entre ellos, pues eran bastante confiables, siendo al fin firmada por Ryoga y Ranma.

"Firmar aquí, aquí y aquí". Señalaba la china de manera sería con la punta de sus dedos que se decoraba con las brillantes uñas de color rosa que no encajaban con el traje de negocios que llevaba puesto.

"Listo estar, ahora Mousse invitar a almorzar"

"Esta bien, te lo había prometido". El gesto alegre de su compatriota no se hizo esperar, pues siempre se sentía complacida desde su adolescencia con gestos como aquel, más si de trataban de su muy, pero muy antiguo pretendiente donde ahora habían girado los papeles desde que su rival de toda la vida se había comprometido con Mousse.

"Él es amable conmigo desde que lo conozco, no crees que si lo amaras no lo hubieras rechazado y ahora que lo perdiste jamás te hara caso"

Las palabras de la prometida de Mousse le molestaban de sobremanera y más al oír lo que dijo.

"Déjame y le aviso a Kiwa para que nos vea después en una casa del té". Todo había caído en picada con un sólo nombre para la pelimorada que realizó una mueca.

"No, sólo estar los dos, Kiwa esperar en hotel o aeropuerto o cualquier lugar que ella estar".

"No te lo pregunto, lo afirmo".

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Nabiki al ver lo frustrada que estaba Xiam Pu por la mención de la famosa prometida cuyo nombre ahora sabían que era Kiwa la hacía permanecer ahí, tal vez le beneficiaria al sobornarla para que el chisme de que era una ofrecida no llegará a oídos de alguien más.

Ranma observaba la disputa interminable entre los dos chinos, se disculpó para luego caminar por los pasillos de Sakura Corp donde aún se oían los arremedos de la china a la lejanía.

"Es muy chillona". Mencionó la vocecita a su lado que sabía perfectamente de quien era dueña provocando una sonrisa negando con su cabeza.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Las calles de la ciudad de Musashino tenían un poco más de bullicio en las tardes, como lo era en ese momento, pero no tanto como en Tokio que parecía una oleada de cuerpos y rostros en cada lado que miraras.

El auto lo había dejado en el estacionamiento de Sakura Corp para llegar a la floreria donde normalmente siempre compraba aquellas sakurasou que a veces se intercalan con unas benibara o las pocas kiku rojas, todas distintas y con el mismo significado para él; su amor eterno que le tendría a esa niñata que en ocasiones su imagen le alegraba el amargo día.

"Hoy tengo sakurasou señor Saotome". Hizo presencia la voz de una joven estudiante de Tanabata que suponía hacía un relevo a su madre que normalmente lo atendía.

"No Ranma, son más bonitas las...". La voz de la niñita paro en seco su explicación preocupandolo puesto que ella nunca callaba de esa manera.

"Creo que llevaré benibaras"

"Sí, señor Saotome"

"¿Ocurre algo malo?". Ranma miro a la niña de cabellos azules que salió del local y se hecho a correr, le extraño las acciones de ella por lo que espero a que le dieran las flores rojizas para salir, no la buscaba con la mirada porque sabía que aparecería de nueva cuenta en algun momento.

"¡Sigeme Ranma!". Apareció nuevamente corriendo a su costado, no la entendía, no era normal ese comportamiento.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Vio como sus pasos rápidos se dirigían a una plaza comercial donde entró tranquilo notando como recorría los pasillos sin chocar ninguna vez contra alguien aunque eso no importaría, pues no le pasaría nada.

"¿Qué te propones?". Se preguntaba notando como entraba a una librería donde vio la cabellera negra con tonos de color azul corta de la pequeña que se detuvo enfrente de un librero para dar vuelta a su derecha hasta llegar al fondo.

La niña sonrió de tal manera que desapareció notando como una mujer de cabellos largos que adornaban gran parte de su espalda, a pesar de llevar algo para no dejarlo del todo libre generando en él una comparación inmediata con la noche, aquella chica volteaba a ver otro libro dejándole camino a su angelical rostro pálido que tenía pecas que afirmaban parte de su nariz y esos ojos de color café llameantes.

"Akane". Susurró asombrado para si mismo, la joven tomó un libro entre sus manos dirigiéndose a la caja pasando a su lado.

La belleza de la joven se le hizo tan familiar que salió de su ensoñación para empezar a seguirla cuando abandonó el lugar con su compra.

"¡Akane!, ¡Akane!". Gritaba, no lo podía creer, era posible que ella estuviera ahí, sí, era la chiquilla que se había perdido en las llamas de su hogar, eso significaba que sí estaba viva. Lo sabía, no había muerto, aquellas frases que carecían de sentido en su adolescencia, eran reales.

Ella no se detuvo en ningún momento ante sus llamados hasta detenerse enfrente de una casa de té.

"Akane". La tomó de su muñeca haciendo que la joven mirara al captor de su extremidad, provocando que los ojos chocolate absorbieron la azul.

Nerima no estaba tan lejos como muchos quisieran y menos para él si se sentía en ese derecho de ir por ella como en ese momento que al parecer ella llegó a él .

Ella estaba frente a él; si era ella como la viva imagen de su madre, lo sabía, ella no había muerto se repitió como un mantra. Ahí estaba Akane Tendo. Su Akane. Su prometida muerta.


	3. La prometida

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 No me pertenecen si no a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los uso para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro._**

**_La historia en cuestión tendrá variantes cuanto a referentes ya sea de películas o de otros libros e inclusive cuestiones de la vida real._**

**_La parte anterior no especifique varias cosas por lo que cada capítulo se especificara lo del anterior._**

**_La primera, la ciudad de Musashino si esta cerca de Nerima aproximadamente a ocho kilomentros, porque Tokio ha sido mucho blanco de fics por eso el resoluto de usar otra ciudad existente y bastante cercana._**

**_La segunda las flores que se nombran la primera es la sakurasou que son primulas sieboldii, la segunda benibara que son rosas y la tercera son kiku que es crisantemo._**

**_El Musabetsu kakutô Ryū es la escuela de combate libre del todo vale._**

**_Y el nombre Kiwa es chino el cual significa nacida en la frontera._**

**_Desde China con amor_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 2._**

**_La prometida_**

**_._**

¿Como había empezado todo en cuestión?, uno irónicamente responde con el principio sin embargo, hay personas que les gusta iniciar de distintas maneras.

La relación en cuestión con ella no era ni lo más remota a lo normal, o así lo veía Ranma poco después de que ella ya no estuviera a su lado.

Era tan sencillo y a la vez tan complejo el porque de su compromiso con una niñata cinco años menor que él.

Entendimiento, complejidad y problemas ocultos, eran un par de terminos, al secreto irrefutable de una familia liada a un conflicto que costaría su propia existencia.

Él, a pesar de todavía sentirse impotente de no haber cumplido su promesa que le había dictado a ella, podía profesar que ese evento tan peligroso y atentante lo había llevado a ella.

Una serie de chispas que lo encaminaron a ser un incendio en potencia, así era esa relación, donde ambos eran completamente ignorantes de lo que sucedería.

¿Desconcertante?, ya no lo creía.

Simplemente distinto a lo que alguien comunmente espera con la persona que la comprometen en Japón.

"Y si volvemos a vernos, pero jamás con los mismos ojos".

Aquella frase cuyo inexplicito significado o interpretación podría descifrar miles de cosas.

Porque con ella su historia comenzaba, no desde el momento en que supo quien era Akane Tendo y Kiwa Yanzing Jiang.

Ambas inmiscuidas en un ser de fuego que perseguía su camino hasta quedar acorralada por el pasado de sus acciones.

El fuego cortante cuya demanda era a sus recuerdos e incendiaba el presente que venía por ambas por tener un pasado forzado y reestablecido.

Como si dijera: Así se inicia con esto.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

La mirada de Nodoka Saotome al contrario que la de su esposo era fría y calculadora a tal punto de intimidar a cualquiera cuando se lo propusiera. Sobretodo cuando empuñaba aquella arma otorgada de generación tras generación y cuyo filo amenazante se encontraba posicionado en la yugular del intruso. Nodoka no era una mujer que matara gente, más su autoridad y presencia decían todo lo contrario.

"Pateala en dirección de los Tendo o se lo juro, que su vida acabará aquí mismo donde su honor y muerte sólo marcarán un miserable cuerpo en el suelo, ¿Ha quedado claro?". La mujer del kimono entrecerro la mirada frunciendo el ceño al ver como los dedos de aquel hombre trataban de cernirse al mango de la pistola que apuntaba a la pareja enfrente suyo.

Una cadena de muerte se podría decir.

Nodoka quería seguir aparentando tranquilidad pues si cometía un error todo podría salir terriblemente mal.

El trago duro del hombre la hizo estar atenta, esperaba que Genma encontrará a la hija de los Tendo por si había alguien más.

"Bien ¿Qué está esperando?". Acercó más la amenazante navaja que reflejaba el rostro de la hermosa mujer de sangre samurai y el hombre cuyo clan aterrorizaba a esa joven familia.

El hombre al sentir el frío en su garganta empezó a inclinarse lentamente sintiendo que sus movimientos que a pesar de ser suaves no evitaban el filo de la espada samurai rozara su piel preguntándose si en ese instante su vida estaría más al borde de lo que estaba.

Cuando el metal de la pistola al fin toco la superficie de madera, la situación se había tornado irónica desde que la adulta castaña apareció, sólo tenia la intención de amenazar a la pareja en busca del contento de su jefe que estaba dispuesto a todo por aquella niña de los Tendo y la otra chica que capturarian después para el disfrute más tardío de su siguiente a cargo.

El hombre amenazado quería en cierta manera morir ahí por el temor a la muerte en manos de sus superiores. Su mirada determinada de al principio se desvaneció, era un hecho, no cumpliría el encargo que tenía todo por culpa de la esposa Saotome.

"Ahora Genma". Indicó la mujer que apunto con la katana como si fuera a clavarla en el cuerpo del intruso, más el fuerte golpe lo dejaron caer inerte al suelo.

La mujer de cabellos negros en tonos azules soltó una exclamación ante tal acto, odiaba la violencia por lo que ver tal acto la asombro desmesuradamente.

"¿Estas bien Noriko?". Pronunció preocupada Nodoka envainando su arma; ante la palabras de la mujer la mencionada se aparto suavemente de su esposo notando como este se acercaba a su viejo amigo de la juventud para levantar al hombre y sacarlo de su hogar quizás para llevarlo a prisión o ellos mismos se encargarian de llevarlo lo bastante lejos para que jamás regresara. Lo cual era muy posible que lo mataran, más esos pensamientos no le habían gustado a la mujer de cabellos azules y rizados, no quería que aquel hombre de ese grupo criminal terminara muerto en manos de unas personas comunes, sería tan vil y bajo haciendo que cayeran al mismo nivel que esas personas de las que provenían múltiples amenazas para aceptar algo tan inaceptable para ambos.

Noriko Tendo estaba asustada y llena de pánico provocando un leve temblor en su cuerpo sin embargo, el recuerdo de algo muy importante para ella, la hizo querer salir de ahí lo antes posible de esa habitación siendo detenida por la castaña cuya mirada le dirigió molesta apartando su mano con brusquedad.

"Estoy bien, yo necesito..."

"¡Mamá!". Sono la infantil voz de una niña de cortos cabellos igual que Noriko que la abrazo fervientemente como si no la hubiera visto en años. Ese abrazo era como si se la hubieran arrebatado de ella y tal vez si hubiera sido así sino hubiera intervenido Nodoka.

"¡Espera Akane!". Secundo la voz de un niño un poco más grande que la mencionada, el cual salió a su persecución siendo detenido por su madre que apoyo su mano en la cabeza de su hijo.

"Esta bien Ranma, está con su madre". La apacible mirada de la mujer que se arrodillaba a la altura del pequeño de ojos azules hizo que este asintiera afirmativamente notando como su padre y el padre de la niña a la que su madre le había encomendado proteger no estaban, además no sabía porque estaban en aquella casa.

El pequeño sabía que la casa era enorme sólo para tres personas y la existencia del dojo la volvía aún más grande, pero al ver a una cuarta persona de imagen nada amigable aceptó la orden de su padre de buscar a la niña con la que había estado escondida, Akane, ese era su nombre, no sabia como era posible que esa chiquilla con su sola cercanía se le hacía gratificante a pesar de vivir esos momentos tan tensos.

Los ojos azules escucharon los sollozos de la mujer que apretujaba el pequeño cuerpo de la niña al momento que él se hacía varias preguntas sobre diversas cosas de esa familia entre las cuales la principal, el motivo por el cual lloraba la mujer con una belleza comparable a la de su madre.

Miró a Nodoka Saotome que se separó de ellos yendose a la cocina a preparar el té, dejando al pequeño Ranma con la matriarca Tendo que besaba el rostro de su hija con tanto cariño notando la bella sonrisa que emanaba de la misma pequeña. Ella no veía que él la observaba y en cierta manera se lo agradecía porque así podía disfrutar de la ternura que le provocaba.

Al poco rato los mimos de la mujer pararon, pero la adulta no se separaba de su hija que la tenía abrazada como si su vida dependiera de ella.

"Noriko toma, es para el susto te hará bien". Extendió una taza blanca en la mesa dirigiéndose a la adulta que asintió dudosa porque no la conocía a pesar de ser conocida cercana de su esposo. "¿Con qué tú eres Akane?".

La niña pequeña algo cohibida ante la desconocida asintió temerosa recibiendo una sonrisa semejante a las de su madre que le dieron un poco más confianza acercándose a la mesa y tomando una galleta de arroz que Nodoka le ofrecía.

"Me llamo Nodoka y mi esposo es Genma"

"¡El señor panda!". Gritó emocionada la niña.

"Akane cariño, no digas eso". Reprendió suavemente Noriko escuchando la suave risa de su acompañante.

"No te preocupes creo que me gusta ese sobrenombre, él es Ranma". Señaló a su hijo que las miraba expectante.

"Ran-chan, él me abrazo cuando tenía miedo, es muy lindo". Sonrió la pequeña haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de este ante las inocentes palabras de la infante menor provocando que apartara su mirada avergonzado a su madre que le sonrió.

"Que bueno que lo dices". Nodoka era una mujer inteligente y hermosa, era una de las características que la denominaban a la perfección. Ella al momento que bebió de su taza con parsimonia trataba de encontrar una solución al problema de los Tendo, tan enfrascada estaba en su dilema, hasta que se percato de la mirada del pequeño azabache de cabello trenzado a la peli azul que comía una galleta de arroz.

"¿Nos ayudaras?".

Nodoka dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa, con aquella elegancia que siempre destacaba, se pasó un dedo a la barbilla en un gesto pensante a pesar de tener la respuesta en la palma de la mano, para sucesivamente contestar.

"Por supuesto no podemos dejar que los sigan acosando con algo que no quieren hacer, además Genma me contó de sus planes de juventud con Soun".

Noriko Tendo bajo la mirada acariciando con cariño el cabello de su hija para sucesivamente suspirar ante la mala situación que estaba enfrentando ella y su marido.

¿Era lo correcto? Pues su decisión respercutiria de tal manera que no sabría si era algo bueno o malo. Era elegir o abstenerse a más consecuencias. Todo lo que decidieran se volvería ya fuera a su favor o en contra, sólo dependía de la manera en que la manejaban, pero ¿Retomar uno de los viejos planes de su marido que al igual que ella miraban por el futuro de su joya escarlata? ¿Su Akane estaría de acuerdo cuando creciera? porque el acuerdo matrimonial era algo que todos respetaban en Japón, sobretodo ellos que los amenazaban para generar ese acuerdo de una manera extremadamente infeliz para su única hija.

Sí, por supuesto que era una buena opción. Se dijo mentalmente decidida.

"Akane cielo". Pronunció Noriko a su hija esperando que está no se asustara, después de todo era muy pequeña y había miles de cosas que aún no entendía, como lo era la situación de su seguridad. La levantó de sus piernas dejandola sentada frente al pequeño de cabello negro que miraba el tatami en el que yacía sentado para no ver los ojos cafes que buscaban los suyos azules en una especie de juego. "¿Te agrada Ranma?"

La mirada café llena de vivacidad como un par de llamas ardientes hizo frente a los ojos azules celeste tan bellos como el mar embravesido. Akane sólo tenía cuatro años y Ranma nueve, ¿Era lo correcto? Se volvía a cuestionar la mujer.

El azabache temblaba ante la cercanía que momentos atrás había tenido sin inportarle, pero ahora le daba un ligero temblor y agradable calor que ahora empezaba a temer a perder por perderlo.

"Me agrada Ran-chan". Declaró la pequeña sonriendo haciendo que Ranma lo mirara con una mezcla de emociones un tanto confusas para un niño de su edad.

Muchos dicen que las palabras provocan miles de sensaciones en alguien y eran tan poderosas que marcaban algo importante en la vida de estas, él las oía y se resguardaban en su mente, la voz de la madre de Akane hizo que le prestara de nueva cuenta atención sintiendo la suave presión en sus hombros debido a que la peliazul mayor lo estaba tocando transmitiendo en ese gesto la inseguridad ante lo que diría. Porque la mujer debía aceptar que no estaba del todo convencida por ese acuerdo. Era hacer las cosas mal por los motivos correctos. Se repetía como un manera.

"Ranma...ella es Akane". Miró a su madre se veía tan tranquila, luego a Akane que se mezclaba con los pétalos del árbol de sakura como si esta se tratara de un ángel. "Ella es tú prometida, protegela por mí y Soun cuando no estemos para ella, por favor"

"Sí, señora Tendo".

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Era asombroso verla de nueva cuenta, era una mujer hermosa con su piel pálida y sus ojos tan bellos como los de la imagen pequeña que la acompañaba a todos lados, pero obviamente con la madurez de una hermosa joven que era la imagen de la madre de esta.

"Akane". Pronunció suavemente sintiendo como ella apartaba su agarre tímidamente captando su mano entre la otra, había algo en ese tacto que le asombro generando cierta molestia en ella que ocultó perfectamente más el sonido casi imperceptible de su garganta.

"Lo lamento señor, no conozco a nadie llamado así, mi nombre es Kiwa".

Ranma la miró con detenimiento, notando el esfuerzo para ocultar un gesto de enojo causándole una chispa de duda que inconscientemente se asomaba en sus ojos.

Había algo en ella espantosamente familiar. Era raro lo que sentía pues podrían ser más de mil y una de esas sensaciones, de las cuales el creía ya no volver a sentir. Podía ver con detenimiento de nuevo y sentir que su presencia con la fragancia en su ser le recordaban a Akane, más esta como le dijo ni siquiera se llama así por lo que se preguntaba ¿Quién era ella?

La joven de cabellos largos y negros como la pluma de un cuervo, fruncio el ceño al oír la puerta de la casa del té a la que quería entrar mostrando a la mujer china con Mousse el cual sonrió con emotividad al verla.

"Kiwa, cariño"

"Mousse". Se acercó al chino que la abrazo aferrandose a la joven de cabellos azabaches que deslizaba sus manos tratando de aferrarse a él como si tuviera miedo a caer y tratando de convencerse de que todo estaba bien. El aparente cariño de ambos jóvenes de China provocó que cierta parte dentro de Ranma se generaba la envidia.

Sí, cualquiera se preguntaria ¿Por qué? si bien no era su prometida esta se parecía, de una forma tan extraña que lo hacía sentirse como un obsesionado pues la imagen de la pequeña Akane se estaba transformando en la prometida de su amigo. Quería golpear esa parte de la mente que genera las imágenes en su cerebro. No podía ser así. Ella había muerto. Trataba de convencerse,más la palabra envidia estaba establecida sin que lo quisiera, pero una pregunta interesante es ¿Cuándo uno puede controlar esos sentimientos negativos? Ranma sin duda no lo podía hacer, era más bien que tenía que asegurarse de que lo que sentía no eran todas las emociones negativas que viven dentro del humano, sino que solo eran celos, celos de la sonrisa hacía él, de ese abrazo tan emotivo, las caricias a su rostro por parte de Mousse , el calor de ella contra el joven chino y sobretodo esas llamas ardientes en su mirada a él y solo él.

"Ser sorpresa, Kiwa venir antes, como siempre". Ironizó molesta la chinita agradeciendo que interrumpiera esa acción, era bastante incómodo para él. Ni siquiera sabía como es que había llegado a esto, solo recordar que la seguía por parecerse a alguien que supuestamente ya se hallaba muerta. Ahora le parecía una locura de la cual se quería apartar para evitar formar parte de esta.

La chica se alejó del hombre en sus brazos para sonreír de una manera que le llamo la atención al joven empresario, era de esa clase de sonrisas que ocultaban mucho, pero al parecer ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta ni siquiera la persona a la que precisamente iba dirigida. Xiam Pu, la cual hizo un gesto de rabia deformando sus bellas facciones a ese gesto de total repudio.

"Veo que sigues siendo tan cariñosa como siempre Xiam Pu, que bueno es volver a verte"

"Eso sencillo ser chica perdida infantil, Mousse no apartarse de Xiam Pu porque amar mucho". Habló orgullosa saliendo a relucir ese ego monumental que poseía y a veces, con el que intentaba rebajar a los demás a pesar de no tener grandes argumentos. La china de cabellos morados en general siempre era considerada una de las mas hermosas amazonas en su hogar de origen y a donde fuera también además de ser demasiado inteligente sin embargo, cuando se molestaba hablaba sin pensar, y en ocasiones ganaba las dicusiones que ella misma generaba ¿Cómo era la forma en que ganaba? Simple, con la manipulación de esas personas que trataban de superarla, fastidiando a la persona que no toleraba usando aquellas inseguridades y verdades que no eran superficiales para muchos, sólo que había un problema con la chica llamada Kiwa, y era que tenía tantos secretos que nadie podía descifrarla.

"Yo se que Mousse te cuidaba desde pequeña, al igual que a mi, pero recuerda esto Xiam Pu...". A cada palabra que salía de la boca de la joven a la amazona sonaba más segura a la vez que fuerte, como si la voz de la chica agarrara más fuerza haciendo retroceder a la mujer que era su compatriota sorprendiendo a Ranma por el gesto de satisfacción casi nulo en la cara angelical de la joven y el de curiosidad en el de Mousse ante las palabras. "Él es mi prometido por la ley amazona y no podrás evitar que este con él, a menos que algo pase".

Algo pase. ¿Qué haría? ¿A qué es a lo que se refería? Era un dilema las palabras veridicas de esa chica tan hermosa y tan igual a su Akane, cuyo compromiso se establecía con Mousse.

Esa era ella, valga la redundancia de los hechos pues había oído demasiado de ella en discusiones de los chinos, ¿Esa era Kiwa?, debía ser una broma cruel del mundo porque saber que aquella joven parecida a su Akane se casaría con Mousse le retorcia el estomago de tan solo imaginarlo.

"Yo conocer a Mousse primero chica perdida"

Un suspiro cansino salió de los labios de la chica la cual afirmó con su cabeza. "Pero Mousse me eligió a mí".

Esas eran las únicas palabras que no podía batallar la china. Ésta bajo la mirada derrotada, parecía que esa fortaleza que había conocido en la universidad se esfumaba al ver sus ojos llorosos y los puños cerrados en intento claro de evitar golpear a la de cabellos negros en tonos azulados. Ranma se sentía fuera de lugar, quería irse y olvidar todo más eso se vio imposible al momento de que los ojos color tormenta de fijaron en él.

"Saotome, ¿Qué haces aquí?". Dijo el pelinegro en un claro gesto de curiosidad al ver las flores en las manos de él. "Esas flores supongo que son para tu visita al cementerio".

Afirmó con su cabeza notando como los ojos castaños lo miraban fijamente en una mezcla de curiosidad y análisis.

"Ella es tu prometida". Afirmó sin querer sonar impertinente, Mousse iba a contestar pero se vio interrumpido por una voz femenima.

"Oh si ella ser Kiwa, vivir aquí un tiempo para terminar asuntos y regresar a China, si no ver problemas". Habló la amazona interrumpiendo al pelinegro apoyando una mano en el hombro de la chica empujando levemente la cual se inclinó frente a él de manera rígida, Ranma pensaba que era clara la rivalidad entre ambas pues era claro que no se llevaban bien. Sólo que no había una rivalidad amorosa, pues había algo en la mirada castaña y la semirojiza que demostraba compartir algo, un secreto tal vez o una verdad y sólo se esperaba el tiempo preciso para salir de ambas. Una rivalidad-amistad, justo como le pasaba con Ryoga sólo que más peligrosa por la azabache.

El otro chico se sentía desconfiado ante el gesto tan cercano para él, el hecho de que la chinita hablará de su supuesta rival de amor no era buena señal, eso creía Mousse al ver la sonrisa confiada de Xiam Pu.

"Es un gusto, perdón por confundirte, te pareces demasiado a alguien que conocía".

La mirada café chocó con la celeste, ese brillo color tan vivaz, se parecía tanto a la de su pequeña amada, una llama encendida en curiosidad e intriga.

"Tú esposa". Lo menciono de tal forma que le era imposible tratar de buscar algo en su voz que no retomará la palabra perfección y misterio, demasiado dulce y templada.

La risa de la china en manera de burla los sacó de ese pequeño ambiente entre ambos, era rápido como se componía de su tristeza, porque su arrogancia estaba intacta o al menos lo aparentaba en esa forma pedante que se expresaba. "Kiwa tonta ser, Ranma no casarse con chica parecida, ser más bonita que chica perdida".

"Ukyo, ya no es mi esposa". Contestó serio notando el asombro momentáneo en la china que sonrió en sus adentros. Ranma le sería útil para apartar a Kiwa de su camino al corazón de Mousse.

"Kiwa parecerse a prometida de Ranma ¿Cierto ser?, Ranma hacer compañia a almuerzo para platicar como viejos tiempos "

El joven de cabellos negros y largos vio a su amigo de sus años universitarios y a la peliazul a casi azabache tan cerca de él notando la mirada de ella y la tensión de su postura, le picaba un poco la mirada que ambos se tenian de forma que había algo profundo en ambos, la intromisión de Xiam Pu con aquella invitación , eso haría todo terriblemente insoportable debido a la tensión que ya había empezado a flotar en el aire al igual que la incomodidad y la incesante ola de comentarios venenosos que vendrían después, pero si no había otra opción.

"Saotome, ¿Nos acompañas?".

"No Mousse, tengo que hacer mí mochila, mañana salgo a Nerima"

"Bueno, espero volver a verte".

La joven de ojos café no evitó centrar su vista en Ranma.

"Lo mismo digo, hasta luego Mousse, Xiam Pu". Reverencio a ambos chinos que asentían con su cabeza en son de despido.

La china pelimorada quería gritar a más no poder, debido a que las cosas no resultaban como ella quería, Mousse estaría con Kiwa y ella se sentiría desplazada porque la otra joven se quedaría en Japón y su viejo amigo de la infancia aprovecharía todo ese tiempo para estar con ella, Saotome le tenía que servir de una manera u otra. Su gesto se volteó ligeramente, para dirigirse de nuevo al japonés.

"Esperar Ranma porque no dar trabajo a Kiwa de medio tiempo, saber que chica extraña ser remplazo de secretaria".

Mousse frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa de Xiam Pu, no era buena idea porque esta tendría algo entre manos, era una mujer muy perspicaz en ciertos asuntos más cuando se trataban de cosas que le convenía a si misma, pero ¿En qué le beneficiaba hacer aquello?

"Ser buena idea así Mousse no preocuparse de Kiwa por llamar atención de hombres pervertidos".

"¿Tú estas de acuerdo querida?".

La chica miró a su prometido para pasar su vista a Ranma que trataba aún de descifrar su mirada, tal vez era el formalismo, por ello así se comportaba. Fría y distante, sí, sin dudas era alguien de quien no se debía saber demasiado o de lo contrario atraerá problemas de más.

"Sí, después de unas clases que tomaré podría trabajar, la abuela se alegrará, ayudará a tener un gasto menos por mandarme dinero desde China".

La sonrisa en el rostro de Mousse se hizo presente besando la frente de la chica que se sonrojo ante tan dulce gesto. Abrazó al chico, cierta parte de lo que dijo era real aunque ella no pensaba decirle a nadie el verdadero motivo por el que estaba ahí, porque su abuela era la única persona que tenía clara su partida a Japón pues ya era el momento de arreglar esos asuntos.

La mirada de Kiwa paso a Ranma algo le inquietaba de él y no de uno manera perturbadora, si no algo familiar.

"Será un placer trabajar para usted señor Saotome"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

El sonido del tren entre los carriles era lo único que escuchaba para evitar estar de mal humor en aquella cabina vacía dejando que su mirada posada en el largo ventanal mostrara su reflejo a la vez que la pacífica vista de la ciudad y uno que otro árbol por el destino cercano.

Esa chica, precisamente ella, se parecía tanto a su Akane, el reflejo de su mirada no era común para él, se veía bastante inquieto, como hace años no lo había hecho, el paisaje parecía ser el mismo. Preocupado trato de apartar las imágenes de su mente de la tarde de ayer, no podía creer que sólo unos minutos conviviendo con la chica y sentía que algo no andaba bien.

"Oye Ranma". Sonó la voz de la niña a su lado reflejandose con el vidrio del ventanal. "Te agrado verme".

"Ella se llama Kiwa, no Akane, boba". Respondió extrañamente sin el tono juguetón con el que siempre solía hablarle ante esos apodos. Se sentia extraño y a la vez de molesto, se sentía como un idiota por pensar que ella podría seguir viva cayendo nuevamente en esa vieja mentira que le había ocasionado demasiados problemas hace tiempo. No podía caer de nuevo en ese círculo vicioso donde Akane resultaba ser el centro. Odiaba admitirlo pero Ryoga tenía razón, debía dejarla ir, más siempre parecía seguirlo su fantasma .

"No crees que exageras un poco Ranma ". La voz sono diferente a la de siempre notando que la infante a su lado ya no estaba y ahora ocupaba su lugar la joven que vio esa tarde con Mousse y Xiam Pu, ella se hallaba sentada de piernas cruzadas con un vestido que cubría su cuerpo en totalidad desde su cuello sus brazos, sus piernas que exageradamente tenían unas medias.

"Tú eres la prometida de Mousse, no eres mi Akane".

La sonrisa adorno los labios de la joven que acariciaba los hombros de él, era extraño como es que ella paseaba sus manos con confianza por su cuello brindandole unas caricias descaradas que descendían de a poco hasta rozar el primer botón de su camisa.

"Sí lo soy, pero no se te hizo extraño algo".

"¿Qué?". Trato de retener su compostura ante aquella chica semejante en apariencia a la de su prometida difunta solo que en adulta. No podía detener sus caricias o más bien no quería hacerlo, se sentian bastante bien.

Se acercó a su oído provocando que el calor de su respiración le erizara los sentidos. "Hay algo en mí que parece gustarte, además no parecía asustada a tú lado". La sonrisa se acompañó con beso a su cuello, suave cálido y que se transformó en una mordida provocando que su boca emitiera un gemido ante la sensación tan satisfactoria.

"Ranma Saotome, pronto entenderás todo, así podrás ayudarme"

"Ayudarte a ¿Qué?". Trato de hablar lo más normal posible, evitando que su voz ronca no desgarrara su garganta.

"A saber de mí". Descendía sus manos curiosas y juguetonas que asemejaban a una experta, con exito bajando sus defensas sintiendo como las manos desprendía el último botón de su camisa. "Se que ayudaras". Susurro más cerca de él.

Abrió los ojos de golpe viendo a su alrededor no estaba esa mujer a su lado, aunque si existía esa pequeña excitación en su cuerpo. Dio reparo la pequeña maleta que llevaba y encima las flores; despeino levemente su flequillo estaba sudando, Akane no estaba a su lado balanceado sus pies como siempre lo hacia en sus viajes estaba sólo y a la vez asombrado por lo que había sentido.

Era definitivo se sentía como un loco.

"Kiwa". Mencionó turbado fijando su vista a la ventana, faltaba poco para llegar a su hogar, era un alivio.

"Mira Ranma desde aquí puedo ver donde esta tú casa". Sonrió la pequeña, sabía que no era así, pero la infantil mente de su prometida imaginaba que su casa estaba cercana. No podía negar que la presencia de la niña ahora lo tranquilizaba después de aquella imagen con esas sensaciones.

Kiwa, ese nombre, se repetía una y otra vez, con sólo verla una vez, ya se sentía como un adolescente enamorado y algo obsesivo.

"A ella, ni siquiera la conozco". Respiraba con dificultad tratando de convencerse a si mismo para alejar esa imagen de aquella joven, pues odiaba sentirse así de ansioso a la vez que torturado, su belleza era tal como se lo había dicho Nodoka acerca de Akane, pues sabia que no era sólo cosa de ella, era a su madre Noriko porque siempre la comparaba con aquella mujer apacible y dócil que hubiera sido su suegra. Negó con su cabeza, Akane era hermosa o lo hubiera sido y su carácter no era nada al de Noriko y por primera vez, no, segunda o a lo mejor tercera ocasión su madre se equivocó.

Akane Tendo no era diferente a su madre y podía jurar que era el retrato vivo de Noriko Tendo, ahora relacionaba todo con las palabras de su madre pues, había cierta inquietud de los pocos recuerdos de la matriarca Tendo que era una mujer de belleza excepcional, pero al contrario de esta chica llamada Kiwa tenía un aire misterioso que daba pavor descubrir. Porque no se sabía que grietas y daños traía por dentro, era como una muñeca que se abría y tenía otra capa igual pero más pequeña detallando más esos misterios que no diría a nadie al parecer, porque a su alrededor muchos estaban ignorantes de quien era realmente ella.

Podría decirse que Ranma empezaba a hacer demasiadas especulaciones de las cosas, a la vez que no porque la realidad no podría estar tan alejada.

"El tren esta a punto de abordar en la estación de Nerima". Destacó la voz en los altos parlantes mientras dejaba de verse la pacífica ciudad a la estación de trenes donde el bullicio era poco como en las múltiples ocasiones en la que venía a su antiguo hogar y cuna de su dolor, Nerima.

Las calles siempre habían sido tan pacíficas en su pequeña ciudad o eso había sido desde que ella y su familia ya no estuvieron. El miedo no carcomia las mentes de los habitantes, porque en cualquier momento podría aparecer un visitante desagradable, los cuales aún vivían ahí sólo que ya no amenazaban a nadie, era como una plaga que difícilmente quitarían hasta que algo peor llegará para exterminar y si era generosa también se iría, por lo que la vida acelerada era solamente en Musashino. Por eso sus pasos eran lentos y constantes sobre la acera. No se podía quejar, esa ciudad, su viejo hogar siempre había sido un blanco de paz en su ajetreado mundo, dobló la esquina tranquilo escuchando los pasos acelerados a sus espaldas.

"¡A un lado!". Sonaron dos féminas voces de un par de chicas de entre unos dieciséis años que corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello, una sujeta a la mano de la otra, una peli negra y la otra pelirroja .

"Estas lista Ayumi"

"Sí, Rin". Mencionó feliz la pelirroja forjando el agarre de su compañera por los antebrazos pareciendo que tomaban ambas impulsó y saltaban lo mejor que pudieron sobre la barda del canal y a un techo de la múltiples casas tradicionales.

No se sorprendía por la técnica de salto, pues su padre aún impartía clases en un dojo, más su asombro se hizo presente en su rostro al ver de quien huían ambas chicas hermosas, estaban huyendo de una jauría de chicos con ramos de flores de distintos tipos los cuales en segundos cayeron al suelo ante la imagen de las chicas saltando por los techos de las casas sacándo la lengua en son de burla.

"¡Bobos, no nos separaran!".

Era increíble como un par de chicas provocaban eso, más al darse cuenta que ambas no tenían sólo camaderia. Sonrió en sus adentros se parecían a sus años en Furinkan donde las chicas solían acosarlo. A veces deseaba que eso no lo hubiera afrontado solo, porque Ryoga en una desesperada búsqueda de ser mejor que él también lo perseguía haciendo todo insoportable. Si ella hubiera estado a su lado a lo mejor las cosas hubieran sido igual o peores, solos que más divertidas. Después de todo tanto hombres como mujeres pueden ser tan persistentes para buscar el afecto de un imposible.

Llegó a la puerta de su casa deslizando la puerta corredora quitándose los zapatos y colocándose unas pantunflas y así anunciar su llegada

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

El viento mecia los cabellos cortos de la infante como si se tratará de una danza, sus lágrimas impactaban el suelo terroso como si se tratase de lluvia dejándola ligeramente humeda.

Pequeña y frágil así era ella, a pesar de comportarse hostil para muchos. Un fácil blanco de acosos a la hora de verse sola, sus amigos la protegían por cariño, sus padres por miedo, los conocidos por estima y su prometido por amor sin embargo, nadie pudo evitar que su pequeño y niveo rostro estuviera lleno de manchas rojizas de moratones en proceso junto a los diversos rasguños, el cabello alborotado con restos de pegamento y una que otra basurilla.

Un sollozo salió de su boca, tenia tanto miedo a que la hallarán de nuevo sus atacantes, había huido como pudo después del puñetazo que le impactó a uno de sus acosadores dándole espacio de correr, aún podía escuchar las palabras antisonantes a su ser que eran dichas por niños de su misma o más grandes que ella.

"¡Akane! Vamos a jugar". Mencionaban a aquellos que les gustaba ver su sufrimiento y lágrimas. Se tapó los boca asustada detrás del arbusto tratando de acallar sus sollozos con sus manitas, sintió que el pulso desaparecía de repente al sentir toque de su hombro.

"Por favor no me hagas daño, por favor, ya no". Suplicó en una reverencia al desconocido dejando que las lágrimas se deslizarán como dos ríos, ya no quería ser herida, ya no quería tener miedo sólo estar a salvo.

"Tranquila Akane soy yo, Ranma". La mirada acuosa de la pequeña se dirigió a su prometido que la recibió en brazos.

"Ranma". Chillo abrazando al niño de ojos azules que se sonrojo ante el tacto, pues no se acostumbraba a la idea del afecto a su persona, más la rabia inundó sus sentidos tan pronto era posible al ver que ella estaba lastimada.

"¿¡Quién te hizo esto!?". La pequeña se encogió asustada ante el grito de su prometido, negando con su cabeza hundiendo la misma en el pecho de este debido a las amenazas que sufría. No entendía porque la gente la odiaba y miraba de una manera tan horrible que muchas veces ya ni siquiera quería salir de casa.

"No Ranma, no quiero que te dañen".

"Akane, no puedo dejarte así". La niña negó nuevamente aferrandose más a él, el corazón lo tenía acelerado ante el gesto que efectuaba al azabache, no la aparto de él sintiendo la tristeza de ella en ese gesto.

"Por favor quédate conmigo, protegeme"

El sonido de su súplica le endulzo sus sentidos, tal vez era pequeño pero amaba con cada fibra de su ser a la pequeña Akane que tenía como prometida, muy corto el tiempo en el que sabía de su compromiso con ella, pero el suficiente para no alejarse de ella y protegerla por el sentimiento acelerado que llegó a sentir. Suspiró tranquilo, el color en sus mejillas no abandonaba su rostro y tenerla tan cerca de él era un regalo que muy pocas veces tenía.

"Te quiero Ranma".

El azabache se apoyo en el árbol dejando que el viento moviera de lugar su cabello y cada lágrima de Akane.

Tenía un buen tiempo buscándola y verla maltrecha lo hacía sentir culpable. Todos en Nerima la detestaba pues la culpaba por la amenaza latente de los criminales que la querían a ella.

El Sol se filtró entre las hojas escuchando un suspiro y vio que ella se había quedado dormida.

"No volveré a dejar que te dañen, te lo prometo"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Prendió el incienso dejándolo apoyado sobre el pedazo de madera que lo sostenía y estaba convenientemente puesto en el altar donde estaba la fotografía de Akane, un ritual bastante usual cada vez que lo hacía, los ancestros de ellos también se habían vuelto los Tendo.

"Hijo, ¿Te encuentras bien?".

Él afirmó con la cabeza antes de iniciar su oración. La oración, ¿Qué podía decir?, se sentía muy ofuscado. La imagen de la prometida del chino que se repetía sin previo aviso como un disco rayado que repetía la misma parte una y otra vez, fruncio el ceño, tenia ganas de gritar ante lo que estaba sucediendo, una tela muy delgada se carcomia, era su juicio. Y Kiwa parecía ser la culpable.

"Mamá"

El sonido de la garganta de su madre le indicó que lo escuchaba.

"Creo que Akane sigue viva, ayer la vi".

Los ojos de su madre se abrieron de manera sorpresiva, se llevó una mano a su mejilla totalmente preocupada evitando temblar.

"Cariño recuerda que el psicólogo dijo que sólo era algo..."

"No, yo la vi, ella es una adulta, necesito ver una foto de Noriko".

"Ranma, ella murió cuando eran pequeños". Su madre se sentía asustada llevaba años desde que había escuchado esas palabras, la había visto en realidad o estaba turbado nuevamente. "Hijo has tomado los Nyannichuan".

"Mamá, escuchame ella se parece demasiado a Akane, se que es ella sólo que...es complicado, se hace llamar Kiwa".

"Cariño, quiero que tomes el medicamento y ve a su tumba, ella no está viva". Contestó firme Nodoka. Era un problema si volvía a creer en esas palabras, ¿Y si era verdad?, ella seguía viva, era un tal vez, porque jamás encontraron el cuerpo de ella sólo el de otra pobre víctima que seguramente usarían como sustituto para cubrir la muerte de la pequeña Tendo.

El ADN no mentía, era otra niña y Akane seguía ahí pero ¿Dónde? Si su hijo tenía razón no sabría que hacer, porque toda su vida ya estaba hecha y el que ella regresará formaría más problemas y el regreso de aquellos que la dañaron, miró la fotografía de la chiquilla temerosa.

"Querida Akane ¿Qué te han hecho?". Suspiro escuchando el sonido de la puerta cerrandose con fuerza, Ranma estaba enojado eso era seguro, pero tenía tanto miedo a que su hijo saliera herido que no importaba si se molestaba con ella por contradecir lo que era respecto a la pequeña Tendo, no quería perder a otro hijo.

A veces si creía que ella estaba más cerca de la vida de ellos y que los yakuzas o la mafia de China la habían capturado, y su vida se apagaba de a poco al ser esclava sexual de un líder que la maltrataba. Sonaba horrible, pero prefería desear que ella estuviera muerta a que su hijo la hallará y muriera con ella de nueva cuenta, no lo toleraría, ya bastante habia tenido con lo ocurrido en su adolescencia.

Cerró sus ojos y revivió la horrible experiencia que había ocurrido tan sólo pocos años, las lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Sin duda prefería que Akane Tendo estuviera muerta.


	4. La chica de fuego

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen si no a la genio mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago uso de sus personajes sin fines de lucro y solo entretenimiento._**

**_Las referencias en esta historia están basada en distintos libros que he leído, películas y otras series al igual que el anime._**

**_Los referentes al capítulo anterior son los siguientes._**

**_El uso de la palabra Nyannichuan es el de la maldición de Ranma, pero en este caso serán un tipo de medicamento antipsicotico para evitar sus alucinaciones, este tipo de uso en la palabra lo use como referente a @Randuril en su obra "El año de la felicidad" donde Ranma usa armas y así las nombra por lo que espero no meterme en un problema al adaptar su idea._**

**_Señor panda es la manera en que se refiere Nodoka a Genma al no saber de su maldición tanto en la serie como el manga._**

**_Ran-chan es la manera que llama Ukyo a nuestro protagonista, pero en este caso lo hará Akane debido a que ambos se conocían de pequeños y Ukyo lo conoció en Furinkan como dije en el primer capítulo._**

**_La mención de las chicas llamadas Rin y Ayami son como un chiste o un referente a Akane y Ranma si ambos hubieran sido chicas creando toda esa conmoción en el género masculino._**

**_Desde China con amor_**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 3._**

**_La chica de fuego._**

**_._**

"Hola Akane". Sonrió tristemente el adolescente de dieciséis años frente a una tumba de piedra blanca que había sido lavada posteriormente y con un pequeño clavel rojo en el pie de esta. "Se que han pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que te vine a ver, pero no me gusta la decisión que han tomado por mí, nuevamente...". El joven azabache caló aire sus pulmones, se agasajo del viento frío y de aquella paz que siempre tenia ahí la cual necesitaba ahora más que nunca, porque desde que llegó trataba de no explotar en cólera.

Ella siempre lo oía, más nunca quería gritar frente aquella tumba que era más un santuario para él a pesar de seguir insistiendo con la idea de que ella estaba viva, pero era la única manera de sentirse cercano a ella. "Me comprometieron de nuevo, ¿Puedes creerlo?"

Las lágrimas se asomaron en sus dos zafiros sin la intención de limpiarselas ante la impotencia y la amargura que sentía. "Es ridículo, yo no quiero otra prometida, tú eres mi única prometida".

Se limpió levememte el líquido del rostro dejando que el viento golpeara su rostro en una helada brisa que lo estremeció porque sentía que no estaba sólo, y no era por aquella visión de ella de pequeña que siempre lo acompañabaa todos lados, sino que era algo más. Era una presencia fuerte y pesada que le daba un mal presentimiento como lo había sido con aquel que era su verdadero rival, pero decidió no hacerle caso porque si le hacían daño ya no le importaría, porque ya estaba demasiado dañado.

"Yo te necesito a mi lado Akane, lamentó tanto haberte gritado la última vez que nos vimos". Alzó su vista al cielo despejado para nuevamente agachar la mirada, sabía que siempre que la venía a visitar decía lo mismo o con diferentes palabras, se sentía responsable, enfrascado en la miseria y en un tipo de maldición, de la que claramente en ese tiempo no podía haber hecho algo para evitar todo ese desastre y no perderla. Una sonrisa triste se asomó en sus labios al momento de alzar la mirada, se sentía más destrozado de lo normal. Frente aquella lápida decorada con los kanjis negros de su nombre, de su hermosa chica de cielo escarlata.

Se sintió débil y un mentiroso. Débil por no hacer algo para evitar la tragedia con la que la perdió y mentiroso, porque si ella seguía viva, lo más seguro es que sufría.

"De seguro piensas que sólo juego contigo, no te culpo siempre negue que te quería y tú podías decirlo tan fácilmente, te admiraba por eso".

El silencio era apacible, le encantaba estar ahí a veces deseaba estar más de una vez que solo cada tres semanas debido a la prohibición por órdenes del psicólogo. Odiaba con cada molécula de su ser a ese hombre que le daba el Nyannichuan para supuestamente tratar de matar la imagen de Akane que jamás desaparecía y le hablaba, a lo mejor era la culpa lo que la mantenía a su lado y por ello no podia alejarla hasta que el muriera como lo habia hecho ella.

El medicamento sólo lo volvían más somnoliento y torpe, era como una imagen arraigada a él se decía al ser cuestionado si aún la veía, parecía querer decirle algo más nunca de lo decía pues parecía que el sonido de su voz desvanecía o se iba tan de repente ¿Qué queria ella? Se cuestionaba cada día hasta solamente ignorar ese asunto, pues el seguía con su vida y sin ella.

Las horas que pasaba ahí se le hacían tan cortas con el paso de los años, le encantaba recordar su sonrisa y más que nada cuando le decía que lo quería, pensaba y a la vez temía que la fuera a olvidar, porque su recuerdo se degradaría como si se disolverá en el agua flotando como si nada lo hubiera seguido todo ese tiempo.

"No importa con quien este Akane, porque yo...". Se alentaba mentalmente a seguir, a no acobardarse y continuar, tragó la saliva que no sabia que tenía por la garganta seca y apretó los puños incapaz de seguir hablando; no era la primera vez que intentaba decírselo a pesar de saber que ella no estaba presente, siempre le pesaba. "Yo te amo Akane".

"Vaya muchacho". La voz a sus espaldas lo asustaron viendo la dirección de la que provenía la voz notando a la persona de la que provenía esa sensación de haber sido observado y había ignorado.

"Llevó observandote bastante tiempo, y por lo que veo esa persona de ahí te importa demasiado". Añadió la mujer que se sentaba en una esquina de la tumba acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la lápida trazando los kanjis suavemente como si los volviera a pintar. "Sabes ella no está ahí, sigue viva, sólo que no puede regresar y seguir como si nada".

"¡Ella no está viva... hallaron su cuerpo!". Se mentía para que no volvieran a recetar más dosis del Nyannichuan, más él también tenia el presentimiento, solo que lo decia por temor a que lo narcotizaran de nuevo. Aquella persona que lo veía con curiosidad sólo se rió por el rostro compungido del ojiazul, la sonrisa en el rostro de esa mujer que se asomó momentáneamente como si lo que le dijo se tratara de un chiste desapareció rapidamente mientras limpiaba con sus finos y largos dedos las mejillas de Ranma que fruncio el ceño dirigiendo su vista a la lápida blanca. El adolescente no quería demostrar más su dolor a una total extraña por lo que él se levantó para irse a pesar de no querer hacerlo, y era debido a la incomodidad de la adulta a su lado que lo miraba fijamente.

"Eso ni tú mismo te lo crees". Añadió después de ese rato de silencio y llevar la mitad del camino a la salida.

Ranma volteó dirigiéndose a la mujer haciendo que su mirada chocara con la verde de aquella persona, no era de fiar de eso estaba seguro, era tan extraña parecía estar enfrascado en una burbuja invisible de dudas donde aquella mujer era el alfiler para reventarla.

"Ella sigue viva, a salvo después de todo sobrevivió y sigue oculta para al fin volver".

"¿Volver?". Pregunto confundido

"Claro ella está por ahí tranquila, pero no puede volver si no se sabe defender".

"Akane sigue con vida, ¿¡Dónde está!?"

Una risa muy leve salió de su invitada inesperada que seguía sin hacer un movimiento de querer levantarse de su asiento improvisado, tocó la superficie blanca negando con su cabeza.

"Eso no lo dudo porque la he visto sin embargo, hay cosas que uno mismo debe pelear y esa batalla es sólo de ella. Tantos intentaron entrar que provocaron su muerte, tú lo entiendes ¿No es así muchacho?"

El azabache quedó mudo al sentir como esas palabras le perforaban la cabeza una y otra vez hasta darse cuenta de su error en la infancia. Ella, su pequeña prometida, a su Akane no le permitía pelear sus propias peleas, porque siempre la defendían, ya fueran sus padres o los de él incluyendolo.

Ante su vacilación entre cada uno de sus pensamientos y recuerdos la persona que lo observaba sonrió satisfecha por lo que tomó la decisión de irse.

Cuando ya tenia la idea de empezar a alejarse para llevarse la idea de que Ranma le haría preguntas de las que querríarespuesta y que no le daría hasta que fuera el momento pues el tiempo se acercaba más de lo esperado, por lo tanto tendría que evitarlo, sobretodo evitar que la presencia llameante de la joven por la curiosidad impuesta en ella se acercara a Saotome hasta que el momento se diera.

Su hilo del destino estaba tan retorcido y tesado al grado de querer romperse lo cual era imposible y a cada instante parecía encogerse para encontrarse. Maravilloso a la vez que extraño, al igual que peligroso para ambos.

Sus zapatos chinos de tela cambiaron de posición para alejarse e irse, un originario chino llamaba demasiado la atención y era lo que menos podía permitirse estando en territorio japonés.

"¡Espere!, yo quiero ver a Akane ahora".

Otra sonrisa burlesca apareció en el rostro de la mujer la cual negó sabiendo que al haber limpiado sus lágrimas había dejado buena parte del somnífero por ello el joven que cayó inconsciente al suelo y ella le dirigió una última mirada.

"No es el momento muchacho".

Se alejó aquella mujer que en ese momento sólo parecía un sueño con el cabello entre azul y morado.

En el instante que el viento había tumbado unas hojas las cuales golpearon su rostro generaron cierta molestia que le hicieron despertar, con un dolor agudo de cabeza permaneciendo a los pies de la lápida con las manos heladas y el rostro demacrado por la tristeza. Las palabras de aquella persona se las mencionó a su madre cuyo rostro mostro coraje y repudio a un ser humano que engañaba a su hijo por algo tan cruel, pero en realidad era miedo porque ella sabía la verdad.

Nodoka había sido espabilada de su tranquilidad en ese tiempo hasta el día de hoy, le daban un motivo más para incrementar las dosis del Nyannichuan por órdenes del psicólogo.

Sólo era un simple sueño se repetía Nodoka cuando observó a su hijo bajo los efectos de aquel medicamento que tragaba sus energías. Se veía agotado, miserable y a la vez que ansioso y aturdido, no hubiera sugerido el compromiso con la pequeña Tendo de haber sabido que ella "moriría" de la forma en que lo había hecho y eso haría sufrir a su hijo.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Nodoka no daba crédito a lo que recordaba en ese momento, ese día sólo tuvo miedo, tanto miedo como el que ahora volvía a presenciar y creía ausente. Así había sido desde la muerte de los Tendo se repetía noche tras noche como un mantra convenciendose que no había pruebas suficientes para demostrar que Akane Tendo permanecía con vida.

Nadie lo sabía y mucho menos él lo sabría.

Ella que era valiente y osada se había vuelto en alguien temerosa y asustada por su hijo, ahora entendía a Noriko al querer alejar y mantener ignorante a Akane en múltiples ocasiones.

Sabía de antemano que no empeoraba su comportamiento, puesto que su hijo a pesar de ya no ser el revoltoso niño que conoció a los Tendo, estaba en cierta manera estable, pues sí, seguía siendo el frío chico con el corazón roto incapaz de amar a otra mujer con la viva perturbación de la infante Tendo.

Las palabras de que la vio de nueva cuenta retumbaban una y otra vez, no quería que él se hiciera ilusiones alejándose nuevamente más de lo que él había construido de su vida y sólo por amor a alguien que desapareció o murió se viniera abajo.

Aclarando sus pensamientos la mujer adulta notó un factor como si se tratara de una fórmula, y que no había tomado en cuenta. Ella no lo protegeria, porque ya era un adulto con una vida lejos de ella y sobretodo no aseguraba que esa chica si era real.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero no tenía el control desde que Akane Tendo enamoró a su hijo.

Él se había ido desde hace más de una hora, el tiempo siempre se le hacía un tormento por cada segundo que pasaba, temia que su hijo hiciera una locura al estar frente a esa lápida blanca con el nombre marcado de negro como el carbón y que se halla ido en el estado en que el cuerpo había quedado a causa del medicamento que lo había obligado a tomar.

No podía dejar de pensar en la muerte de los Tendo y el reconocimiento de los cuerpos, pues al imaginar como habían quedado, era similar al carbón con múltiples partes enegrecidas a casi deshacerse y la carne rojiza que se carcomía.

El sosiego no encajaba perfectamemte con Ranma desde la primera visita que hizo al cementerio. Pues en aquella ocasión se había fugado de casa poco tiempo después de haber dejado el féretro a aquel lugar que solo le atraía pavor a la matriarca Saotome al igual que un aire de incomodidad.

Todos al principio decían que era un mal augurio sin embargo, después lo vieron como algo bueno. A ella le había dado rabia que la gente fuera tan cruel por pensar de esa manera, la tragedia de los Tendo que a ellos les habían dejado más dolor del que ya tenían aún era algo que no se trataba y casi nadie quería recordar al igual que ella pues no quería aceptar las palabras de gente tan ignorante y parecían ser ciertas debido al evento que se llevó a cabo esa noche, no era la más adecuada para ese entierro y la huida de su hijo ya que llovía sin parar,. Ella estaba realmente asustada y Genma desesperado cuando notaron su ausensia.

Lo buscaron por horas hasta que al fin lo hallaron por la madrugada, empapado a punto de una hipotermia enfrente a la lápida de la recién difunta y con una rosa del jardín de Nodoka en su mano, parecía tan desecho, no parecía un niño de diez años sino un adulto que había perdido a su amada.

"Me quiero ir con ella, quiero pedirle disculpas, yo no la odio, la quiero,..." una tos famelica lo detuvo. "Ella es mi prometida, ¡Akane regresa!". Repetía constantemente esas palabras o una parte de ellas entre sus delirios o lagrimas, la depresión se lo comía vivo a tal grado de verse cada día más decaído con la añoranza de verla de nuevo. Luego llegaron las alucinaciones, las huidas por horas al cementerio que cada día se hacían más constantes, los meses quedaron congelados en ese estado para Ranma, su prometida era alguien demasiado importante para él.

Nodoka recordaba como Akane disfrutaba de las historias de amor que le contaba, proclamando que su hilo rojo era Ranma y que nunca los separarían. Él era su hilo rojo y ella el de él. Akane, aquella chiquilla dejó una huella que no se borraba con el tiempo y las acciones pasadas se quedaban impregnadas a fuego, le dolía tanto recordar esos tiempos pues había otro detalle que la misma niña Tendo había especificado a esa leyenda dadole un hilo a Ranma en el que a veces ataba a sus meñiques, lo conservaba y lo tenía sujeto en el cabello como una cinta o en su muñeca, estaba ese hilo sólo sin su otra parte.

Nodoka y Gemma no eran capaces de verlo de nuevo feliz, la escuela era lo peor para él, oía los múltiples comentarios y frases estúpidamente dichas por niños que especulaban los hechos, más no sabian de la situación que vivieron los Tendo.

A veces la llamaban por explosiones de ira del pequeño azabache y otras veces recibía un bonche de las tareas no entregadas notando aún esa mirada totalmente ausente para alguien de su edad, ya no era el mismo y jamás lo sería.

Se autocastigaba por la última vez que la vio, y su vida se convirtió en un espejismo del pasado y presente unidos.

Con todos esos constantes problemas liandose cada día más contra su ser, eso se interrumpió hasta que llegó la ayuda profesional del psicólogo para tener mas controlado su dolor, aunque nunca queria ir, por lo que la condicionante fue permitirle irse a ver a Akane o a quien supuestamente yacía ahí en vez de ella para que no siguiera cometiendo locuras y estuviera un evento más alejado a provocar otra tragedia en la vida de los Saotome.

"Este medicamento contrarrestará las alusinaciones". Esas simples palabras le habían caído de golpe, su hijo no estaba loco, sólo dolido.

Miró el reloj temerosa parecía que el tiempo se vengaba de ella porque se le hacía tortuoso, escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se deslizaba, ansiosa se acercó viendo a su esposo que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"Bienvenido querido". Saludo ella con los ánimos por los suelos.

"¿Ocurre algo malo querida?"

Tal vez su esposo no era uno de los hombres más inteligentes o sensibles a los ojos de los demás, pero sin duda era el único con el que podía librar todo ese peso que sentia cuando su hijo se iba al cementerio.

"Ranma se fue a verla"

El hombre robusto miró desconcertado a su bella mujer que jalaba parte de sus ropajes arrugandolos entre sus finos dedos soltando las lágrimas que nadie más veía, excepto él, posiciono sus toscas manos en los hombros de su delicada esposa para hablarle lo más dulce posible, entendía esa frustración en su único hijo que no podía superar la muerte de alguien tan ajeno que se volvería parte de su futuro. A veces deseaba dar a parar con el desgraciado que había provocado tanto dolor en ellos y a los Tendo, más eso era imposible o riesgos porque no eran un grupo pequeño sino uno que abarcaba todo Japón, además de ser gente realmente peligrosa.

Sí alguien se enfrentaba a ellos no debía tener un buen juicio o demasiado rencor. La posibilidad de una venganza no era lejana pues las noticias de hace unos meses informaron sobre la muerte de dos miembros de ese clan, pero el era sólo un hombre y los que hallan matado a esos jade debieron ser más. Por lo tanto sólo podía consolar a su esposa de su tristeza.

"Pero querida eso es normal, siempre viene cada tercer semana".

"Genma, Ranma dice que la vio". El asombro paso por los ojos de Genma Saotome mientras se alejaba de su mujer mirando la entre nervioso y desconcertado.

"Esta pasando de nuevo".

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Miraba la lápida intranquilo acompañado a su lado por la ilusión de aquella chiquilla sentada bajo la sombra del árbol de sakura, donde ella movía sus pies de enfrente a atrás en un ritmo constante tarareando una canción que él perfectamente conocía por su viva voz de ella al estar a su lado sólo observando. La lápida la había limpiado y el aire fresco era su acompañante, llevaba un buen rato así, simplemente había un problema pues ahora ya no creía en su cien porciento que Akane estuviera enterrada ahí.

"Oye Ranma, tengo hambre ¿Por qué no vamos por unos tallarines o un okonomiyaki?".

Un suspiro salió de los labios del azabache se sentía algo adormilado después de haber tomado aquellas asquerosas cápsulas azules brillantes que eran los Nyannichuan, consultó la hora en su reloj, sabía con exactitud que llevaba más de dos horas ahí sin hacer o decir nada, pues simplemente las palabras no salían, el ramo inerte y la lápida limpia sólo eso pudo hacer, ¿Qué diría ahora?

"Ranma, vamos esto es aburrido". Bufo la niña cuya delicada mano se apoyo en su hombro.

"Si te aburres vete". Contestó malhumorado apoyando la cabeza en la lápida entre los kanjis que marcaban el nombre de la pequeña estaba bastante frustrado por sus pensamientos.

"¿Akane en realidad no estás ahí?". Se cuestionaba cerrando los ojos tratando de que la respuesta se la otorgaría su subconsciente.

"Esta en Musashino con Mousse". Replicó la pequeña sentándose a su lado posando nuevamente su mano sobre el hombro del hijo Saotome.

"Ella no es Akane". Gruño molesto apretando los puños queriendo golpear el suelo hasta destrozarse los dedos en el transcurso y asustando a la pequeña que parecía querer llorar.

"Ella es Akane, sólo que pasa algo con ella que después entenderas".

"¡No!, ¡No lo es!, y si vas a molestar con ella mejor vete".

"Pues me iré, ¡Tonto, te odio!".

"Ya no te quiero ver, lárgate, ¡Lárgate!". Hastiado gritaba al borde de la euforiadándose cuenta que hasta ese punto lo que había dicho, como una petición esta fue cumplida. Ella desapareció, esa niñata se había ido sin mostrar una sola lágrima creandole esa sensación de acidez llamada culpa que le carcomía por haberle gritado a esa pequeña Akane por lo que ella le había dicho.

Se sentía frustrado y a la vez que un completo idiota incapaz de tener en orden una sola idea en su mente y saber quien es quien, se llevó las manos al rostro y luego al cabello revolviendolo, si tan sólo no hubiera visto a la prometida de Mousse se evitaría todo ese embrollo emocional y la dosis del Nyannichuan que había dejado de tomar desde bastante tiempo atrás.

Desesperado apoyó la frente en la lápida apretando los dientes.

"Lo lamento Akane, ya no se que pensar sobre todo esto, y Kiwa, ella se parece bastante a ti que me hace sentir que debo estar con ella".

En ese instante sólo podía oírse las hojas de los árboles revoloteandose contra el viento, mientras una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

"Lo lamento, tanto, si sólo hubiera estado contigo en ese momento, tú no...tú no hubieras muerto por mi culpa o estaría contigo todavía". Un sollozo salió de sus labios, el corazón lo sentía apretado, las lágrimas, esas malditas lágrimas que no le dejaban ver más allá de unos simples borrones de color blanco y uno rojizo de lo que tenía enfrente le demostraron que ella se había llevado parte de su vida.

El viento sopló nuevamente y tras ella la primera gota del cielo cayó enfrente de la lápida blanca que se oscureció ligeramente, no le importaba porque no era la primera vez que se quedaba bajo la lluvia junto aquella tumba.

En el momento que la lluvia desprendía todo de si, él se mantenía inmutable.

Hacia horas había iniciado la lluvia, de la que pronto esas pequeñas gotas se volvieron una torrencial tormenta y donde los cabellos se le pegaban al rostro al igual que la ropa se le pegaba impertinente a su piel creando esa la ligera incomodidad, dirigió su vista al cielo adivinando que ya era bastante noche. Algo entumecido se levantó del suelo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la lápida como una despedida para dar paso a su hogar y asi evitar una gripa que era lo menos que necesitaba ahora.

Caminaba tranquilo a la salida del cementerio hasta que el sonido reconocible de una motocicleta cortoel silencio que albergaba la noche en Nerima, el dichoso vehículo paso como un rayo frente a él. Era extraño ver en el barrio de Nerima a alguien a esa velocidad y en ese tipo de vehículos pues no era de menosdecir que la mayoría se transportaba a pie o en una bicicleta dando más certeza a esa imagen apacible que tenía la ciudad que albergaba pocos coches y una plaga humana de la peor clase.

No le tomó importancia por lo que sólo seguía caminando bajo la lluvia hasta llegar frente a un local donde el bullicio provocado por la ensordecedora música alentaba a cualquiera a entrar a tomar unas copas.

No le importaba nada ya, pues sólo quería llegar a casa y descansar para irse temprano a Musashino a trabajar sin embargo, la curiosidad le albergó al llegarle el sonido de las llantas rechinando contra el asfalto, era el motociclista de hace unos instantes que se detuvo justo enfrente del Club Rokudo Rinne, el personaje oculto tras el casco negro demostró su rostro pálido como la nieve y el cabello rojizo largo deslizándose por la espalda como una llamarada, la mirada penetrante de esos ojos le hizo darse cuenta de que ese alguien se le hacía bastante familiar.

"Lo siento muñeca no puedes entrar". Habló el portero bloqueado la entrada con su brazo tratando de coquetear con la chica más baja que sólo fruncia el ceño al ver como le hablaba.

"No soy tú muñeca, busco a Tatewaki". Contestó demandante con una voz que a duras penas había causado una risa en el hombre frente a ella.

"Nadie puede hablar con él, a menos que seas una de las que se lleva a la cama"

"Yo no vengo por eso, vengo por respuestas sobre un incendió".

"Respuestas". Murmuró Ranma observando a la chica de cabellos rojos que al parecer jamás había visto, sin embargo su mente le decia lo contrario, lo mas seguro era que no era de Nerima y solo estaba de paso yaque su madre le habría mencionado acerca de alguien nuevo, pues está conocía a todos además del peculiar color de cabello que era lo más característico y difícil de olvidar.

La mujer bajo la cabeza para sonreír con coquetería deslizando sus dedos en la camisa negra del portero que en cualquier momento caería en sus encantos, aquella mirada tan llena de fuego y suspicacia era como una trampa mortal. Aquella chispa en su mirada encerraba algo que incitaba a conocer mas. "Sabes algo de una familia de Nerima llamada Tendo".

"Lindura aquí nadie se apellida Tendo desde hace años, es de mal augurio".

"Nadie sabe de ellos". Repitió burlándose ante lo tonto que sonaba la palabra augurio en aquella conversación. "Los Saotome ¿Sabes donde viven?"

"Es una familia muy reservada, pero puedes ir a Musashino. Su hijo, el prometido de la chiquilla Tendo te dará respuestas, supongo". Contestó el hombre viendo la sonrisa de satisfacción en la bella mujer de ojos color zafiro que se apartó antes de ser tocada.

La furia invadía el ser de Ranma al ver como ella preguntaba por algo que ocurrió hace años y no le concernía, ahora se veía inmiscuido en esa situación de nuevo que no le convenía más que a ellos. El peligro aparecería de nuevoen su vida, más esta vez no se llevarían lo que más amaba.

No dejaba de preguntarse ¿Quién diablos era ella? quería encarar a aquella mujer la cual notó su presencia, no hizo ningún gesto para acercarse sólo le sonrió de una forma que jamás había visto, pero la sensación no era satisfactoria, pues era de una manera retorcida de decir que sabía algo que él no. La pelirroja se alejó del hombre el cual no le había dicho lo más importante que necesitaba.

"Entonces Tatewaki ya no me servira".

"Si quieres, le puedo preguntar"

"No, no me servirá de nada".

Ya no quería oír, ni ver nada más, se acomodó la chaqueta empapada y camino a su hogar con el sonido del motor de la motocicleta recién encendida a su lejanía.

Odiaba esa sensación de que algo andaba mal debido a las preguntas de esa mujer pelirroja, con la maldita acidez del momento en su mente gruño irritado hasta que el sonido en su chaqueta lo sacó de tanto enfrascamiento, la pantalla de su teléfono brillaba con las palabras desconocido.

No quería contestar.

Apagó la pantalla colgando instantáneamente más el sonido empezó de nueva cuenta.

"Debes contestar Ranma, no es cortés ignorar llamadas". La pequeña y chillona voz de su pequeña prometida lo hizo centrarse en ella que venía en las misma condiciones que él. Empapada y las ropas escurridas por el agua.

"Pensé que te habías ido". Contestó aliviado pues pensaba que en realidad ese ataque de furia alejaría el lindo recuerdo de ella.

"Sólo por un momento bobo, no puedo dejarte sólo o te metes en problemas Ran-chan".

La pantalla se había detenido momentos atrás desde que empezó a hablar con la infante. Nuevamente el celular se encendió en una tercera llamada, ahora más dispuesto por la mirada chocolate de la niña contestó.

"Señor Saotome".

Esa voz, esa voz era de la persona a la que menos deseaba escuchar después de todo ese conflicto mental.

Era Kiwa.

"Buenas noches señorita...".

"Yangzi Jiang ese es mi apellido, pero puede llamarme Kiwa"

Él negó con la cabeza como si la tuviera enfrente, no la llamaría así por el momento.

"¿Qué se le ofrece?

"Mañana me presentaré a las tres en punto, lamentó llamarlo a su teléfono, pero Tsubasa me lo proporcionó para decirle a que horas me presentaría "

Se molestó nuevamente consigo mismo pues había olvidado el hecho de que ella trabajaría con él, pero lo que lo llevó a irritarse completamente fue que Tsubasa le dio su número sin su consentimiento como si se tratará de algo sin importancia.

"Esta bien, nos vemos mañana". El silencio se apodero hasta recordar algo que esa comversacion habia generado. "Y una cosa más señorita Yangzi Jiang".

"Sí, señor Saotome".

"No vuelvas a llamar a mi número". Colgó comenzando su caminata tratando de no mirar a la pequeña Akane que caminaba a su lado con la mirada llena de tristeza o decepción hasta podría decirse de enojo. Ranma empezaba a sospechar que la niña no era sólo producto de su mente, era algo mas que le decía algo de manera subliminal.

"Vamos a casa, hay que darnos prisa si queremos llegar antes a Musashino".

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Carretera de Nerima a Musashino_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

La motocicleta avanzaba por las calles esquivando los pocos vehículos que quedaban a su paso. El viento frío golpeaba con fuerza el cuerpo de la mujer de ropajes negros hasta llegar a un barrio bajo entre ambas ciudades.

Chasqueo la lengua disgustada, necesitaba respuestas a la de ya y Nerima no podía ser explotada en información pues llamaría demasiado la atención. Esa noche ya se había arriesgado demasiado en ir al club Rokudo Rinne.

El chillido de las llantas llamaron la atención de un grupo de hombres que se encontraban fumando en la esquina y más al ver que se trataba de una mujer.

"Oh pero que linda muñequita tenemos aquí". Sonrió un hombre tomando el hombro de la pelirroja que apagaba el motor sin prestarle atención. "Porque no te invito un trago y luego nos vamos a divertir un rato".

La pelirroja viro su vista atrás de su hombro, ahí estaba. Sonrió con coquetería haciendo que el fumador copiara su gesto al ver como esas manos pálidas tomaban su brazo sin embargo, la sensación de su cuerpo en el aire para luego chocar contra el asfalto abruptamente siendo sujeto por una llave le sacaron un quejido de dolor que se impartía el sentir como la rodilla de ella presionaba su columna sin contemplación a que se la podía romper.

El cabello rojizo se deslizaba a su rostro donde escucho la voz de ella tan suave y tersa, pero a la vez que escalofriante y amenazante.

"No obtendrás nada de mi ca-ri-ño". Presionó con más fuerza la columna del hombre hasta oír un grito ahogado que la hizo sonreír satisfecha haciendo retroceder a los hombres que se iban a lanzar sobre la menuda pelirroja que alzó un arma apuntando al sujeto que tenía bajo su merced. "Cuida la motocicleta o te destrozo cada uno de tus huesos en un sólo golpe y te arranco la lengua con los dientes, si quieres intentar algo de nuevo, ¿Entendido cariño?".

"Sí". Se quejo el hombre en el suelo mientras ella se dirigía al bar exactamente a una mesa de la esquina donde había una copa de sake frente a la persona con la que se reunía.

"Tenias razón, los Saotome la conocían, ellos me darán respuestas".

La persona frente a ella le sirvió una copa del sake para sucesivamente beber la propia creando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Vi a Saotome hijo cerca".

"Te dije que se quedaba en el cementerio a altas horas".

La sonrisa adorno los labios de la pelirroja ante la mención del chico de cabellos azabache.

"Encantador y un romántico, por lo que veo". Ironizó bebiendo de su copa dejando que él sabor le pícara brevemente la garganta ya que no acostumbraba a beber, más la sensación le hacía estar más relajada ante los errores que había cometido ese día en Nerima. "Me ayudará sin dudas, después de todo se que le interese desde el primer momento que me vio".

"Eres un tanto engreída querida"

"Realista diría yo, necesito acercarme más a él, y ya se como hacerlo".

El personaje oculto entre la oscuridad negó con la cabeza, adoraba a esa chiquilla que le había dado motivos para hacer interesante su vida y sin duda los planes de esta para conseguir lo que quería eran infalibles al igual que peligrosos. Lamentablemente esa sombra que formaba parte de la vida de la pelirroja, no podía dejar intervenir, era un asunto personal que le llevaría su propia muerte o la vida a la joven que estaba enfrente suyo.

"Has lo que quieras, a final de cuentas su destino siempre te perteneció". Contestó la mujer de las sombras. "Debes irte, ya"

"Tienes razón, debo irme". Reafirmó dando un último trago para levantarse dándole la espalda.

"Adiós querida".

"Ranko, recuerda ese es mi nombre". Los ojos azules miraron a su acompañante que se mantenía en las sombras y le otorgaba información que necesitará pues era más claro que a partir de ahí estaba más sola en ese asunto con Akane Tendo y los jade.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Suspenso. ¿Qué tiene que ver Ranko en todo esto?, ¿Qué es lo que busca? Hagan sus teorías._**


	5. Cercanía

**_Los personajes no pertenecen a mi sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para fines de e entretenimiento de una fan para los fans._**

**_Los referentes de este libro serán de libros, peliculas, series y eventos reales._**

**_Los referentes del capítulo anterior son:_**

**_Era lógico que usaría a Ranko en la historia pero se llevarán la sorpresa de que no es independiente este personaje._**

**_La actitud de Ranma en la relación con Akane como prometidos es igual a la de la serie porque como ambos son unos niños era lógico que ambos a veces pelearian por tonterías._**

**_También hice a Akane más abierta a sus emociones debido a que no se si sepan pero las relaciones personales necesitan a alguien fuerte que demuestre más lo que siente._**

**_Inesperadamente el personaje con el que habla Ranma es uno de los más sabios de la serie, pero todavía no relevante quien es._**

**_Es algo irónico lo de los tallarines y los okonomiyaki puesto que se sabe que las tres prometidas de Ranma no se llevan bien puesto que se tratan de sabotear mutuamente o en caso de Xiam Pu y Ukyo ._**

**_Al igual que en la serie y el manga, Ranma protege a Akane de los peligros y en este caso de los bravucones que tratan de dañarla por cuestiones que adelante se contarán._**

**_Los que no son muy entretenidos en buscar más de las obras de Rumiko el nombre del club donde aparece nuestra amada pelirroja es del anime más actual con shinigamis y onis, rinne y sakura son nuestros protagonistas._**

**_El compromiso con Ukyo si se efectuó pero como ya mencioné no funcionó y esta se quedó con alguien más que en adelante será mencionado_**.

**_Desde China con amor_**

**_Capítulo 4: Cercanía_**

Un simple ¿Por qué?, eso era demasiado simple, ¿Por qué?; se repetía constantemente esa pregunta y en ese momento en el que tenia las manos frías y todo el cuerpo al borde del colapso. Las gotas de agua rozaban las manos y decaian en menos de un segundo, sólo veía fuego, las llamas y el sonido de las sirenas ensordecedoras de aquellos que intentaban acabar con las llamas de ese momento.

Siempre, todo siempre era relacionado a ella con el fuego, desde su mirada hasta ese momento.

¿Por qué? Otra vez se lo repetía una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Dos palabras tan simples que el podía responder, más no podía hacerlo en ese estado de shock.

¿Por...qué...Por qué a ella y no a él?

La tragedia siempre lo apoyaba en ese instante tan juicioso y desagradable de su vida. Un momento tan primordial y certero que acababa con todo.

Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta acabando con su mutismo, Nodoka lo abrazaba inconsolable.

El sonido de la estructura de esa casa se colapsaba bajo las llamas de esa noche llena de lluvia y tragedia.

Se removió incapaz de liberarse del abrazo de su madre, el tiempo se congelaba y su dolor se intensificaba.

Era horrible esa sensación.

"¡Los hallamos!". Sonó la varonil voz de uno de los bomberos de Nerima.

Se detuvo con el corazón a punto de estallar. Estaba bien, ello estaba a salvo, pero Nodoka no lo soltaba. Otra vez el tiempo se vio detenido.

Bolsas, ¿Por qué bolsas? ¿Dónde estaba Akane?

Su padre se acercó a ellos, se le notaba afligido, el gi totalmente sucio y lleno de tizna, susurro algo que no entendió. Nodoka lo abrazó fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo a que fuera a desvanecerse, sentía el cuerpo de su madre totalmente tembloroso y la humedad de la lluvia se vio punto y aparte al sentir las lágrimas calientes de su madre chocar con su piel.

"¿Dónde estás?". Se dijo en voz alta, un poco apenas audible.

"¿Por qué a ellos?". Repetía su madre aquellas palabras una y otra vez.

Sólo fue un segundo cuando paso.

No había bolsa sólo un cuerpo pequeño, diminuto a su parecer el cual se hallaba en brazos de uno de los bomberos. El olor, ese olor nunca lo olvidaría, el olor a carne quemada y a humo que se mezclaban en perfecta sintonía.

Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, la bilis se le atoraba en la garganta, algo estaba demasiado mal.

"Lo lamentamos, nadie sobrevivió". Las lágrimas de apagaron en su vista, el dolor en el pecho se intensificó, el objeto que tenía en su mano lo apretó con fuerza y los últimos momentos antes de que se fuera molesto con ella se repitieron haciendo que su cuerpo se tenzara hasta que un grito con el nombre de la niña desgarró la noche lluviosa con llamas de ese día.

_._

_._

Como cada ocasión que soñaba con esa noche despertó respirando desesperado, con el sudor empapando su ser, era esa maldita pesadilla de nuevo.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"¡Si que eres hermosa!, ¡Por favor se mi amiga y sal conmigo!". Sonó la chillona voz de Tsubasa al ver a la peliazul esa tarde al momento que se ponía frente al escritorio de secretaria de Ranma.

Las mejillas de la joven de origen chino se tiñeron de carmín, sus manos aún sujetas por la de cabellos naranjas provocaron que se sintiera cohibida.

"Soy Kiwa, un placer". Se presentó cortes si perder en ningún momento su tranquilidad que irradiaba.

"Soy Tsubasa, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?". Pronunció esperanzada la mujer de cabellos largos y anaranjados tomando las manos de la peliazul nuevamente después de su reverencia.

"Tsubasa, deja de coquetear y ponte a trabajar". Sonó una voz de varón a sus espaldas llamando la atención de la joven azabache que lo miró con detenimiento.

"Veo que vienes de mal humor Saotome". El chico travestido dio a lucir su voz ronca de hombre mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera mirando mal a su jefe, el cual lo miraba de la misma manera. Tsubasa suspiró frustrado ante la mirada azul penetrante colocando una carpeta manila sobre la mesa.

"Esto es lo que necesitas para sobrevivir, tendrás suerte si no te despide". Le susurró al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a Kiwa la cual sólo mantenía la mirada fija y fría al que era su jefe. Familiar se le podría decir a ese personaje tan ilícito en su mente.

"Señorita Yangzi Jiang, no distraiga a sus compañeros de trabajo". La reprendió, al mismo instante que la miraba de pies a cabeza, la vestimenta no era la reglamentaria. Chasqueo la lengua irritado, la chica le estaba colmando la paciencia con sólo verla, no por la idea de que era alguien insoportable puesto que no la había tratado lo suficiente el día que la conoció, sino por lo aterradoramente parecida que era a su pequeña Akane y esa mirada que le daba demasiado de que hablar.

"Necesito que lleves esto a...". Se interrumpió un momento antes de posicionar la carpeta en las manos pálidas de la joven pensando bien a donde la mandaría puesto que mandar esos simples archivos a Nabiki destrozaria completamente su corta paciencia esa tarde ante los reproches diarios. "No, mejor preparame un té y lo llevas a mi oficina"

La chica de cabellos azules asintió sin rechistar nada, sólo se fue caminando en dirección a la sala de almuerzos como si supiera a donde ir, al mismo instante que tomaba la carpeta manila que el chico travestido le había dejado, más en un instante se vio detenido su paso.

"¿Un té de que tipo señor Saotome?". Ranma hizo caso omiso a las palabras cuya mirada de enojo notó la azabache que sólo fruncio levemente las cejas hundiendo al fin la mirada en los papeles que eran su salvavidas laboral. Ella odiaba admitir que le gustaba comparar a la gente desde que llegó a la aldea de las amazonas, pero Saotome era un hombre muy distinto a Mousse por ello, ella no podía mostrar su voluble carácter, contó hasta tres y desapareció de la vista de su jefe, no sin antes murmurar un idiota que había escuchado él.

Era parecida pero no era ella. Ranma sacudió su cabeza ante la idea. Dirigía sus pasos a la oficina de Nabiki. Detestaba la idea de que la joven trabajara para él ya que al verla la chica Tomoe atraeria más conflicto a su tensa relación. Aunque si lo pensaba debidamente le importaba poco esa convivencia, pues siempre había sido un desastre desde el momento que la conoció, pero en la área laboral se armaría otro tipo de desastre que iría uno tras otro hasta mas no poder con la familiar de su pequeña prometida y odiaria despedirla pues hacía todo perfecto y más por Sakura Corp, sus problemas debían estar más alejados de lo personal sin embargo, ante la llegada de Kiwa ¿Que pasaría?.

"Ranma, Nabiki se enterara, es muy inteligente y me verá". Pronunció la pequeña y suave voz de la Akane la cual jugueteaba con sus dedos en un gesto común de nerviosismo en ella.

"Ella no es tú". Gruño al momento que abría la puerta de la oficina de Nabiki, la cual estaba centrada en la información que leía en la computadora.

"A caso no sabes tocar Saotome". Contestó tajante a cualquier tipo de saludo cordial, pues según ella no se lo merecía, se quito los lentes que usaba para la computadora y cruzó sus manos apoyando su mentón en estas como aquel típico gesto de análisis y negociación dándole lo que ella quería.

"Te vengo a dejar las copias del último acuerdo con los Amazonas".

"¿No lo podía traer Tsubasa?".

"No es mi secretario y la secretaria esta ocupada".

La mirada escrutadora de la castaña se centro en el azabache que a pesar de verse tranquilo demostraba en su mirada cansancio, duda y sobretodo rabia para algo en particular, algo que no había visto en años de conocerlo, no desde ella.

"Bien, ¿Quién es?". Añadió levantándose del asiento para rodear y analizar a Ranma. Poder leer a la gente era un don que ella bien sabía que él odiaba aunque era bastante útil. "Estas cansado, malhumorado, bueno más de lo normal". El sonido de un gruñido de molestia por su parte, la hizo sonreír triunfante, por lo que prosiguió con sus observaciones. "Supongo que has vuelto a tomar el Nyannichuan".

"Eso no te incumbe". Se dirigía a la puerta más el agarre en su hombro por parte de ella lo hizo voltear a la dirección de la familiar de los Tendo.

"Reitero, no te incumbe". Se soltó del agarre de la chica y salió de la oficina de Nabiki la cual se quedó pensante hasta acercarse rápidamente al teléfono de su oficina.

"Necesito que vigiles a alguien, nos vemos en dos horas en la casa de té Ataru"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Señor Saotome aquí tiene su té, es de una vieja receta de las amazonas, espero y le guste".

No le dijo nada solamente le indicó con la mano que se fuera, ella mostrando su actitud apacible con la que la conoció se retiró a su puesto donde continuaba leyendo la guía de Tsubasa.

"Cabello largo, nunca me gustaba". Mencionaba la pequeña que balanceada sus pies de enfrente para atras, su mirada oscurecida y que a pesar de sólo ser un recuerdo producido por la mente de Ranma, podía ver con lujo de detalle su mirada triste, la molesta y la feliz; sin duda era aquella que había marcado una abismal desconfianza en los demás excepto él y sus padres de ambos.

Su infancia para su pequeña prometida había sido demasiado dura, vivía con temor a alguien que la atacara constantemente sin saber el motivo y jamás se supo directamente de quien se trataba ese causante, lo que si entendía era el odio de la comunidad de Nerima a Akane debido al peligro que ella había atraído por la terquedad de sus padres para no dejarla al líder de esos yakuzas.

Sólo recordaba las miles de ocasiones en las que tenía que defenderla por los bravucones que aprovechaban la soledad de la pequeña para dañarla.

Bajo la mirada al té que le había dejado la joven de China. Era cordial, sensible, elegante, una esposa perfecta o sólo sería una apariencia para ocultar su verdadera personalidad, no lo podía definir pues era pésimo para leer a las personas y esa mirada que la chica traía consigo no eran similares a unas llamas ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, eran como un infierno andante.

Dio un sorbo a la bebida caliente, escuchaba el tecleo de la computadora de la chica azabache cuya división era otorgada por la pared, ¿Qué tenía de especial para llamarle tanto la atención?

"Kiwa". Susurró su nombre con deleite, esa chica sólo la podía ver unos segundos y lo sacaba de quicio sin embargo, tampoco podía dejar de observarla averiguando más de ella que lo que llegaba a decir.

En este caso Kiwa Yangzi Jiang, era más acciones que palabras.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

El viento golpeaba fuerte a esas horas de la noche.

Dos semanas completas habían pasado junto a Kiwa como su secretaria, la cual aún le resultaba un completo misterio, debido a las circunstancias, en las que había días en los que no mostraba ni un apice de emociones, otros sonreía como si nada hubiera ocurrido y sólo una ocasión estalló en colera.

Tampoco sabía si el compromiso con Mousse era algo para ella, ya que nunca hablaba de su vida con nadie, incluso el chismoso de Tsubasa que rondaba constantemente para ver a su amiga, no le decía nada.

Ryoga, por fortuna se había ido a Okinawa para revisar las exportaciones que se realizarían junto a la espera del cargamento de los Amazonas o de lo contrario terminaría buscándola a cada segundo con la excusa de que venía a ver a Ranma, bombardeandola con tantas preguntas un tanto incomodas al punto de vista de Ranma, pues él sabia que estaría sobre ella a pesar de que se hallará comprometido con Akari.

Él admitía que la chica era interesante, más no significaba que fuera la persona más amable con la misma, debido a su temor por tratarla demasiado y caer a sus encantos como ya muchos lo habían hecho. Por decirlo así, habían caído a sus pies, pero sin creerlo, Ranma ya había caído en ellos desde el momento que la vio.

"Ve a traer con el contador el último balance". No alzaba la mirada de su computador, aún podía ver las zapatillas negras que hacían juego con las tentativas medias semitransparentes las cuales le atraían a rasgarselas él mismo. "¿Qué esperas?".

"Ranma, yo quería pedirte..."

"No me llames por mi nombre". Gruño notando el gesto de la chica había dejado de efectuar hace unos días. Esa máscara de seriedad absoluta había caído y ella estaba había con la guardia baja a cualquier situación que podría caber en problemática, y eso era a su excesiva libertad.

"Pero...". Se le notaba asombrada, para luego verse enojada y los dientes apretados debido a la tensión de su voz.

Quería suponer que ella tenía mal genio y solía ser confiada, más nadie lo llamaba por su nombre. Ni siquiera las mujeres que pasaban la noche con él.

Suponía que lo había dicho por la ocasión que accidentalmente la llamó por su nombre, haciendole creer que ella tenía el derecho de llamarlo por su igual. Un error un tanto ridículo para los demás, pero para él era demasiado incómoda la forma en que la pronunciaban.

"Eres una empleada no una amiga, que te quedé claro".

"Por supuesto señor Saotome, ¿Necesita algo más?". Contestó algo perpleja ante la manera en que le hablaba su jefe provocando que jugará con sus dedos, Ranma al ver ese gesto le llegó la imagen de Akane tan parecida a ella que lo hizo sentir más irritado. Los mínimos gestos de esa joven le inducían a un trance de enojo y de melancolía, más no se los mostraria a ella.

"No, ya puedes retirarte". Finalizó la conversación sin mirarla en algún momento, Kiwa Yangzi Jiang salió de la oficina no sabia exactamente lo que esperaba de ella pues imaginaba que ésta terminaría apoyándose en la puerta, más eso no ocurrió.

"No deberías provocarme". Sonó la voz sería de la pequeña Akane que tenía los brazos cruzados. Él por primera vez en años la ignoró siguiendo con su trabajo, esa semana era demasiado pesada por lo que el tiempo parecía más corto, no sabía cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando Kiwa llegó, azotó los papeles en la mesa con la palma de su mano.

"Esa no es manera de entregar los papeles a tu superior". Mencionó tranquilo mirando a la joven que se le veía molesta.

"Soy un ser humano y merezco ser tratada por igual".

"Eres humana, estas en un puesto de trabajo que cualquiera puede ocupar, si no es suficiente para ti puedes irte a China, ahí te espera tú prometido. Aquí no eres más importante que los demás".

Por un momento vio una rabia enorme en la mirada cafe de la chica que se le hacía de nueva cuenta conocida. Sintió como lo tomó de la camisa y la corbata acercándose a ella, olía a sakuras frescas y sus labios brillantes le inducian a saborearlos hasta no poder más. Se sentía ansioso en su presencia, más no permitiría que se exteriorizaba ese sentimiento por ella.

La joven tenía un carácter del demonio como él describía el suyo cuando se hallaba irritado, era claro que su tolerancia la pulverizaba solamente él porque no había visto ese comportamiento con los demás.

"Sueltame en este momento o te despedire".

La chica de cabellos negros en tonos azules fruncio el ceño libremente por primera vez desde que lo conoció, los ojos cafes se veían más embravecidos en llamas por ese gesto al igual que sentía como el agarre se intensificaba a tal grado que podía sentir los principios de una presión en su cuello.

Mantener la calma, era lo que se repetía en la mente de ambos hasta que uno cediera.

"Te daré hasta la cuenta de tres o terminaras en la calle". Dictó serio sin perder la seriedad de su rostro, era claro que se acababa de remplazar la sensación por otra mucho menos satisfactoria para Kiwa al oírlo.

La mirada de la chica, profunda e intimidante junto a esas acciones le decían que no era alguien común, pues venia de la misma aldea que Xiam Pu. Solamente que en esta ocasión era mucho más determinada y cargada de algo que no comprendía, era una guerrera eso estaba claro por su descendencia ya fuera de sus padres o de la personas que la entrenaron para el arte del que era experta según las palabras de Mousse. A lo mejor era eso lo que ocultaba en aquellas llamas chocolate.

"Uno"

La peliazul empezó a soltar su agarre y alzó la vista a los ojos de Ranma, chocando su iris cafe llameante contra el océano profundo en una constante lucha para ver quien cedía aquel secreto que tenían tatuado en la mirada.

"Dos". Volvió a fruncir el ceño y lo soltó como una resignación.

"Demando una disculpa". Sentenció la ojicafe.

"Ese debería pedir yo. Me amenazaste, te quedaras hasta la hora en que me vaya, durante cuanto tiempo te preguntarás". Sus pasos rodeaban a la chica que bajo la mirada apretando su mano por la impotencia. "¿Cuando yo decida darte un cambio a esa orden?, será hasta nuevo aviso o de lo contrario te despedire y dejaré en claro que ninguna empresa puede volver a contratarte por el resto de tu vida".

La irá en el rostro de la chica desapareció rápidamente, extrañando completamente a Ranma ya que esperaba una secuencia de disputas sin final cercano. Le exitaba la idea de verla furiosa, más ahora todo resultaba opuesto, ya que volvía la Kiwa sumisa y acartonada al molde de una esposa perfecta.

"Sí señor Saotome, le pido mis sinceras disculpas". Lo reverencio para dejar la oficina con el silencio que había sido acabado al cerrarse la puerta para regresar nuevamente como si aquella nube de tensión no estuviera ahí.

En esa ocasión la actitud y la sensación de tenerla tan cerca de él, lo embriagaron en sus sentidos, nadamas habían pasado dos días de aquella leve disputa, y ya deseaba verla molesta, le gustaba esa chica, aunque estuviese mal.

Su enojo lo podía comparar fácilmente con el de su Akane, a la que le había gustado demasiado verla sonreír más lo que le encantaba de ésta era la forma en como fruncia el ceño, en su niñez era una de las cosas que más le gustaba ver, a veces se preguntaba si aquello se había convertido en un fetiche pues al verlo en Kiwa la sensación se intensificaba con un cosquilleo en su ser que lo hacía sentir más vivo.

Miró en dirección opuesta a la que estaba su auto podía ver aún por donde se dirigía la chica que caminaba lentamente por la acera para llegar a su hogar o a un transporte público, la silueta de Kiwa a comparación de muchas mujeres era pequeña y bien proporcionada a sus atributos, solamente que era bastante desconcertante no verla con facilidad al momento de verla entre demasiadas personas, pero también detallaba varios aspectos de ella en su andar como lo eran la forma en que sus piernas se movían y el vaivén de sus caderas.

Una vez perdida de su vista dirigió su vista al cielo que se encontraba semiestrellado generándole cierta nostalgia a la vez que sueño, podía verse de nuevo cerca de el estanque koi de la casa Tendo a un lado de Akane que jugaba a juntar los puntos del cielo formando figuras.

Ahora que lo pensaba la pequeña Akane había dejado de aparecer constantemente a su lado y tampoco había pensado en ella desde la tarde del día anterior, sólo veía a la china que se introducía cada vez más en sus pensamientos.

"Saotome". Dijo la voz de una mujer atrás de él.

"Ahora, ¿Qué quieres?". Contestó malhumorado pues reconocía perfectamente esa voz.

"Ja, tú humor no ha mejorado en todo el día por lo que veo"

"Ve al grano Tomoe"

"Tú secretaría, no me importa si se parece a Akane, porque no lo es".

El viento sopló fuertemente como una ráfaga furiosa agitando el cabello de la castaña y el azabache que sonrió soberbio ante la frase de la mujer frente a él.

"No soy idiota Nabiki y tú tampoco lo eres, esa chica viene de China al igual que Xiam Pu y Mousse, ella no tiene nada que ver con Akane".

"Bueno, entonces te interesará saber un poco más de esa chica, puede resultar una espía de otra empresa. Fue muy difícil encontrar información de ella, ¿No te parece extraño?".

"Siempre metiéndote en la vida de los demás, veo que esa manía tuya no desaparecerá jamás".

"¿Quieres saber más de ella o no?".

La mirada desconfiada se dirigió al sobre manila sellado con información acerca de Kiwa Yangzi Jiang cuyo nombre se encontraba marcado en la parte frontal, parecía muy poca pues el grueso casi imperceptible de aquel sobre indicaba que Nabiki tampoco estaba satisfecha por la información.

"No la quiero".

"¿Hablas en serio?, tú te la pierdes cielo, no imaginas que es aquella chica".

"Y a caso tú si lo averiguaste".

Al recordarselo la castaña chasqueo la lengua con molestia, aclarando que no había conseguido nada. Era como si no existiera para nadie, era como una sombra y eso inquietan a la joven Tomoe porque le gustaba tener el control de las cosas y esa chica era algo que le estaba enojado con devocía, porque no podía entender que era de ella, no veía nada en esa mirada café, el porte, nada y la investigación que mando a hacer con Lumu no le sirvió de nada. Por lo que mentiría para encubrir que la mejor investigadores de Asia no encontró nada de esa joven que parecía desaparecer en horas para volver como si nada. Bastante huraña diría Nabiki.

"No me costará nada hallar de esa chica y lo sabes, yo me entero de todo Saotome".

Ranma no evitó darle la razón a pesar de la desconfianza en la mirada de la Tomoe, pero su respuesta seguia en pie; no quería la sucia información de Nabiki que ella podía bien soltar con unos cuantos tragos, tampoco le convenía saber más de su trabajadora, porque le daba una sensación extraña su forma de ser, por eso sólo conocería lo estrictamente necesario.

"Buena suerte". Se despidió dándole la espalda a la mujer oyendo el sonido rugiente de una motocicleta negra que se acercaba a una velocidad excesiva de la permitida cuya dirección a un punto en específico por la dirección que tomaba, Ranma trato de ver exactamente que era o a quien buscaba, más no tardo demasiado en ver el objetivo al momento que la persona de negro desenfundaba un arma.

"¡Cuidado Nabiki!". Gritó al momento de que la persona tras el casco obscuro alzaba un arma con silenciador y expulsaba un par de disparos.

Las balas surcaron el aire hasta llegar a un punto, se escucho el grito femenino junto a un golpe seco de un cuerpo caer contra el asfalto.

El rugido del motor se alejaba cada vez más sin retroceder porque era claro que había dado a quien era su objetivo.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

El pequeño riachuelo dejaba correr el agua de manera suave apenas provocando un sonido que se veía opacado por el grito de batalla de un par de figuras femeninas que luchaban a puño y espada.

"Eres demasiado pequeña para vencerme". Sonrió arrogante una Xiam Pu de 15 años insertando un puñetazo alto que dio directo en la pequeña niña de 10 que empezaba a retroceder en maniobras dignas de un acróbata de circo.

La respiración agitada parecía no llamar la atención de ninguna, pues si las mirabas fijamente los ojos sangre y chocolate chocaban constantemente con emociones dignas de rivales. No importaba el cansancio sólo la derrota de la otra por lo que hallar un punto débil en la defensa de su contrincante era la mayor estrategia hasta el momento.

Los guerreros amazonas no se rendían y no tenían piedad durante la batalla, no hay contemplaciones y mucho menos diferencias en lo que respecta al género o edad por ello eran considerados uno de los más sádicos que servían perfectamente para un grupo que reinaba toda China y buscaba a la mayoría de sus miembros en los amazonas.

Las patadas altas y los duros esquives junto con los aterrizajes que podrían quebrar el brazo o el tobillo a quien no tuviera experiencia, sin duda eran algo empleado dignamente a pesar del cansancio.

Ni una de las dos cederia.

La chica de mirada roja no pudo detener el ataque demoledor contra su cuerpo que terminó en el suelo con una espada al filo de su cuello y su cabello empapado con el riachuelo tan cerca de su ser que si hubiera sido una batalla real su sangre correría con el agua del riachuelo. No habían usado armas para pelear sin embargo, eran necesarias para mostrar la derrota a su rival como sus ancestros lo ha habían dejado como legado.

"Muy bien". Aplaudía una mujer no tan joven, pero tampoco tan mayor a ambas que aún normalizaban su respiración. "Punto uno Xiam Pu no subestimar a tu contrincante aunque sea más pequeño y segundo Kiwa deja de jugar con Xiam Pu, te entreno para ser fuerte pequeña, no para fanfarronear". Sonó la voz sería de esa mujer de cabellos púrpura intensos y ojos esmeralda, mirando a ambas con severidad. A la de cabellos púrpura claros por ser su nieta y la más pequeña por ser su tutorada.

"Pero abuela".

"Xiam Pu ve con tu madre, es suficiente por hoy".

"Kiwa entrena más por eso es más fuerte y sus habilidades agudizadas y no es una amazona real".

La mujer de cabellos púrpura a tono azulado negó con su cabeza al momento que cerraba sus bellos ojos, su nieta era testaruda con la pequeña niña que era como una hija para ella. Frunciendo su gesto asustó un poco a la preadolescente que retrocedió un paso, Xiam Pu sabía que su abuela detestaba cuando decía aquello, por lo que trato de mostrar más su orgullo y hacer ver que no la intimidaria.

"Kiwa tiene que ir al río de su nacimiento para buscar una hierba, para curar la mala vista de Mousse". Contestó la mujer sin demostrar lo harta que estaba de las mismas palabras.

"Él es torpe por naturaleza abuela, Kiwa no debería perder tiempo con un chico tan tonto".

La mirada roja y café se vieron fijamente hasta que la de la más joven se desvió a lo que realizaba con sumo cuidado, la pequeña Kiwa metía unos pequeños frascos a su mochila para luego colgarla en su hombro evitando halar de sus cabellos similares a un manto nocturno.

"Hasta luego Xiam Pu". Los pasos de la niña que parecía ser más madura a ella la irritaban. Piso el suelo con rabia, la odiaba desde el conocimiento de su existencia y su llegada a la aldea; detestaba la idea de que Mousse la defendía de sus ataques porque según ella defendía el honor de una verdadera amazona ante una usurpadora inútil que ahora resultaba ser más diestra como guerrera.

Caminaba a la aldea con tranquilidad, a sabiendas de estar agobiada totalmente por sus recuerdos.

"Ese tonto, Mousse no aceptaría regalo de una chica que no sea yo". Pateaba una pequeña piedra con su zapato chino hasta darle con toda su fuerza lanzandolo lo más lejos de su vista. "Él me ama, y no haría nada para hacerme enojar, aceptar un regalo de Kiwa es patético".

"Xiam Pu, ¿Qué haces?".

La voz que ella conocía era de aquel niño dulce que la había idolatrado y que la había querído con todo su ser, se hallaba de espaldas a ella hablándole mientras le tocaba el hombro, siempre había sido alguien dulce y respetuoso, provocandole un gran cariño hacía él, más la tradición amazona dictaba que pelearia con quien sería su prometido y futuro esposo hasta los dieciséis y eso sí lo permitía ella y él lo pedía. Quería a Mousse sin embargo, Kiwa se había vuelto un rival para ella, las atenciones que le dedicaba el chico de ojos azul intenso se fragmento por cuidar a la mocosa que tanto odiaba.

"No molestes, porque no vas a ver a Kiwa, oh cierto se fue y no te dijo nada porque no te quiere".

El pequeño de cabello negro negó con sus cabeza ya que sabía que Xiam Pu decía eso porque sabía que le doleria la idea de que Kiwa lo dejará, ella había sido alguien que había entrado en su corazón sin esfuerzo y de forma más profunda que la misma Xiam Pu, y por eso trataba de volverlo infeliz, no entendía sus motivos, en cierta teoría imaginaba por el hecho de que ya no era su sombra haciéndolo enojar por lo vanidosa que era la chica, o al menos así lo pensaba. No es que ya no sintiera nada por la de ojos rojizos sólo era que le dolía saber que esos constantes rechazos no habían ayudado a que siguiera sintiendo ese sentimiento enorme como lo era con Kiwa.

Había tomado una decisión respecto a su elección de compromiso, era claro ya desde hace tiempo; por lo que esperaba ser correspondido.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Las gotitas líquidas humedecian el pasto que estaban junto a unas zapatillas chinas, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

El rostro sucio por la tierra y el lodo demacraban más su gesto en ese inocente rostro, se sentía débil, la sensación era muy conocida, era débil y pisoteada por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse de alguien más fuerte, sabía que no era débil y se lo demostraría a su abuela y a Xiam Pu para que dejará de jactarse de su belleza y fuerza;aún sentía el dolor a causa de los golpes impartidos por la chica de cabellos púrpuras claros, no había tenido piedad como se lo dijo su abuela.

"Kiwa, por kami que bueno que te encuentro". El chiquillo de lentes y de cabello negro como la noche, le toco el hombro más esta se alejó no quería que la viera enmedio de sus sollozos. Él le dijo que ella era fuerte, lo que había pasado y al estar llorando en ese momento y en su presencia la hacía sentirse aún más pequeña y débil, en definitiva lo había decepcionado totalmente.

"Vete". Contestó cortante abrazandose a si misma hundiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas.

"Kiwa, vamos, es normal que pierdas contra Xiam Pu, ella normalmente me gana, solo son entrenamientos y es tu primer entrenamiento de combate".

"Soy débil y fea, no soy una amazona".

El pelinegro la miró preocupado, los pocos meses en los que había llegado a la aldea, era claro que su fuerza era superior a la de Xiam Pu sólo le faltaba técnica, era como si su vida hubiese sido para que se dedicará al arte marcial y ser una guerrera.

Mousse era considerado torpe en más de una vez al día por su amada ojos rojizos y a veces por su maestra que constantemente podía ver los gestos de lástima o negación al verlo pelear en el estilo tradicional de su arte sin las armas ocultas en las que era bastante diestro. En ese momento podía verse reflejado en Kiwa, su timidez, su carácter explosivo con su peculiar mirada la hacían adorable a su propio criterio, miró en dirección de unos arbustos y vio una flor.

"Kiwa, no eres débil". Oía como ella se sorbia la nariz sin recato y educación como debía hacer una niña delicada, sino de alguien de la manera tozuda. Diferente y hermosa así la definía por quien era, aquella que abría su corazón a quien la conociera. "Eres hermosa, podría decirse...más que Xiam Pu y llorar no te ayudará en nada".

La pequeña de cabellos negros en tonos azules alzó la vista al fin para mirar a una de las dos personas que la querían desde su llegada a la aldea, la flor que tenía Mousse en sus manos paso al cabello de Kiwa, la niña sonrió por primera vez después del combate con su superior y sintió la calidez del beso en su frente, provocando que cerrará sus ojos cafes disfrutando la sensación. Era familiar, cálida y le faltaba algo que ella no podía comprender. Ese gesto, le gustaba y también le disgustan por el vacío que representaba.

"Vamos a entrenar, te enseñaré el arte de las armas ocultas y pelea cercana".

"¿Ahora?". Preguntó algo asustada por el miedo a ser golpeada brutalmente de nueva cuenta.

"Sí, pero no te haré daño". Sonrió el ojiazul que se había quitado las molestas gafas. Al ver los ojos de su amigo, Kiwa pensó en los ojos de Mousse y recordó algo importante, algo que repiqueaba en su memoria queriendo salir a la superficie.

"Mousse, yo buscaré algo para mejorar tu vista, yo curare tus ojos".

"Gracias Kiwa, ¿Estas lista?". El azabache sonrío ante la afirmación para luego posicionarse en pose de pelea frente a la mirada de la chiquilla que adoptaba la misma en forma más tímida. "¡No temas!, es entrenamiento, y te lo repito jamás te haría daño, me importas demasiado".

Las mejillas de la niña enrojecieron por el cariño con el que fue mencionada la frase, cerró sus ojos escuchando otros sonidos que no eran como los que estaban ahí y una voz que parecía tan lejana, cuando al fin abrió sus ojos cafes mostraron al fin una mirada fría, sería y competitiva, como la que su maestra le había dicho que mirase a su oponente, apretó los puños con fuerza y lanzó un grito de guerra al igual que el azabache que recibía el puñetazo en su antebrazo a manera de bloqueo.

Él podía jurar que el viento murmuraba miles de cosas, era tal la sensación de paz que podía oír a kilómetros el sonido del río Yangzi Jiang como el apellido de la chiquilla que le atraía y no dudaba en querer desde hace años, podría decirse que desde su llegada.

"Mousse, ¿Qué haces aquí?, debíamos de estar entrenando, no perdiendo el tiempo tonto"

"Eso hago, es meditación".

La chica de cabellos púrpuras se cruzó de brazos molesta para sentarse a su lado mirando al lado contrario esquivando la sensación de armonía que Mousse le atraía con su sola presencia.

"No volverá, la abuela regresó y ella no lo hizo de nuevo como la primera vez que halló la cura temporal de tu vista, además cumplio años ayer si no vuelve ahora jamás lo hará".

"Ella tiene cosas que hacer, además Cologne dijo que ella quería estar sola". Pronunció aún con los ojos cerrados el azabache.

"La abuela siempre dice eso cuando se va y no regresa por mucho tiempo". Gruño la pelimorada a su lado; el viento volvió a murmurar algo y el chico al fin abrió sus ojos para empezar a caminar siendo seguido por la chica que fingía irritabilidad por no decirle nada e irse como si no hablará con él, el color blanco de su traje de entrenamiento lo hacía ver diferente entre tanto traje de color rojo, verde y azul de la aldea por lo que perderlo no era posible.

Noto que su paso se empezaba a acelerar por lo que ella lo imitó ¿Qué diablos le sucedía a Mousse para comportarse de esa manera?

"Tonto, espera ¿A dónde vas?, ya no te seguiré si no me dices".

"Entonces no me sigas y regresa a la aldea"

Xiam Pu se detuvo ante las palabras duras que le había dicho el chico, le habían dolido, como los golpes que impactaban en su cuerpo a causa de la fuerza que imponía Kiwa en sus combates. No, está era peor. Negó con su cabeza para seguir, sintiendo que el pasto la picaba los pies mientras lo perseguía, Mousse no se dignaba a mirarla mucho menos cuando ella resbaló con un cacho de madera y cayo al suelo, apretó los puños con ira, ¿Qué era tan importante para no protegerla?.

"¡Mousse!".

Se levantó del suelo molesta por la clara falta de ayuda a su ser para ver como el chico había quedado inmóvil de repente; frente a ambos estaba la silueta pequeña y delgada de una mujer de cabellos que danzaban en el aire, venia caminando lentamente, Xiam Pu se molestó ante la visión de la chiquilla que deseaba ya no ver mas, más parecia tener algo diferente debido a su postura y la forma en que caminaba.

De un segundo a otro la joven azabache cayó al suelo, Mousse empezó a correr a la misma al igual que la llamaba por su nombre viendo el estado maltrecho en el que se encontraba.

"Kiwa, ¡Kiwa!". Gritaba su nombre el azabache tomando a la chica en brazos que fruncia levemente sus facciones en una de dolor, notó la mano de esta en su costado y la sangre que la teñia. "¡Maldición, que has hecho!, no perdoname, despierta, no te duermas".

La chica abrió los ojos levemente todo lo veia borroso sin embargo, podia distinguir la silueta blanca frente a ella.

"Conseguí, la cura definitiva para tus ojos". Murmuró debil parpadeando lentamente y abriendo la boca como si le costara respirar.

"Es mentira, ya lo habias hecho, ¿A dónde diablos fuiste?, Kiwa despierta". Se decía mentalmente mientras se la llevaba en brazos a la aldea. "¿A quién espiaste?". Se repetía molesto siendo seguido por Xiam Pu que no entendía la situación.

"Resiste, si te mueres, yo me voy contigo"

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**Nunca me ha gustado justificar mis acciones, además es la primera vez que respondo comentarios de esta manera porque casi no me gustaba la idea de publicar, sino de leer aquí, pero hay una vez para todo asi que...**_

_**Rj45: Mi problema fue que no quise usar las personalidades de los personajes como tal porque la idea principal es un AU y no lo eapecifique, además porque esta historia esta publicada en otra plataforma y jamás tuve quejas de ello. Ese fue un error por lo tanto te pido disculpas.**_

_**SaraTendo: Tal vez resulte confusa porque no es un estilo de novela común el que uso, sino un estilo antinovelista que recientemente especifique. Por ello es difícil de entender, pero a la larga se comprende. Además me di cuenta muy tarde de mis horrores ortográficos, porque sufro una ligera dislepcia y no acostumbro en escribir aquí.**_

_**CruzRodrguez: Agradezco tu apoyo y que te halla gustado. De hecho por ello decidí escribir esta historia. Porque estaba harta de la misma trama, los mismos problemas y actitudes casi nada cambiantes. Y a decir verdad tenía la idea de cancelar la publicación de la historia y borrarla para que se mantuviera viva en la plataforma donde originalmente surgió. Pero sigo aquí y creo que proseguire.**_


	6. La intrusa

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los uso para fines de entretenimiento de una fan para otros fans._**

**_Esta historia esta basada en diferentes libros, series, canciones y películas._**

**_Los referentes del capítulo anterior son:_**

**_La ética de trabajo en Japón no la considere en la serie puesto que ninguna empresa puede despedir a un empleado sino dejarlo en un espacio sin hacer nada para que este decida renunciar._**

**_La parte donde Mousse le grita a Kiwa que despierte es un referente al manga final después de la batalla contra Saffron en Jusenkyo donde Ranma le grita a Akane._**

**_La actitud de Tsubasa es igual a la del manga y el anime al estar una chica a la cercanía._**

**_Okinawa es una ciudad costera o al menos eso recuerdo._**

**_La forma de actuar de Kiwa será todavía un misterio, por el momento._**

**_La parte de Ranma, Nabiki y el tirador en motocicleta es muy común en películas de acción que me encantan ver._**

**_La mujer que cuida de Kiwa obviamente es Cologne, pero en una versión más joven y su edad sería como de 40 a 50 años pero su imagen es como la del anime y manga cuando viajan por el tiempo con el espejo griego, pues como una adicionante, las amazonas no envejecen demasiado rápido._**

**_Y finalmente la persona que llama Nabiki para verse en una casa de té llamada Ataru, iba a ser Ataru Moroboshi, este es otra obra de Rumiko llamada Urusei Yatsura y fue reemplazado por Lumu la alien._**

**_Desde China con amor_**

**_Capítulo 5. La intrusa_**

La brillante pantalla se iluminaba constantemente en un parpadeo incesante desde hace un tiempo, la luz iluminaba la pequeña y oscura habitación donde los quejidos leves rebotaban entre las paredes.

Entre uno de los parpadeos al filo de la ventana se podia visualizar la silueta sinuosa que alzaba en un constante movimiento su mano que se movia de arriba a abajo en búsqueda de una sutura en su ser. El hilo danzante se encajaba en la piel sintiéndose molesta por lo ocurrido. La silueta femenina de cabellos rojos fuego ocasionalmente se limitaba a mirar su trabajo en aquel lugar solitario, ante las acciones pasadas momentos atrás estas le provocaban un punzante dolor de cabeza, porque no podía dejar de ver sus manos repletas de su propia sangre, una victoria herida es lo que la hacían torcer su gesto.

Le faltaba poco para terminar aquella costura que retorcia su vientre en una división nada profunda, suspiro dejando ir todo el dolor, sus manos le temblaban por ello alargó la mano a la botella de sake barato que había conseguido para darle un largo trago, el dolor no desvaneció, más este era más tolerable.

El teléfono dejó de parpadear mostrando la séptima llamada perdida, no le importaba de quien se tratase y lo que ocurriese para que la llamarán tan seguidamente, porque en cierta parte lo sabía sin embargo, no era el momento para atender ese asunto. La aguja volvió a encajarse en su piel sacándole un quejido más imperceptible que los anteriores.

Observó la katana a su lado, una cruda, pero satisfactoria victoria, así la sentía al volver a tomar aquella arma en sus manos y sentir los grabados en su larga navaja sin duda era el éxtasis.

El hilo trono en un sonido débil y con ello su alivio se acopló, tomó el teléfono entre sus manos manchadas de su sangre, el gesto lo tenía fruncido, debió haber contestado pues al parecer si era importante, se levantó con dificultad del suelo, se deshizo de la ropa que usaba para caminar a paso lento a la puerta por la que había forzado su ingreso, tenía ropas guardadas por suerte por lo que no debia irse con aquella pinta de medio morir.

Aún recordaba como el bastardo que la hirió seguía con vida, tal vez no era una desquicida como se lo solía repetirle él al enfrentarse con ella, más la situación lo ameritaba, aún lo necesitaba con vida a él y a su pareja.

El teléfono volvió a brillar y con este su rostro con las pupilas azules miraron con cierta saña para luego mostrar su rostro neutro.

"Saotome". Pronunció para si misma cuando se subió a la motocicleta, si había acertado, se repetía constantemente para al fin irse a donde la convocaban sus superiores por aquella insignificante acción.

La oscuridad era una sola en las calles de Musashino, el sonido de las pisadas aceleradas se escuchaban entre los callejones, cada vez parecían desaparecer un par de pies o mas a cada segundo pues iban cayendo inertes al suelo o retorciendose de dolor.

Ya eran altas horas de la noche, nadie sale de la seguridad de su hogar a menos que ya no quiera despertar en el por los constantes enfrentamientos entre los yakuzas, o es lo que piensa la mayoría debido a reportajes de múltiples cuerpos hallados, los cuales indicaban su relación con los yakuzas jade.

Ya el tiempo era largo desde la muerte de los primeros jade que sólo fueron el comienzo en Amori y fueron recorriendo todo Japón dando muerte a los más fuertes miembros hasta llegar a Musashino donde los ataques a los jade se concentraron más. Debían detener al grupo, o eso pensaban al principio, sólo que no era un grupo era una persona.

"¡Detenganla!". Se oían los gritos de un grupo de personas. Las armas expulsaban las balas que se estrellaban contra el asfalto o las paredes al no dar en el blanco.

El personaje oculto entre cada esquina sacó una nueva arma levantandola en el aire, no tenia silenciador haciendo que el sonido saliera tan estridente que rebotó en las paredes seguido de un grito de la persona que recibió el tiro.

"¡Traigan...a esa bastarda!"

Cuatro, cinco o tal vez diez personas en persecución de aquella cabellera roja que se deslizaba de forma magistral entre los callejones, hasta desaparecer en las sombras.

Debía ser rápida, los papeles resguardados eran importantes para saber de la persona a la que buscaba y estaba enlazada a los Saotome, sus movimientos los hacía de manera sigilosa de tal forma que pudiera ocultarse detrás de un callejón, la respiración subía y bajaba, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, sonrió confiada, no había moros en la costa.

La mirada azul observaba como su enemigo la perdía de vista, habían fallado de nuevo al intentar capturarla. Suspiró con cansancio lanzando en el aire una memoria RAM y aplastando los papeles bajo su ropa sin embargo, el alivio duro poco al vislumbrar la silueta de alguien frente a la pelirroja.

"Veo que no aprendes, debiste dejarlo como era, mocosa".

"Nos volvemos a ver". Una mueca similar a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sabía que aparecería tarde o temprano, ya era demasiado novato el que le daba caza y no la capturaban. Por algo ya se había estado preparado para ese encuentro.

El filo de la katana resplandecio tras salir de la funda de la espalda de su enemigo, su gesto se endurecio al ver su arma perdida en manos de él, más lo consideraba muy ingenuo al subestimarla y sólo traer su arma para enfrentarla como si aún se tratar de la chiquilla que había dañado y dado la oportunidad de irse con vida. Había cometido un error esa vez, trono sus puños ansiosa pues esto es lo que esperaba mientras las pequeñas navajas las movía con maestría en sus manos para mandarlas a los pies de su enemigo que se burló de su pésima puntería al haberlas esquivado lanzándose al ataque de la pelirroja.

El primer abaniqueo junto a una estocada, ella la retrocedió, sus años de entrenamiento no serían en vano, su puño se lanzó con fuerza acertando un golpe que no parecía dañar, reflejo tras reflejo del arma oriental se movían en claros intentos de corte y ella tocando los distintos puntos que tocaba cercano al primero, lo que trataba de lograr necesitaba demasiada concentración y certeza por lo que fallar sería bastante peligroso y lo que quería era herirlo.

Un codazo certero en el rostro la había aturdido provocando el retroceso de sus pasos, sintió de nuevo el filo cercano a su rostro moviéndose del lado opuesto más este sólo era un señuelo del verdadero ataque, los ojos de la pelirroja se expandieron al momento de sentir esa arma, un grito desgarrador apagó nuevamente con la paz en las calles de Musashino.

Ella cayó al suelo sosteniendo el arma como si temiera a que está se profundizara, alzó la vista mirando aquella cara fina que tenia el rostro pulcro de emoción alguna y el cabello largo y sedoso de su enemigo que la tomaba con una de sus manos su cabeza que a comparación con las manos de ella la del ninja frente a ella eran enormes. La elite de los yakuzas del grupo jade, se repetía más sabía que no era el mejor, ella lo era. Su cabeza la sentía presionada y las cabellos parecia desperendersele de su cuero cabelludo, sólo un poco más, se decía mentalmente.

"Unas últimas pabras pelirroja".

Un quejido salió de los labios de la receptora, la tenía ganada pensaba él, más la sonrisa en los labios de ella y el golpe certero en su hombro que había sido tocado cientos de veces se vio acompañado de un sonido de algo rompiéndose, el rostro se me desfiguro totalmente y con el sonido similar al de un alarido de un animal herido la soltó sosteniendo su brazo roto.

Una mirada llena de cólera se dirigió a la mirada fría de la pelirroja que tomaba el mango de la katana, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la pérdida de su arma?, cinco o tal vez ocho años.

"Tienes suerte de seguir con vida, Konatsu"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Varias cosas eran imperceptibles para sus sentidos en ese instante pues ni siquiera el ruido suave de los zapatos de goma que golpeaban el blanco azulejo del hospital hacían que su mente estuviera en paz, Ranma viro su vista a la ventana de la habitación que era de un color blanco que podría decirse que le dañaba la vista.

"Menos mal que recibiste el tiro, si no, no se que harían sin mí".

"Hubiera dejado que te dispararan Nabiki". Gruño irritado por el olor intenso a antibiótico y cloro con el que desinfectaban los pisos a su lejanía, sumando la incomodidad de las vendas en su cuerpo.

"Me sorprende que salieras ileso".

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro del varón ya que no era la primera vez que le disparaban por lo ello el dolor ya era bastante familiar.

"Si Akane estuviera aquí, estaría muerta de miedo al verte postrado en esta cama y todo narcotizado por los medicamentos para aliviar el dolor, ella siempre te curaba las heridas después de defenderla de los imbéciles que la lastimaban. Sinceramente no se, si eras valiente o lo bastante idiota para salir lastimado". Se decía mas para si misma la castaña de cabellos cortos que tenía una leve sombra de dolor en su mirada a pesar de decir todo aquello como un reproche, nunca se lo había dicho a sus padres y menos a Ranma, porque no lo quería cerca. Pero su aberración al prometido de su pequeña familiar era debido a que siempre lo considero un bache en su relación con Akane. Pero eso era debido a que la consideraba la persona que más quería en ese mundo, por la forma aunque ingenua había sido amororsa con ella y haberla perdido hizo que cambiará a quien era ahora.

Nunca, esa palabra la decía una y otra vez como un disco rayado cuando se refería a Akane, deseaba con toda su alma volver a verla, escuchar su melodiosa voz incitandola a seguirle el paso en sus acciones y ver la brillante sonrisa que tenía cuando ayudaba a curar las heridas de ella, No entendí a como era que una niña tan pequeña supiera hacer aquello con tanta facilidad, pero...pero la gente de los jade no supo que momento detenerse por su avaricia y los Saotome también sufrieron la pérdida de ella.

"En fin creo que tienes suerte". Mencionó mirando su celular para luego apagar la pantalla. "Va a venir tu secretaria, Tsubasa no contestaba su teléfono y aprovechando la presencia de Kiwa como trabajadora, ella te va a cuidar, porque le pagas".

"No la necesito". Volvió a gruñir, la quería lo más lejos posible ahora que le habían vuelto a disparar, estaba ocurriendo de nuevo, los mismos eventos en su adolescencia se repetían.

"Saotome, yo no te cuidaré, además la chica tiene conocimientos de medicina". La castaña se alejaba de seguro hacía la puerta. "Además no es como si la fueras a meter a tú cama o la mano, ya que le tienes respeto a Mousse".

La castaña cerró la puerta dejandolo solo en esa soledad sofocante. Akane ya no aparecía por lo que suponía era debido a su forma de haberla dejado ir de manera inconsciente, se quedó viendo el techo totalmente inexpresivo hasta por fin cerrar sus ojos, una sensación de picor subía por su garganta, otra vez la maldita sensación de impotencia, cuantas veces tenía que vivir por lo mismo para poder tener una vida tranquila, si Akane estuviera con él, tal vez y solo tal vez las cosas serían mejor o al menos lo haría todo más tolerable.

La puerta corrediza de la habitación se abrió, de manera tan suave a la vez que sutil que podría pasar aquella acción por no hecha. Los movimientos graciles que se comparaban con los de un artista marcial especializado en el arte de un ninja se posaban a su lado, la fina mano se situó en su frente, suspiro cansado, ella actuaba como su Akane cuando se preocupaba, abrió los ojos viendo los ojos cafes observarlo, tan similares, pero de naturaleza distinta.

"Me alegro que este bien señor Saotome". Sonrió la peliazul sentándose en la silla a un lado de la cama. "¿Cómo esta?"

"Kiwa, no tienes que estar aquí"

La chica parecía no prestarle atención debido a que sacó un libro de su bolso, el mismo libro que ella había comprado el día que la vio. Las hojas separadas por la marca que atravesaba su progreso le hacían preguntarse, ¿Quién era ella realmente?

La mujer de cabellos negros y de carácter volátil no solamente era Kiwa. Debía ver algo más por ello la tensión que ambos sufrían al estar cerca del otro y Ranma estaba seguro que no era el solamente, ella también lo notaba.

"Debo estarlo señor Saotome, la señorita Tomoe dijo que era parte de mi trabajo, por algo me pagaban". Repitió las misma palabras de su semejante laboral como si hubiera sido ensayado.

El silencio era abrumador, podía jurar que la chica había llegado de correr, pues al verla con ropas deportivas le arrastraban a esa teoría.

El frío de la habitación era incesante, no entendía que hacía recostado en esa cama si se sentía perfectamente bien después del ataque, solo el ligero picor en su ser y los molestos recuerdos de hace unas horas.

Escuchar el grito de Nabiki al ser lanzada al suelo por su peso y la bala incrustarse en su cuerpo le dieron la amarga sensación en su boca, el dolor había sido terrible, sentía que sus pulmones le colapsarian en cualquier momento y el frío asfalto del estacionamiento parecía distorcionarse al igual que todo a su alrededor.

El líquido caliente que había amenzado con emanar de su cuerpo, los gritos y amenazas de Nabiki le habían parecido tan pasajeros en ese instante al decirle que no cerrará los ojos.

Se sentía distinto, tranquilo y a la vez aliviado porque volvería a ver a su Akane, aunque era claro que no fue así, pues el pasar de la hoja del libro de Kiwa lo hizo prestar total atención en ella, parecía cansada, a lo mejor por el ejercicio que era una rutina para ella, ya que su vida de veía liada al de una guerrera.

"Kiwa". La chica alzó la mirada del libro ante el llamado. "Puedes cerrar la ventana"

Ella asintió, dejó el libro sobre la mesa donde reposaban algunos medicamentos, sus ojos pasearon a la figura delgada de la chica, podía ver su cuerpo estilizado moverse como la noche de ayer. Su cabello largo casi tanto como el de Xiam Pu trenzado ocultaba algo de tintura obscura que recorría levemente ese camino de piel.

"Un tatuaje". Murmuró para si mismo, su espalda descubierta por una pequeña parte bajo el sujetador que tenía la chica podía vislumbrar lo que eran líneas negras trazando su espalda, en cierta manera le daba curiosidad hasta donde llegaban esas marcas de tinta en el cuerpo de la chica, tal vez eran letras o unos kanjis.

"Señor Saotome, no es amable quedarse viendo de esa manera".

"Tienes un tatuaje". Contestó ignorando el comentario de la chica que parpadeo confundida y luego mostró una mueca de disgusto, Kiwa tenía múltiples facetas en ella que cambiaban de golpe como una pequeña bomba, y el tatuaje es algo que claramente no le importaba e inmiscuia sin embargo, la curiosidad lo picaba, por eso le preguntaba.

"Es honor en chino, en Joketsuzoku todos los guerreros fuertes tienen uno Xiam Pu tiene amor al igual que Mousse, es una tradición, cuando se tiene más de uno es raro, más si tiene un dibujo, ¿Algo más que quiera saber señor Saotome?". Cuestionó con un sonido de voz bastante frío. Él negó y el silencio volvió a aparecer haciendo que la muchacha tomará el libro entre sus manos.

"¿Qué lees?"

"No es nada importante".

La boca de Ranma se torció en señal de disgusto apartando el libro de las manos de ella.

"Quieres parar ese estúpido comportamiento conmigo"

La oji cafe rió con amargura pasándose frente a él.

"Es algo que usted debería cambiar pues claramente el idiota aquí es usted"

La risa de Ranma desconcerto a la chica la cual se sentó cruzada de brazos frente a él.

"Eres una mujer extraña Kiwa". Ella quería decir algo más recibió el libro en sus manos. "Pero también interesante". Dijo ignorando la mirada de suspicacia en la joven de China que aparto la mirada a su libro cerrado, acariciando las tapas tratando de recordar algo, algo importante que empezaba a martillear su memoria.

Esa tarde a casi anochecer se sentía fría y el viento soplaba fuerte a las afueras del hospital donde las ramas se golpeaban contra la ventana.

La peliazul cansada de pensar en su mente estropeada recosto su cabeza en la camilla en un gesto de cansancio, era demasiado cambios de humor por un día.

"Usted es un imbecil"

Ranma sonrió suavemente acariciando los cabellos de ella mientras cerraba sus ojos.

"Nadie me acaricia el cabello"

"¿Me cortaras la mano a caso?"

La negación de la joven era un alivio pues era la primera vez que estaba así con ella.

"Las llamas del pasado, es mi libro favorito, por eso lo compre el día que me vio". Ranma intento quitar la mano de la cabeza de la chica más esta se lo impidió. "También tenía miedo a usted, es alguien que me hace sentir mal y enojada"

"No eres la unica". Declaró el azabache hasta que ella apartó su cabeza.

"Iré por un café, usted gusta". Habló levantándose como si algo la hubiera picado. Ranma negó al momento que ella cerraba dejando que cerrara sus ojos oyendo nuevamente el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

"¿Se te olvidó algo?"

"No, pero es un alivio que sigas vivo, ¿De nuevo estas en problemas Ranma?". Habló una mujer de cabellera larga y castaña que permanecía en la puerta con un hombre que tenía una escayola en el brazo y al igual que la mujer tenía el cabello realmente largo.

"¿De nuevo?". Cuestionó el joven del brazo herido.

"Sí, antes de casarnos le dispararon igual". Comentó la mujer tranquilamente al momento de deslizar la puerta con menos sutileza de la que Kiwa había tenido.

"Quieres callarte Ukyo, no me apuntaron a mi sino a Nabiki".

La castaña de ojos azules asintió solemne sentándose en la silla junto a Ranma el cual se veía más molesto.

"Debiste llamarme"

"Sólo es una herida, podré salir más tarde". La castaña de cabellos largos sonrió de lado notando como la puerta que se abría con sumo cuidado, la boca de Ukyo formo una o ante la sorpresa pues la chica se parecía a la niña que había sido el motivo de su divorcio sólo que más grande. Entonces por ella la había dejado. Frunció la boca en desagrado y ésta sin inmutarse bebía un té de la máquina que traía pues no había café.

"Buenas noches, Kiwa Yangzi Jiang, un gusto".

"No ¿No te llamas Akane?".

"¿Akane?, no la conozco, pero es muy mencionada en Sakura Corp, ¿Debería conocerla?".

"Eso no te incumbe". Contestó tosco Ranma regresando a la actitud de la que había hablado con la joven de China. La chica de ojos castaños miro al silencioso chico que acompañaba a Ukyo. La mirada que tenía éste era muy distinta a la de Ukyo, es como si hubiera descubierto algo y a la vez le daba cierto pavor.

"Me llamo Ukyo Kuonji, ex esposa de Ranma y amiga de su juventud".

"Secretaria y niñera del señor Saotome".

La risa por parte de la mujer se hizo notar, la chica era un tanto impertinente en cuanto a sus palabras, Ranma entendía porque Mousse la adoraba, tener siempre la paz entre ambos era aburrido y ella hacía cualquier segundo interesante.

"Konatsu, un gusto". Extendió la palma de su mano para estrecharla con el chico que la miraba de manera enigmática, la desconfianza le entro a Kiwa, aparto la mano protegiendola como si se la hubiera quemado mirando distintos puntos de la habitación buscando algo con lo que podría defenderse, ambos sujetos no eran perdonas comunes.

"Señor Saotome me voy, mañana lo veo en el trabajo". La chica tomó sus cosas y salió por la puerta rápidamente dejando al mencionado con sus acompañantes, Ranma se sentía confundido ante las acciones de la joven de China.

"Oh señor Saotome, vi a su esposa salir de aquí y le iba a decir que ya se podían ir". Dijo la enfermera que entraba a la habitación con unos papeles en las manos.

"Yo puedo firmar su salida. Me deberás una, no me dijiste que estabas casado con ella".

"No lo estoy, ella trabaja para mi".

"Bueno Ranma, no vemos". Tomó la mano de su pareja para luego salir de la habitación de manera rápida.

"Maldición debo llamarla"

**_._**

**_._**

Los pasos de Kiwa eran rápidos y bastante ágiles, la mirada del esposo de la tal Ukyo le dio demasiado pavor, se paró junto a un minisuper donde su teléfono empezó a sonar contestando de inmediato.

"Kiwa puedes pasar por mí al hospital, la enfermera te iba a decir que ya podía salir".

Se maldijo por lo bajo, ya estaba lejos y no quería volver a ese lugar menos si estaban Ukyo y Konatsu.

"Pe...pero, en un momento iré". Contestó resignada empezando a caminar un poco rápido por las calles a pesar de estar más iluminadas.

Se sentía observada y lo peor era por los pasos que se oían detrás de ella.

El corazón se le aceleraba y el temor lo tenía atravesado en la garganta, empezó a correr más rápido ignorando el dolor que empezaba a sentir por haberse lastimado antes de llegar al hospital para ver a su jefe.

Pudo divisar el hospital, miró hacía atrás, ahí estaban dos siluetas que seguían el mismo paso que ella, trago saliva al momento de ver como esas dos amenazantes figuras empezaban a alcanzarla.

Un poco más, se decía. Se sentía atrapada, no podía defenderse aquí, no sintió el agarre en su trenza siendo jalada para sucesivamente tirarla al suelo abruptamente. Quiso protestar y luchar con las técnicas de combate que había practicado con Mousse, pero estas se fueron al diablo al sentir un arma en su cuello.

"Se que eres tú"

"Tú eres Akane Tendo, no nos puedes engañar menos con tu cabello largo y ese nombre falso, es claro que eres ella". Mencionó una segunda voz con malicia y satisfacción.

Quería soltarse e irse, más se quedó paralizada al sentir el corte que picaba parte de su pecho y clavícula, el dolor era tan insoportable que sus ojos lloraron sin importarle el brusco movimiento de enredar su cabello entre el brazo de uno de sus atacantes que deshizo casi toda su melena negra azulada, se quedó tiesa ante el dolor y los perpetradores se alejaron de ella dejandola en el suelo. Tiesa como si la hubieran matado

"No te puedes ocultar, nosotros te encontraremos Akane Tendo"

Ya no oía las pisadas cerca, se levantó sintiendo el dolor punzante en su clavícula limpiandose la otra mano con su pantalón deportivo manchandolo de su sangre volviendo a caminar de manera autómata al hospital donde la curarian.

"Se que eres tú"

Le dijo la voz de una mujer.

"Tú eres Akane Tendo".

Secundo una segunda voz un poco más tosca que fingia ser femenina, llegó a las puertas del hospital y ahí estaba Ranma sentado en la sala de espera, se paró frente el mostrando sus tenis manchados de tierra y una que otra mancha de sangre.

"Yo pensé que...". Su voz se vio interrumpida por los brazos de la chica que se aferraban a él con fuerza. "Kiwa". La forma en que ella se aferraba lo sorprendió y sobretodo por la manera en que venía.

"¡No me suelte o lo asesinare!". Contestó ella aferrandose a la chaqueta de Ranma, las lágrimas se deslizaban desde sus mejillas hasta su mandíbula, se sentía tan desprotegida, Mousse siempre la consolaba cuando era pequeña. Una niña llorona que no sabía defenderse y ahora no estaba él a su lado, pero tampoco era débil pues pudo haberse defendido. Su jefe aquel que al verlo frente a ella le daba algo que no había sentido en años, él le generaba algo difícil de explicar por su tacto y calor que le era lo bastante tranquilizador para no romperse completamente, como si este tipo de acciones pasarán desde hace años porque tenía la noción de que ya la habia sentido, pero estaba ahi por asuntos que debia tratar y necesitaba esa fortaleza para hacerlo porque empezaba a arrepentirse, necesitaba esa fortaleza. Y a pesar de saber que no era ético lo que hacía y que la camisa de su jefe la estaba manchando con su sangre cruzó la espalda de él con sus brazos generándose un propio quejido de dolor ante la presión.

Tenía miedo, siendo amazona se sintió patética y ultrajada, habían destruido su honor.

"Llevame a casa, por favor". Murmuró por lo bajo sin soltarse, era toda una escena la que los dos formaban.

"No se en donde vives Kiwa".

Ella negó con la cabeza para aferrarse más a él. "Llevame a la tuya, no me dejes sola".

Kiwa tocaba con delicadeza las vendas que le habian puesto en toda la marca que empezaba desde su clavícula hasta parte de su seno derecho. El punzante dolor había sido tan horrible que no se imaginaba si le hubieran roto la clavícula. Trato de alejar esos pensamientos mientras se aferraba a si misma mirando a su alrededor la casa de su jefe, no quería irse a casa por el ataque, no le importaba estar con Saotome si eso significaba estar a salvo.

El lugar era muy sobrio en cuanto a colores y era bastante amplio, le dio curiosidad el único marco de fotografía a un lado del teléfono fijo, extendió sus dedos para tocarla, pero la mano de él se lo impidio, temblando de miedo nuevamente se alejó retrocediendo como si la presencia del pelinegro le quemara y la amenazara.

"Perdóname, no me gusta que la toquen". Habló apenado el azabache al ver la reacción de la chica que era más joven que él.

"Señor Saotome, ¿Akane Tendo es una mujer peligrosa?, me nombraron como ella y no es la primera vez que lo hacen, ¿Quién es?".

"Toma un baño antes que nada, estas sucia al igual que tu ropa". Ordenó sin mirarla, la joven fruncio ligeramente el ceño hasta que suspiro resignada a tomar un baño. Akane Tendo, era el nombre que siempre le decían al verla, se decía a si misma apartando con cuidado la playera que tenía apartando suavemente las vendas que cubrían el corte que no había sido profundo o de lo contrario estaría con el brazo totalmente inmovilizado.

Noto las manchas de sangre en su ropa deportiva, sintiéndose un total desastre, pues ella era una guerrera amazona y una amazona no podía ser derrotada. Ante esa idea negó con su cabeza sosteniendo la ropa manchada tirandola a la basura, una vez dentro de la ducha un escalofrío le recorrió al rozar la herida que era tocada por las gotas de agua que se delizaban en su pálida piel pues el agua helada la ayudaba a pensar. Su mente estaba tan inquieta que dejó cerrar sus ojos y escucho la voz de Saotome del otro lado hablando con alguien. No le importaba sin embargo, cuando sus dedos rozaron su cabello se sintió fatal, el símbolo de una amazona era el cabello largo y ella, ella...no lo era, nunca lo fue, sabía que era adoptada.

No era una amazona. No lo era. Se repetía mentalmente sólo era una guerrera.

Salió de la fría llovizna, y se acercó al espejo del baño abriendo la caja de medicamentos hasta dar con las tijeras, su cabello lo habían destrozado con el corte del arma punzocortante por lo que empezó a quitar pedazo tras pedazo de sus cabellos disparejos hasta dejarlos al ras de sus orejas, se vistió con la única ropa que su jefe le habia dado limpiando con alcohol el corte que se tornaba más rojizo hasta volverlo a tapar con una venda para al fin ponerse la camisa de su jefe.

Sus pasos eran muy silenciosos por lo que nadie se daría cuenta si ella salió del baño, escuchaba más claramente la voz de él con la de una mujer la cual pudo ver que vestía un kimono y traía envuelta en una funda una katana.

"Ranma, como puedes no decirme lo que...".

Las palabras de la mujer se ahogaron y con ello la katana en sus brazos cayó al suelo.

"Akane". Mencionó asombrada la mujer mayor retrocediendo asustada ante la imagen de la chica que se parecía a la chiquilla Tendo. "No tú, tú estas muerta"

Kiwa al oír las palabras de la mujer abrió los ojos ante el asombro quedándose completamente tiesa, a Nodoka parecía reconocerla y con ella las voces que siempre oía en sus sueños empezaron a abrumarla.

"Kiwa, ¡Kiwa!". La voz de su jefe sonaba tan lejana, los ojos azules de su jefe le llegaron a su memoria como un flashazo ¿Qué era aquello?

Cerró los ojos apretando entre sus manos su cráneo tratando de no gritar ante el pánico que sentía, su respirar era inestable y las lágrimas caían al suelo negro viendo su reflejo hasta notar la mano en su espalda.

"¡Sueltame Ranma!". Gritó dándose cuenta la forma en que lo habia dicho, jamás habia pronunciado su nombre de su jefe de aquella forma que parecía ser un viejo recuerdo, por lo que miro al suelo evitando ver a ambas personas que la observaban preocupada, observó sus pies descalzos seguía escuchando las múltiples voces que la atormentaban en sus sueños hasta que sintió como sonaba un crack cuando la caricia en su espalda que era impartida por Ranma creo ese sonido. No estaba muy segura, pero necesitaba ver la foto que su jefe no le había permitido ver, aparto suavemente su hombro sonando sería y fría. "Por favor sueltame Ranma Saotome". La joven de China se encorvo tomando el marco que queria ver en un principio sin esta vez ser detenida, la imagen era de una niña de cabellos negros azulados que sonreía sosteniendo un ramo de rosas. Las pequeñas pecas en su rostro y los ojos cafés se encontraron con los suyos reflejados por el cristal.

"Dime ¿Quién diablos es Tendo?". Enfrentó al ojiazul haciendo que su mirada se consumirá en el fuego de sus pupilas abrasadoras. "Porque por ella me atacaron dime ¿Quién es?"


	7. Manchas de tinta

**_Mis amadisimos lectores, me encanta el apoyo que le han dado a mi intrépida y quiero suponer poco común historia, como saben esta historia es mía originalmente mas los personajes le pertenecen a la aclamada mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y sólo los uso para mi historia de una fan para los fans._**

**_Además como siempre les menciono, la historia tiene diversas referencias de libros, animes, peliculas y series; las curiosidades del capítulo anterior son..._**

**_1\. La parte en la habitación a obscuras es de un anime llamado Mirai Nikki donde el protagonista super mega cobarde se espanta por la llamada de su "acosadora" y luego amada._**

**_2\. La explicación de la parte de la silueta en el borde de la ventana es igual, del mismo anime, pero por una de los portadores de los doce diarios, la novena Minene._**

**_3\. Los yakuzas, como bien se sabe en Japón es un grupo delictivo conocido que es así como la mafia que lidera ahí y aquí vendrá dando gran relevancia pues al ya estar en la recta final se mencionaran ciertos asuntos con estos._**

**_4\. Konatsu, es pareja de Ukyo, él no aparece en el anime, pero si en el manga como empleado de Ukyo y al igual que Tsubasa se viste de mujer pero es experto en el arte del ninja, y si es de los malos._**

**_5\. Nabiki, ella siempre ha sido mencionada en varias historias como una mujer super codiciososa y con pocos sentimientos hacia los demás, sin embargo aquí la demostrarme más sentida a Akane._**

**_6\. El tatuaje de Kiwa es un kanji de honor y habrá algo de especial con lo mismo en este capítulo._**

**_7\. El corte de cabello de cabello de Kiwa es considerado una amenaza a su ser, y a pesar de ser una guerrera en ese momento si se sintió desprotegida sin importar cuan fuerte es._**

**_Desde China con amor_**

**_Capítulo 6. Manchas de tinta._**

"Conoces o has oído de Akane Tendo".

"¿Tendo?". La figura frente a ella asintió y mostró la imagen de la niña de cabellos azules y sonrisa hermosa sucesivamente de una jovencita de ropas chinas cuya similitud era asombrosa, pues la persona que veía esas fotografías sabía que en el mundo hay personas que se parecen físicamente a otra por lo que no podía creer que fueran la misma.

"Vive en Japón o solía hacerlo, una niña de clase media que vivía con sus padres sin embargo, algo ocurrió, un accidente".

"Un accidente, siempre ocurren y ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

La risa algo burlona de su superior la hizo fruncir el ceño, seguía viendo la foto se le hacía espantosamente familiar, soltó una sonrisa amarga y aparto la foto con odio, debió darse cuenta.

"Repito ¿Qué quieres que haga?, ya no me incumbe a mi, si lo recuerdas me apartaron".

"Eso es mentira, si así fuera no hubieras conocido acerca de Saotome y de esa maldita pelirroja".

La persona frente a ella sonrió, una sonrisa torcida llena de saña y engaño, era verdad había visto al chico y por supuesto le había disparado cuando era un adolescente, el sabía algo que no le convenía saber por ello la pequeña advertencia.

"Esta viva y lo sabes, el jefe la quiere para él".

"Ja, veo que sigues igual que él, obsesionada, no podrían dejarla muerta y ya, no sabe ni quien es"

La persona frente a ella alargó su mano para llegar a la copa de sake y bebió inmediatamente de esta haciendo una mueca al líquido que le quemaba ligeramente la garganta, carraspeo suave y miro a la persona de frente. Tan derruida estaba, pues ya no le importaba destruir su ser con aquel vicio tan asqueroso y que había adquirido poco después de haber llegado a esa casa o mejor dicho prisión de la joven cuya mirada estaba en la penumbra de la nada.

"¡Escucha!, ella sabe donde buscar, el idiota de Konatsu y Kuonji le dijeron el nombre sin saber si era verdad que la estaba buscando, porque las palabras incendio y jade eran la clave de su búsqueda, además no creo que vivan la suficiente para impedirlo del todo, Konatsu hace años le quito la katana a la subordinada de los loto que buscaba a la mocosa Tendo, pero la maldita pelirroja y Tendo parecen escabullirse cada que estamos mas cerca,desde hace tiempo y si una de ellas quiere respuestas sobre quien es quien lo más probable es que la pelirroja la mate, ella también busca a Saotome"

"No puedes dejarla morir a manos de esa psicopata". Contestó la mujer con molestia e irritabilidad, detestaba cuando su superior bebía, pues la belleza que emanaba se destruía por completo al igual que se mostraba esa alma podrida y dañada por el mismo que ahora buscaba el alma inocente de Tendo.

"No sere la única que quede destrozada, escucha Shiratori no me pudrire sola, ¡No lo haré!".

Rouge miro a su acompañante, tenía razón, los yakuzas también la habían destrozado tanto, pero no igual que ella, no su señora era un alma ya en pena.

"Matamos a la pelirroja". Dijo sin tapujos.

"No, primero dejaremos que encuentre a Saotome y a Tendo, le sacaremos la verdad a golpesde porque busca a ambos y después la matamos"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

La mirada azul de Ranma se centraba en su copa buscando una distracción entre la burbujeante bebida alcohólica y liberarse de esa monótona y horrible charla, Ukyo se anclaba a su brazo como una mocosa caprichosa, lo cual detestaba, ella bien sabía que odiaba ese gesto incluida la cháchara que compartía con sus cercanos y lejanos en la compañía Sakura Corp.

"En un momento regreso". Mencionó ignorando la mirada de molestia de la mujer que sus padres habían proclamado como su esposa.

Se trataba de alejar lo más posible de aquello y olvidar un poco las cosas que se cruzaban por su mente.

"No deberías beber más Ranma". Sonó la voz de la infante que traía puesto un vestido para una ocasión formal como si se tratará de una hija adinerada sin embargo, en esos momentos no le importaba lo que ella le dijese, hoy no pudo ir a verla por la fiesta a su ascenso, podía jurar que Nabiki Tomoe le clavaba la mirada con fiereza al perder contra él, generando otro punto a favor de porque detestaba estar en ese lugar.

Vio la barra de bebida pidiendo lo más fuerte que tenían para alejarse al balcón de la estancia principal dando paso al exterior, más este no estaba sólo como quería pues había alguien ahí.

La vista de la espalda desnuda de la mujer que tenía al frente le intriga sobretodo al ver las manchas de tinta en su espalda podía jurar que ahí decía honor y destino bajo el dibujo de una flor de loto.

La tintura negra contrastaba perfectamente con la piel nívea y su cabello a casi nada de ser un rojo demasiado intenso como si se tratara de un incendio viviente, había algo en ella que le inducia a acercarse, por el rabillo del ojo vio las múltiples pecas en su rostro y los ojos azules que parecían llenos de rabia.

"Linda noche, ¿No crees?". Sonó la voz dulce y sin ningún tipo de forzamiento para que saliera así, sólo una voz tranquila y con un tono de aburrimiento.

"No deberías estar adentro".

"Eso mismo debería decírlo a usted Ranma Saotome, es su celebración".

"No le veo el motivo de celebrar".

La sonrisa de la desconocida hizo que sus pecas se desplazarán de forma que la curvatura de sus labios llevaron aquellos puntos a lo alto de sus mejillas.

"Respuesta amarga, supongo que no eres simpático, al igual que yo".

Ranma miraba a la pelirroja más de cerca, era bonita sin dudas.

"¿Es real?"

"Si que eres directo, no es tinte para él cabello". Señaló su cabellera fuego sujeta en un elegante peinado que lo recogia todo para darle vista a su espalda desnuda y los puntos que se hallaban esparcidos en esta, la joven movió levemente su boca en una sonrisa para luego tomar el trago que tenía a su lado.

Era misteriosa y algo callada, aunque sus silencios no hacían incomoda su presencia sólo más agradable de lo que era estar ahí que adentro entre tanta gente hipócrita y apretada que fingian estar feliz por él, por lo que la joven de cabello rojo que podría ser la hija adolescente de alguien aunque por lo que aparentaba su rostro podría ser más grande o más joven, confuso si le preguntaban.

"¿Quieres ir a otro lado?"

Ranma alzó la ceja interrogante viendo como ella se acercaba a su oído. "Podemos hacer mas interesante esta aburrida noche".

"No, tengo que ir con mi esposa". Le gustaba la sensación de su cercanía, más toda ella olía a peligro dándole mala espina por lo que Ukyo era la excusa perfecta para librarse de esta yendose del balcón aunque lo odiara hacer pues se sentía tan abrumado por su presencia.

"Ranko"

"Perdón"

"Me llamo Ranko, Ranma Saotome, tal vez algún día escuches de mi y te acordaras de esto". Él alzó los hombros con indiferencia yéndose al fin sin voltear a ver a la pelirroja.

Sin embargo la chica de cabello de fuego sonreía de una forma un tanto misteriosa para subir su mano a su muslo asegurando el arma de alcance corto que traía oculta estaba ahí, debía buscar un nuevo y mejor ángulo para vigilarlo.

Al fin lo había hallado.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Nodoka miraba inquieta a la chica, ahora entendía las palabras de Ranma ante su última visita a casa, aquella chica era una copia de Noriko y de Akane, quería saber todo de ella, y si era posible tocarla para asegurarse que si era real.

La chica por el contrario oía el relato del azabache que tomaba una taza de té, se notaba a leguas lo difícil que era para el hablar de Akane Tendo.

No soy Akane Tendo, no lo soy. Se lo repetía una y otra vez por el miedo que atravesaba su espina dorsal.

"Ella está muerta, pero creen que está viva y eres tú".

"Eso es ridículo, toda mi vida he vivido en China". Mentía para ocultar su verdadero origen, y convencerse a si misma que no podría ser ella, no podia serlo, era tan difícil para ella asimilar todo eso.

Enredos criminales, yakuzas, amenazas a una familia por una chiquilla que sólo había nacido sin traerle mal a nadie a la cual todo un barrio completo la odiaba por generar la llegada de los delincuentes sumando la tragedia que acabo en un incendió y esa muerte de la chiquilla cuya existencia comparaban a la suya.

Kiwa o Akane, no importaba ya que ambas eran tan extrañamente familiares, sus pestañas largas que decoraban sus ojos cafés llenas de una vivacidad ardiente, la pálida piel como la nieve, el cabello azulado como un manto nocturno con estrellas, eso era ella un recuerdo de la prometida de Ranma.

Kiwa empezaba a sentirse cansada y agobiada, su cabeza le pesaba por lo que los Saotome vieron como ella se dirigía a paso lento a las habitaciones, ahora que sabía la verdad menos se queria irse de ahí.

Mientras caminaba tocó el vendaje que cubría su piel herida suponiendo que iba a ser difícil ejercer su trabajo y el querer irse sin los medicamentos que necesitaba la harían querer morir incluyendo la idea de que tal vez la esperaban en su departamento para matarla. Dejo caer su peso en el lado que no estaba herido viendo el ventanal que daba a la ciudad de Musashino, el lugar era uno de los más altos de la zona por lo que no se preocupaba por ser vista en ese lugar, odiaba esa maldita inseguridad porque le recordaba a su niñez cuando llegó a China y Cologne la obligaba a enfrentar sus miedos hasta dejarla casi moribunda.

Apretó la sábana entre sus dedos dejando que el tiempo tratara con ese temor como lo había hecho con su verdadera identidad.

Sabia bien que era Akane, sólo que no podía declararlo tan fácilmente, la mente que habían suprimido llevaba tiempo queriendo liberarse pero necesitaba hacer una cosa para al fin admitirlo tan libremente. Sospechaba que Ranma ya lo sabía, pero importaba poco ella ya era otra y así no sabía si la querría.

Al cabo de una hora Ranma entró a las penunbras de su habitación hasta detenerse en su cama y recostarse, la peliazul dormía a su lado la cuál en ocasiones tenía unos espasmos o tics, se le notaba asustadahasta que sus manos rozaron el rostro de la chica con sumo cuidado, disfrutando la sensación de lo tersa de su piel, tenía unas ganas incontrolables de besarla y tener el contacto de su piel junto a la suya.

Veía su respiración rítmica que subía y bajaba de su pecho, no debía acercarse más a ella, más su deseo radicaba en una sola persona, ella.

"Kiwa". Salía como un suspiro su nombre, se acercaba a ella a más no poder y sintiendo que los vellos se erizaban ante lo excitante de la situación.

"Ramma". Pronunció como un susurró sorprendiendolo, ella soñaba con él, a pesar de nunca imaginar algo asi sonrió, le gustaba tanto aquella chica de carácter fuerte y belleza etérea, ¿Estaba mal besarla?, eso era algo seguro; pero también quería mandar todo al diablo por querer sentir a la chica que se hallaba en su habitación olvidando que eso lo hubiera hecho hervir en furia pues nadie dormía con él y menos entraba a su habitación, entonces si todo debía valer la pena, se dijo, no importaba Mousse, no existía persona que quisiera herirlo, ya no había nada.

Agarró la cara de Kiwa con suma delicadeza rozando sus labios con los de ella, la sensación era indescriptible, su aroma que se veía contrarestado con el jabón de su baño le embriagaba y sus ojos cafés que no podia ver le atraían nostalgia a la vez que satisfacción cuando se alejó de ella, pues su conciencia le decía nuevamente que no.

"¿Akane?". Su nombre salió de su boca sin poder evitarlo, vio a la pequeña al pie de la cama sentada viendo en dirección al ventanal con la manos reposando sobre la cama observando a la nada sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo en el cual se dio cuenta que la figura de la niña que estaba de espaldas empezaba a crecer volviéndose la chica frente a ella, sólo con la diferencia que esta aun tenía el cabello largo y no la herida en su clavícula dejando que la trenza adornara su espalda desnuda al igual que su cuerpo completo.

"Asombroso, ¿No?, te había dicho que estaba más cerca de lo que creías".

La chica volteo levemente a el para fijarse nuevamente a la ventana y ahí se quedó ahí mostrando honor en chino que se reflejaba gracias a las luces de la ciudad mezclado con la luz de la Luna cuyo adorno se encontraba en el centro de su espalda como había visto a Kiwa en la tarde.

"No conoces todo de ella".

"¿Qué quieres decir Akane?". Sonó intrigado, el cuerpo menundo no se movía de su lugar, sólo se había cruzado de brazos tras su espalda.

"Ella tampoco lo sabe...". Sonó su voz melancólica y profunda para voltear a verlo en la cama junto a la chica donde su cabello parecía estar en llamas y quemar su larga cabellera hasta quedar a la altura de sus orejas, así lo tenía Kiwa. "La pelirroja". Dijo con amargura.

"Sólo la vi una vez".

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la ilusión de su Akane, aquella Akane profunda y sobretodo demasiado sería para su gusto lo observaba, la chispa de sus ojos parecía jamás apagarse y su sola presencia le decían algo, pero ¿Qué? Quería entenderla más no parecía sencillo hacerlo.

"Esta más cerca de lo que crees, el honor te llama al igual que el destino para llegar a la paz, ¿No lo crees Ranma?"

La ilusión empezaba a desvanecerse y con ello las manos de su secretaria se aferraba a él. Sintió su tacto tembloroso a través de la chica que no lo miraba.

"Ranma". Sonó de una forma que recordaba, la voz de ella y la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre le gustaba dejando que soltara un suspiro, tomó entre sus manos las delicadas de la chica y las beso con delicadeza.

No la besaria de nuevo. No a menos que diera su consentimiento, la tenía aferrada a su espalda a pesar de que rozaba la herida de bala y los otros dos rasguños, su cuerpo calido dejaba de temblar, quería poder hacer más por ella más eso no se podría.

Kiwa estaba transformando sus hábitos, en los que hubiera adquirido al ser pareja de Akane como lo era dormir con ella a su lado, era la primera vez en años que lo hacía, en su infancia con Akane siempre dormía y la abrazaba como lo hacía con la joven de China.

A las dos de la mañana la chica vio a su alrededor.

"Ranma". Mencionó ella abriendo sus ojos asombrada mientras trataba de quitar esa sensación que no debería comparar con el tacto que era muy distinto al de Mousse. Era claro que ambos eran tan distintos, pues su jefe era duro con ella y su prometido una persona amorosa sin embargo, Ranma le daba una paz inigualable con su sola presencia a pesar de hacerla enojar para consolarla de la forma más sorpresiva, no podía negar que aquello era como si ya lo hubiera vivido y debería seguir pasando.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla hasta limpiarla con la camisa de su jefe que sabía ya estaría dormido por la forma en que su respiración subia y bajaba.

Akane Tendo. Ella ya no era Akane Tendo ¿O realmente ya sólo era parecida a ella?

Se rió ante sus propios pensamientos alejándose del tacto que parecía extrañar al separarse apenas unos centímetros.

¿Qué había hecho para terminar así? Se preguntaba al momento que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sintiendo que sus sollozos no paraban y despertarian a la persona que la consolaba en sus sueños

**_._**

**_._**

Algún día la muerte nos tomará de la mano de la mano. Pero hasta el día que nos atrape nos veremos libres de ella.

Nabiki Tomoe nunca había sido fan de autores japoneses demasiado reconocidos, mucho menos de Haruki Murakami que había sido el autor más aparecido en la biblioteca de la familia Tendo; era en cierto modo horrible ver el nombre del autor sin que no le diese ganas de llorar, pero esa frase le rondaba interminable por la cabeza mientrasdeslizaba la pluma en su mano, no había pensado tanto en Akane como ese día, sabía que los padres de su querida prima habían sido amenzados por los yakuzas, más la razón seguía siendo un total misterio debido a un infortunio.

El teléfono de su oficina empezó a sonar. No quería llamadas, era extraño en ella más se sentía demasiado sensible, por lo que la voz de Chichiro como siempre sonó por el comunicador.

"Señorita Nabiki llama una mujer, dice que es importante".

"No estoy para llamadas, dile que no estoy".

La castaña apagó el comunicador y paso sus manos al rostro afligida, casi moría la noche anterior y ésta tarde su superior, Ranma estaba en su lugar y debía saber si aún estaba bien. Lo odiaba, pero si el moría no viviría con la culpa de haber ocasionado una muerte, y si no hubiera sido por el prometido de su prima ella estaría tres metros bajo tierra o en una urna, era la segunda vez que su vida se veía amenazada. La primera vez tuvo suerte pues sólo había recibido una puñalada en su abdomen y una contusión, recordaba la sensación de su atacante al tenerla a su merced; una piel nivea que podría pasar por papel y la silueta sinuosa que se veía borrosa por el golpe y la sangre que perdía.

"No te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen".

Aquella voz ligeramente aguda y demasiado helada, más que la suya al retar a cualquiera con indiferencia le hicieron tener un estremecimiento que se desplazaba por toda su columna vertebral. Los cabellos rojos como el fuego rodeaban esa piel perfecta en unos ojos azules inexplicablemente misteriosos que ocultaban de todo sin que ella supiera sus verdaderas intenciones. Ella era experta en saber leer a la gente más esa ocasión paso todo lo contrario como le estaba pasando ahora con Kiwa Yangzi Jiang.

"No puede volver a pasarme esto". Se dijo frustrada y su celular empezó a vibrar, el número era desconocido, eso no daba buena pinta, aunque su curiosidad siempre había sido su fuerte también era su condena, por lo que contestó.

"Tomoe, Nabiki". Esa voz. "No te había dicho que no te metieras en asuntos que no te concernieran".

La sangre se le había helado, aquella mujer le había llamado y sabía lo que hacía, se deslizó suavemente a la orilla del escritorio donde guardaba un arma.

El chasquido de la lengua de la mujer tras el llamado en el teléfono y cuyo sonido era a una negación no le impedía tratar de abrir el cajón donde se hallaba el arma.

"No creo que te convenga hacer eso". Pronunció al otro lado de la línea. "Voltea en dirección a la ventana y mira en tu cuerpo, zorra astuta".

Tenía un temor indescriptible, que diablos le podía hacer con solo voltear.

Si bien dicen que una de las cosas que uno teme es a la muerte lo cual ella no habia sentido hasta ese momento debido a que notó un punto en su cuerpo, un francotirador, si se movía moriría.

"Alejate de los asuntos de esa chinita, y seguirás aquí, en este mundo".

"Si me niego". Contestó tratando de sonar ironica, pero de nueva cuenta el chasquido de la lengua de la mujer en forma de negación al otro lado de el teléfono la hicieron replantear sus posibilidades, eran nulas, ella tenía pasos de sobra que ella.

"No te conviene Tomoe, morir o vivir esa es mi decisión hacía ti, al igual que la chica Kiwa, Saotome te salvo de una, pero no lo hará siempre".

La línea de corto y con ello la luz que apuntaba a su cuerpo desapareció, suspiro aliviada llevándose las manos al pecho que temblaban a horrores, encendió el comunicador con su secretaria.

"Chichiro, traeme un té, no, mejor una botella de alcohol extranjera".

Asustada, esa era la palabra, aquella terrible sensación.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"¡Rouge!". Gritó una voz femenina y ante ello la mencionada apareció con su imagen arreglada donde tenía su cabello decorado con joyería y el kimono ajustado que tanto odiaba, pues ante sus orígenes nunca había usado algo así, pero a más dos años de estar ahí encerrada por ser mercancía intercambiable, terminó en Japón con aquellas vestimentas.

"¿Ocurre algo malo señorita...". La frase se vio suspendida en el aire al ver a su señora y amiga en el suelo con el cuerpo semi desnudo y maltratado como cada tarde después de que su cuerpo era usado por el líder del clan yakuza. "Traeré el botiquín".

"¡Espera!, sabes algo de la pelirroja".

La obstinación de la castaña en ocasiones era abrumante, más no se lo pedía a gritos como era la costumbre sino con un tono de hastío y cansancio, su cuerpo parecía cansado además de maltrecho, su señora necesitaba ala joven Tendo para sobrevivir a ese dolor para que su familia aún viviera.

"No ha aparecido en una semana y Tendofue hallada por Konatsu, dice que es una joven llegada de China, la atemorizaron por lo que esta con Saotome".

La mujer de cabellos largos se había quedado completamente quieta, Rouge algo curiosa tocó su hombro, ambas ya habían tomado esa discusión y habían ordenado buscar a la pelirroja para capturarlo, más parecía que la mente de su señora empezaba a degradar.

"Matalo". Murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oída.

"Disculpe mi señora, pero no creo que..."

"¡Que no oiste!, ¡Liquida a Kuonji y a ese imbécil!, Saotome no debía estar con ella, ¡Maldición!, busca a esa pelirroja tú misma"

"Mi señora, yo no me quiero alejar de usted, tengo que cuidarla, es mi deber".

"No, tú deber es obedecerme".

La castaña de cabello largo se acomodó el maltrecho kimono y se levantó como pudo acercándose al único lugar donde guardaba una katana del linaje de su familia, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su vida en la que era relativamente feliz antes de ser arrebatada a aquella vida horrible de sufrimiento.

"Por favor, ayúdame, no puedo sola". Parecía la mujer abnegada con su inocencia devuelta, con la que había llegado al clan jade, su mirada reflejaba de nuevo ese sentimiento de esperanza en aquellas pupilas chocolate.

Rouge algo temblorosa tomó el arma, era de un color negro como el carbón y su ligereza le daba un control total de esta.

"¿Qué haremos con la pareja?"

"La pelirroja se encargará de ellos, quiero que la captures para dar con Tendo".

Rouge apretó la empuñadura del arma tradicional y se inclinó como si se tratará de un samurai a sus señores.

Ella era diestra en múltiples armas por ello siempre la habían mantenido amarrada cual animal para evitar su huida la cuales se vieron terminadas con la llegada de su señora, aquella chica dulce y dócil de gran corazón había sido la que la sujeto a estar en ese horrible lugar, pero ahora era la misma la que le encomendaba un poco de libertad.

Jamás terminaría de agradecerle el haber llegado a su vida.

Caminaba por los pasillos de aquella enorme casa-prisión hasta llegar a las puertas de su habitación cambiandose el kimono incómodo por sus ropas de la India cargando la única arma oriental opuesta a donde provenía.

"No saldrás sola y lo sabes"

"Chico vulgar no molestes, es una misión encomendada por mi señora".

El castaño de ojos rasgados la observaba con total repudio, era de saberse que entre el clan jade muchos se odiaban pero ese odio en común los mantenían unidos, y el caso de Rouge con Taro no era la excepción.

"A donde vayas iré yo, te tengo que proteger animal salvaje".

"Pues te alegrará ver a la persona por la que voy". Sonrió ladina pasando por su lado abriendo las puertas principales, para llegar hasta Musashino no había transporte más que los autos blindados sin embargo, nadie la llevaría, por lo que usar su bicicleta algo vieja que utilizaba para ir a la ciudad cercana por algún pedido especial era la única opción.

"En serio vas a ir de esa manera"

La castaña de ropa de la India giro a ver a su enemigo notando la ansiedad en su mirada sabía lo que le preguntaría o diría para ser más exactos.

"Si se trata de la pelirroja yo voy, tenemos cuentas pendientes la maldita y yo, vamos en el auto".

Rouge sorprendida asintió, daría batalla hasta hallar a la pelirroja y a Tendo para que su señora ya no se marchitara.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

El sonido del teléfono celular se combinaba con una secuencia de vibraciones, los ojos color cafes se empezaban a abrir lentamente hasta darse cuenta la manera en que dormía con su jefe, la tenía aferrada de su cintura y las piernas como enredaderas mientras la respiración de este agitaba sus cabellos golpeandolo con su calidez, por eso no había sufrido frío.

Miró el número en la pantalla de su teléfono sorprendiendose, su cuerpo lo intentaba liberar con suavidad sintiéndose al fin libre estirandose pasando una mano por su cabello corto, detesto ese detalle. Observó a su jefe dormir como si nada, necesitaba privacidad para hablar por lo que se metió al baño.

"¿Ocurre algo malo?".

La voz tras el auricular respondía con parsimonia, sólo así sería escuchada por la terca chica que oía todo hasta caer al suelo sujetando sus piernas sin tener cuidado al dejar a la vista su ropa interior pues estaba sola.

Cologne siempre había sido una mujer que sabía todo, por lo que su información proporcionada le ponía nerviosa.

"Sí, estoy bien, estoy con una amiga, recuerdas a Ranko..., si con ella".

Un par de frases se intercambiaron con la adulta con ella, estaba todo de mal en peor se decía Kiwa de manera constante, ¿Qué le diría a Mousse?

Él llegaría a verla a su departemento y lo más seguro es que hallaria el desastre de que no había nada más que unas cosas.

"Cologne, Ranko tiene que hallar a Tendo". Mencionó sería mirándose al espejo.

"Ya es hora de atar el último cabo suelto".


	8. Dos en una

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen a no sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo manoseo a los personajes a mi gusto para generar una historia de una fan para los fans._**

**_Las referencias es tan basadas en libros, películas, series y en el mismo anime, las cuales son:_**

**_1\. La primera parte es referente a un anime gore que adoro, se llama another y literal así empieza la serie con una discusión semejante._**

**_2\. El tatuaje de Ranko lo diseñé yo misma porque no hallaba nada similar por lo que lo pueden buscar en el grupo de Ranma fans._**

**_3\. No lo mencioné pero Ranma sabe chino, muy poco pero lo sabe debido a como lo mencioné en su pasado conoció en la Universidad a Xiam Pu y Mousse los cuales se gritaban cosas en chino y a lo cual a veces los mismos les enseñaban su mismo idioma._**

**_4\. Rouge es un personaje que sale en el manga y peleó con pantimedias Taro al cual le dice chico vulgar, en cuanto a su nacionalidad la hice de la India como lo es su maldición que es un demonio de la misma._**

**_5\. Taro al igual que en la serie no tolera tanto a Ranko, además de unos asuntos que se mencionaron más adelante por lo que no desesperen._**

**_6\. El capítulo 6 ya estaba listo cuando publique el 5, sin embargo, hice como cinco revisiones para que quedará como esta además de sufrir un disconforme con el intermedio._**

**_Desde China con amor_**

**_Capítulo 7. Dos en una._**

Todo era oscuridad, la luz del foco de la habitación que momentos atrás no dejaba de parpadeardejo de hacer aquella acción puesto que se había fundido dejando todo en la penumbra. El aire olía a humedad y el goteo del agua que provocaba esa humedad constante que le servía como un segundero para contar el tiempo que estaba encerrada ahí.

Su cuerpo desnudo suspendido en el aire se movió como un espasmo haciendo resonar levemente las cadenas en sus manos que crujian y rozaban más su fina piel herida, a la pelirroja ya no le importaba que su cuerpo se hallará ya al borde pues había sido feliz aunque sea por un momento y su decisión de ser capturada había sido propia.

Los pies blanquecinos se movían demasiado lento como si aquel movimiento no existiera dejando caer la sangre que recorría su abdomen por una herida que aún mantenía la navaja dentro de su cuerpo inmóvil. El líquido rojizo se acumulaba junto con otras gotas carmesí o se unían a otras volviéndose más grandes, el rostro lo tenía dirigido al suelo sin importarle que el sonido de la puerta se abría filtrando un poco de luz del pasillo del que había llegado aquel que la había torturado observabandola totalmente complacido por la manera en que estaba atada.

"Siempre metida en problemas, no es así, ¿A caso tus padres no te dijeron que no desafies a aquello con lo que no puedes pelear?". Pronunció la voz masculina de forma tranquila como si la charla se efectuará en un lugar común, caminando paso a paso y en multiples ocasiones observandola de frente mientras veía desde distintos ángulos el cuerpo desnudo de su prisionera, le parecía hermoso a pesar de las múltiples cicatrices y moretones en el, aunque era una lastima como terminaría si se seguía negandose a hablar.

"No vas a decir algo...no me sorprende, vamos linda te extreñe". Sonrió mientras se sentaba en una silla mirando el cuerpo colgante como si fuera una obra de arte bastante sádica. "Los años sin tus ataques eran aburridos y lo serán de nuevo si no hablas porque te mataremos"

Nada, ella no pronunciaba palabra alguna, sólo veía el suelo en una mirada ausente que fue alzada para ver los ojos rasgados de su captor mostrando una leve sonrisa para luego hablar con una voz tan cansada que ocultaba con la rabia que le tenia a él.

"Háganlo y jamás sabrán donde se encuentra Akane Tendo".

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Estas bien". La mirada chocolate temerosa por la ayuda asintió limpiando sus lágrimas, no había llegado, aquellos niños que la molestaban tenían razón él no llegó porque no le importaba, sólo estaba con ella porque se lo ordenaron.

"Vamos Akane Tendo, hay que ir con la enfermera para curarte esas heridas". La voz de su salvador la hizo bajar aún más la mirada, a pesar de ser pequeña entendía que muchos querían hacerle daño por lo que no se confiaba ciegamente y se escogía más sobre si misma.

"Soy Shinosuke, vamos en clase y una vez me diste de tu obento cuando no traje el mío". Sonrió tratando de darle confianza a la chiquilla que permanecía en el suelo mirándolo con sus ojos cafes brillantes debido al llanto que había surgido instantes atrás

"Shino...Shinosuke". Mencionó con voz temerosa para observar el color de sus ojos los cuales eran de un azul mas claro que los de Ranma, casi tanto que los podría comparar con el color del cielo y una sonrisa tan amable como las de Ryoga le dieron un poco de confianza a aquel niño de cabellos castaños. Lo reconocía por sentarse hasta atrás y no hablaba con muchos, sus miradas las había notado pues ella no podía negar que el ser tan observada la perturbaba.

Shinosuke al ver la vacilación de Akane intento tomar su mano de la niña la cual aparto rápidamente, sabía cuan temerosa era pues siempre la observaba siendo pillado por la misma, más no podía evitarlo ya que tenia algo encantador que inducia querer protegerla sin embargo, por su distraída mente nunca la defendía ya sea por olvidar lo que aría o la presencia de otro niño de cabellos negros.

"Vamos yo te cuidaré Akane Tendo".

**_._**

**_._**

"Mi linda pequeña ¿Qué tienes en el cabello?". Preguntó Soun Tendo mirando a su única hija que comía enfrente suyo.

"Es un regalo de un amiguito de Akane". Contestó Noriko feliz sin notar como Ranma fruncia su gesto de nueva cuenta al oír sobre la dichosa flor peineta que lucía su pequeña prometida en el cabello, no podía evitar que la rabia inundara su joven cuerpo desquitandose con los palillos en sus manos que estaban a punto de desistir pues esperaba que la primera no llamará la atención de la familia.

"Vaya Tendo deberá cuidar de Akane, sino todos los chicos de Nerima irán tras ella cuando sea grande o ese mocoso que le regalo a Akane ese adorno la buscará más seguido".

"No seas ridículo querido, Akane quiere mucho a Ranma y no lo dejaria". Intervino Nodoka mirando a la niña que seguía comiendo tranquilamente ignorante del enojo de Ranma debido a que no era muy directo a sus emociones. "Aunque el detalle si fue bastante encantador".

"Shino me lo regalo por mi cumpleaños y le agradecí con un abrazo".

Ranma terminó y se levantó agradeciendo la comida, el ojiazul estaba harto y esa dichosa flor de su discordia que no dejaba de ser mencionada y la declaración de Akane de haber abrazado al dichoso Shinosuke le había hecho rabiar.

"Ranma"

"Akane quítate esa cosa del cabello". Mencionó irritado sin verle la cara a la pequeña porque sabía que al ver ese gesto de tristeza en su amada haría que se arrepintiera y le pediría disculpa, más esta vez no lo haría, odiaba a Shinosuke, era un entrometido además de que el sentimiento de éste era mutuo. Ambos se detestaban y fingian amabilidad con él al estar Akane cerca acaparando toda su atención.

"Pero Ranma...". Contestó la niña tocando con sus pequeños y delicados dedos la figura de la flor. "Es un regalo"

Ranma, era joven, pero a pesar de ello sabía perfectamente quien quería a su linda prometida de una manera diferente, a la de una amistad, de la manera que la quería él por que ella se casaría con él, por ello su irritación de saber que otro le regalaba algo y ella lo abrazada lo carcomía vivo, ni siquiera a Ryoga le agradecía de esa manera.

"¡Entonces vete con él niña tonta!"

Akane se sorprendió por las palabras del ojiazul sintiendo que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus lindos ojos cafes limpiandolas en un vano intento de no demostrar ese sentimiento de miedo mezclado con tristeza .

"Pero...yo".

"¡No me importa!, ni siquiera se porque estoy contigo sólo eres una mocosa". La rabia se acumulaba en cada palabra, él habia tenido suficiente con los comentarios de sus padres y que ella se negara a quitar aquella peineta por lo que no mediaba las palabras que decía. "Sólo me traes problemas, nunca me cansaré contigo eres insoportable, detesto tenerte cerca y lo peor es oír como te elogian por algo que no eres"

Un momento y la mirada de la pequeña Akane se oscurecido de la rabia, Ranma sabía que al llorar primero la mirada se le tornaba acuosa pero esa mirada jamás la habia visto y nunca la olvidaría.

"Tonto, tonto, ¡Te odio Ranma!". Gritó la pequeña peliazul hastiada de las palabras de la persona que supuestamente la quería, el sonido de su voz casi le desgarraba la garganta, miró a Ranma con coraje y decepción. "No te quiero ver, vete, vete, ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!". Repetía inconsolable la pequeña aventando la famosa peineta en el acto al cuerpo de su prometido para salir corriendo por los pasillos de su casa haciendo que sus padres se acercarán a ellos ante los gritos de Akane que nunca se habían escuchado de tal manera.

"Ranma eso no lo hace un verdadero hombre". Regaño Nodoka a su hijo que miraba la peineta en sus manos, la horrible sensación que tenía en esos momentos se le subía por la garganta acumulamdose en su estómago como si alguien le apretara hasta más no poder añadiendo el picor en los ojos por las lágrimas que se causaban por la repetición incesantemente de los te odio de su pequeña Akane que también había agregado con el deseo de no volverlo a ver.

"Lo siento, lo siento". Repetía arrepentido sin haberse dado cuenta de que caminaba a su casa siendo arrastrado por su madre que limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo debido a las palabras de Akane cuando fue a verla para remediar el malentendido o más bien las dolorosas palabras que su primogénito había soltado sin pensar en consecuencias.

"Ranma no me quiere y yo tampoco lo quiero, no los quiero". Decía ella cuando intento acercarse Nodoka a la chiquilla que seguía llorando tras las faldas de su madre.

Nodoka también se sentía herida, su pequeña hija no la quería, todo por el enojo de Ranma, no podía molestarse con él pues entendía el origen de los celos de su hijo, en esos momentos pensó que no había sido bueno mencionar al castaño que idolatraba a Akane pues entendía la rivalidad de ambos por la atención de la joven Tendo, más el sufrimiento de oír las palabras y también ser rechazada en el cariño de Akane le dolió demasiado.

Los pasos al hogar Saotome jamás se vieron tan entristecidos o silenciosos pues la mujer como su hijo no decían nada al respecto.

"Todo se arreglará, no se preocupen". Habló Gemma deteniendo el paso de su afligida mujer e hijo.

"Pero, Gemma Akane estaba llorando y dijo que...que no nos quería ver". Repitió Nodoka limpiando sus lágrimas con el pañuelo en su mano.

"Estará bien, Noriko y ella se parecen demasiado en ese aspecto". Tal vez era extraña la frase a los ojos de su mujer, pero no estaba del todo equivocado Gemma Saotome, porque la niña era fuerte y un poco oídos sordos cuando la insultaban, pero también sabía perdonar con bastante facilidad debido a su corazón noble y altruista.

Ranma totalmente absorto de la discusión seguía viendo la peineta de flor de loto en sus manos, quería disculparse y estar con ella. No había pensado lo que le dijo a Akane, ya tenía once años y debía afrontar sus problemas con su prometida, no permitiría que se alejara de él por el simple hecho de que no supo controlar lo que había dicho y no era porque le hubieran impuesto el compromiso sino porque ya era más que eso, aquella chiquilla a veces impertinente lo había vuelto dependiente de ella, por lo que todo se arreglaría como dijo su padre y ella estaría mimandolo y abrazando además de poder decirle que la queria como ella tantas veces lo había hecho. Era momento de decirle lo que sentia y no solamente darle suposiciones.

"Mamá quiero hablar con Akane, quiero disculparme".

"Oh Ranma, ya estamos lejos de su casa". Contestó Nodoka mirando atrás cuando una gota de agua cayo en su rostro. "Y ha empezado a llover"

La mujer del kimono notó que ya llevaban más de la mitad del camino por lo que volver con los Tendo implicaría mojarse, más no quería ver a su único hijo entristecido por la discusión con su prometida.

"Podemos llamarlos si quieres". Dio como solución esta al ver el semblante desolado de su único hijo.

Ranma asintió aún entristecido apretando los pétalos de la flor de loto como una forma de evitar sentirse la peor persona por herir a quien amaba por lo que tan pronto llegaron a casa intentaron llamar a casa de los Tendo sin embargo, no contestaban, Nodoka enredaba el cable del teléfono en su mano mientras era observada por Ranma que estaba algo impaciente por hablar con Akane.

Nodoka volvía nuevamente intentar contactar a los Tendo, pero el sonido que llegaba por el auricular era el del tono de llamada , quería calmar su ansiedad demostrando una sonrisa a Ranma que trataba de relajar su expresión, era claro que algo no andaba bien, lo estaba presintiendo la matriarca.

El sonido lejano de las sirenas la alertaron, miró a Ranma esperando que no resultará lo peor.

El llanto de Noriko Tendo se vio intensificado al momento de ver los golpes que le impartían esos matones a su esposo, estaba amordazada y maniatada obligándola a mirar esa horrible tortura, por fortuna Akane estaba oculta de tal manera que hallarla no sería sencillo, pues siempre se ocultaba bajo el suelo del dojo.

Ella escuchaba los sonidos de los golpes pues había cerrado sus ojos rogando a sus ancestros que la salvarán, Akane no podia terminar con esa gente.

"He repetido una y otra vez, ¿Dónde está su hija?". La tosca voz llena de repudio se dirigió al maltrecho patriarca Tendo que estaba a casi nada se desfallecer ante la golpiza impuesta por el hombre castaño de ojos casi tan negros como el traje que traía puesto.

"Esta con los Saotome".

El hombre vestido cual catrín rió para soltar otro golpe mientras sus inferiores aún sostenían el cuerpo del hombre que retrocedió por la fuerza impuesta debido al impacto. "Eso es mentira, el mocoso hizo llorar a la joya zafiro que tienen y al parecer se oculta cada vez que llora, dime el lugar donde se oculta y tal vez puedas seguir con vida para despedirte".

Noriko al oír eso supuso que aún los vigilaban, ya no se sentía tan segura de que su hija estaría a salvo, el teléfono estaba desconectado y había una música que podría engañar a los vecinos de que tenían una tarde tranquila.

Akane lloraba cubriendo su rostro con sus manitas para luego sorberse los mocos, llevaba rato que escuchando el sonido de la música mezclado con la lluvia, aquella música que oía su madre cuando practicaba su baile por lo que debía salir de ahí, quería ver la delicadeza y pasión con la que su madre se deslizaba por la casa en esa embriagante danza. Su pequeño cuerpo pasaba por los postes bases a punto de salir cuando oyó dos voces acercándose.

"¿Dónde puede estar esa mocosa?". Esas voces no la conocía, asustada vio los zapatos negros relucientes de dos hombres, su madre siempre le decía que cuando viera alguien en la casa con esos zapatos debía ocultarse e irse con los Saotome sin mirar atrás, quedandose con ellos.

Esa era a lo que se refería.

Al ya no oír las voces dejó de encogerse sobre si misma y trato de arrastrarse en silencio para llegar al agujero por donde podía salir.

"Akane, ¿Dónde estas?". El sonido de esa voz la sorprendía, asustada de que le hicieran daño salió de su escondite, grave error soltó un grito al ser sujeta viendo la sonrisa de la persona en la que había confiado siendo protegido por una sombrilla junto a aquellos hombres.

"¡Ranma!". Gritó a lo más que pudo en un intento inútil de que su prometido la salvara. Era llevada al comedor de la sala haciendo que su mirada pasará de una temerosa a una de total horror al ver a su padre en el suelo con un charco de líquido carmín alrededor de su cuerpo y su madre con mirada ausente en el suelo con la boca amordazada.

"Papá, ¡Papá!". Las lágrimas no eran nada a lo que habían sido las anteriores, quería apartarse de las manos que la sujetaban para que no huyera e ir con su padre a abrazarlo y rogarle a kami que despertara.

El hombre de traje negro le sonrió, era tan desagradable ver esa sonrisa perfecta la cual hacia que se retorciera para liberarse de aquel que le arrebataria toda su existencia.

"Mi lindo y pequeño zafiro yo también soy tu padre".

"¡No!, él es mi papá, lo dañaste, ¡Ranma!". Chillaba la chiquilla, el hombre ante las palabras de la infante trono los dedos haciendo que una mujer se acercará a la chiquilla.

"Muy bien Hitomi callala y es momento que tú también te vayas Noriko Tendo, nuestro zafiro no los necesitará mas". El sonido del disparó sonó y el grito desgarrador de la pequeña Akane que abrió los ojos al sentir la presión en su cabeza dejandola en blanco y generando que su pequeño cuerpo cayera como un peso muerto ante los ojos de su madre que aún respiraba viendo con sus últimos minutos de vida como su hija se perdería entre gente desalmada.

"Listo, sólo será cuestión de tiempo para meterle recuerdos para remplazar los que pierde". Pronunció la mujer de cabellos largos y azules cielo mirando al hombre frente a ella que asintió.

"Es hora de irnos, quemen este basurero".

"¡Si señor!". Contestaron al unísono el resto de sus hombres, el trajeado junto con su hijo y la mujer subían al coche lujoso, pero una voz los interrumpió.

"Señor la niña no respira".

"¿¡Qué!?, Hitomi ¿Qué diablos hiciste?".

"Te dije que esa técnica era peligrosa, más porque es una niña, olvidan hasta respirar". La mujer lo miraba sería sin tener un ápice de miedo a lo que le fuera a pasar, vio como maldecia su esposo y notó la mirada de su hijo ausente, sabía que cuando volviera en sí explotaria en cólera por saber que una de sus prometidas favoritas que ellos habían elegido para él murió.

"Déjala en cualquier lado de esa casa con el cuerpo de la mocosa que sería su remplazo, ya no sirve de nada tanto esfuerzo. Tú me las pagaras oíste Hitomi".

"Si querido". Contestó neutral la mujer acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

Loa hombres habian lanzado una gran cantidad de combustible en esa casa que a los pocos segundos ya estaba en llamas y surcaban con intensidad cada rincón extendiendose más hasta acabar con todo lo inflamable de ese lugar.

Cuando el coche negro empezó a alejarse el sonido de las ambulancias y bomberos resonaban a la lejanía.

Esa era la última noche de los Tendo.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kiwa Yangzi Jiang seguía viéndose en el espejo, Akane Tendo, Akane, Aka..ne,¡Tendo!, ella seguía ahí y la miraba sería, odiaba verse al espejo porque gritos llegaban a su mente, Mousse nunca entendió porque ella odiaba los espejos y cuando lo preguntaba jamás se lo decía. Ella era la única que sabía porque era así, todo debido a sus impertinentes recuerdos que salían a flote cuando podían, ella era Akane Tendo, prometida de Ranma Saotome y quería que su mente dejará de atormentarla con cosas del pasado cuya relevancia era primordial para el resto de su vida.

Apretó los puños encima del lavabo, su gesto se contrajo en una mirada de rabia alzando el puño en dirección al espejo estrellandolo provocando que su reflejo se dividirá en multiples pedazos mientras respiraba agitada, le habían quitado su vida por ese bastardo egoísta en el que había confiado.

Kiwa empezó a lamentarse por los recuerdos de aqueldía en el que le habia quitado todo hasta provocando su llanto, ella era Kiwa y Akane, ella no había muerto, sólo era el reflejo de alguien muerto que seguía ahí y que trataba de renacer como un Fénix.

Ya no queria saber más, quería olvidarse de todo sobretodo esas perturbadoras imagenes.

La azabache aparto su mano lentamente escuchando como unos pequeños pedazos de vidrios se desprendía al momento de quitar su puño.

Otra vez las voces, los gritos, no querían callarse y sólo lo lograría rompiendo el espejo, no le importó tener la mano ya levemente lastimada, lanzó otro golpe provocando que está vez cayeran cada uno de los pedazos en una ruidosa caída, la mano le sangraba y notó que la puerta estaba abierta y su jefe la observaba, se sintió temerosa de que le fuera a reclamar por el daño a sus pertenencias pues era una invitada, pero también era su prometida, aunque él no lo supiera sin embargo, sólo se oyeron sus pasos que se colaban con el sonido de los vidrios al pisarlos. Tomó su mano ensangrentada y la mojo con agua para luego sacar un botiquín, no le decía nada, solo se centraba en lo que hacía y ella lo veía como si ello fuera algo nuevo para ella, lo cual no era así ya que Mousse le curaba sus heridas cuando la herían por haber peleado con los miembros de las amazonas que la lastimaban a gravedad.

Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió el ardor a causa del alcohol y finalmente como era vendada su mano.

"Señor Saotome".

Él suspiro y agarró su cabeza juntando su frente con la de ella, Kiwa se extraño por el gesto más se le hacía reconfortante para alejarse, él habia y seguía siendo su vida, más había un pero.

"No golpees los espejos, eso te lastimara".

La voz de su jefe era grave y suave, le gustaba mucho su voz, sus ojos, todo de él tanto que a veces se sentía mal de comparar todo de él con Mousse.

Y ahora entendía que en ese caso Mousse, era su pero. La última vez que lo había visto le dijo que se cuidará y que la amaba, ella le dijo lo mismo de forma vacía y sin sentirlo como era la costumbre. Ahora estaba en casa con su jefe, su prometido en su verdadera vida y él la cuidaba como hace años lo hizo, se preguntaba, si a caso una persona podía estar destinado a alguien de por vida.

"Me debo ir, Mousse, él vendrá por su trato".

Ranma soltó un suspiro asintiendo con la cabeza, quería que Kiwa se quedara con él, más eso no podía ser debido al hecho de que era prometida de otro.

Kiwa quitó su mano y se mostró impasible como la primera vez que la vio, esa chica guardaba demasiados secretos y él quería conocer cada uno de ellos.

"Antes de que te vayas, evita que mi madre te vea".

"La señora Nodoka no me verá, se lo juro". Respondió la peliazul tratandolo como si nada los relacionara, notó la camisa de su jefe en ella.

No debía relacionarse con Ranma Saotome, no debía, pero siempre lo había estado, no importaba si tenía que recoger su ropa manchada del cesto de la basura para irse, porque eso era lo correcto, por lo que fue quitándosela quedando su cuerpo totalmente al desnudo exceptuando por las pantaletas que traía puestas.

Kiwa sabía que no tenía un cuerpo perfecto pues había adquirido múltiples cicatrices de cortes en su pálida piel.

Ranma al ver aquello tenía ganas de aclarar sus dudas que tenía acerca de ella por lo que se acercó más encarandola.

"Kiwa tienes demasiadas cicatrices".

Ella sonrió desganada tomando la mano de Ranma guiandola por su hombro deslizando la yema de sus dedos por el corte transversal que llegaba casi por su busto y se hallaba fresco.

"Antes me cortaron con un fierro cuando estaba a punto de vencer a una nodriza amazona". Bajo a un más sus dedos donde había múltiples aberturas en su cuerpo unas más recientes que otras, todas y cada una demostraban su esfuerzo y su lucha. "Cortes a puñalada que son ataques contra Xiam Pu o Mousse en los entrenamientos entre otros tantos de enemigos ". Sus pequeñas manos de Akane guiaban a las de Ranma hasta dar con otro enorme corte en su pierna. "En Beijing". Finalizó la chica soltando sus manos, Ranma deslizo su mano por el largo de su espalda, no le miraba a la cara pues quería beberse completamente la imagen de ella.

La espalda pálida la rozaba de forma suave como lo hizo con las otras cicatrices deteniendose a tocar la tintura negra de su espalda.

"Déjame tocarte más". Dijo ronco tratando de no lastimar el frágil cuerpo de la chica que había cerrado los ojos asintiendo.

Kiwa sabía que su cuerpo no era un templo sino una cuna de dolor, que tras tantos años de entrenamiento arduo y ahora con el pasado del apellido Tendo que nadie más conocería, lo consideraba un cuerpo hueco que nadie podría curar, así era el cuerpo de Kiwa que a pesar de tener la piel tersa se mezclaba perfectamente con la tinta, la sangre y cada marca de una vieja o nueva cicatriz. Ranma quería trazar con sus dedos aquel kanji de honor, no la miraba sólo quería que su tacto al igual que sus manos grabarán ese momento.

Sus acciones eran parsimonia pura, bajaba subía deslizaba hasta caer en cuenta de haber besado su oreja y parte de su cuello, Kiwa tenía una belleza sin igual, destrozada, misteriosa y a la vez tortuosa, así era ella. A pesar de que la chica tenía más secretos que la caja de Pandora seguía siendo humana la cual busca algo de entendimiento y cariño.

Después de unos minutos podía describir el menudo cuerpo de la chica que empezaba con ese blanco lechoso que tenia por piel en cada rincón de su cuerpo, sus omoplatos semimarcados y también heridos por marcas de cortes, sus pequeños pezones tajantes que empezaban a reaccionar a sus caricias, el tamaño de su busto que enseñaba una que otra vena azulada hasta descender por su abdomen herido por la lucha centrado en su ombligo hundido hasta bajar a su pubis que era lo unico oculto de su vista, las yemas de sus dedos empezaron a deslizar la delicada tela hasta dejarla caer mostrando esa parte de su anatomía que tenía el vello de un color obscuro que apenas era una leve mancha, quería explorar lo que era la chica ¿Por qué ella no lo detenía?, era extraño a la vez que un alivio pues tampoco lo haría, no se detendría, era como una adicción. Una clase de cura para las heridas de ambos, parecía que los dos necesitarán las fracturas del otro para recomponerse.

Era poco peculiar para Ranma que se esperará tanto por tocar a una mujer y más si esta estaba a punto de irse de su lado debido a que él siempre se iba, aunque esta vez no quería que se fuera ni ella ni él, ninguno de los dos en realidad.

"Ranma". Pronunció en un tono tan bajo que no se podía decir que ella le hablaba o susurraba, la estrecho en su pecho mientras su mano explotaba cada uno de sus rincones interiores, la chica reprimia cualquier sonido de su garganta, era encantador oír esos suaves y casi imperceptibles gemidos mientras se apoyaba más en él buscando alivio de esa sensación tan fuerte apretando los dedos de sus manos o de los pies al ser encontrado su punto de placer.

"Me tengo que ir". La sangre se acumulaba en el rostro, el estímulo de aquel hombre de ojos azules, que su Ranma le brindaba y en ocasiones le daba caricias con su boca a su cuello, tan lento que no quería que parará, un punto más sensible y ella se aferró a Ranma en un sonido ahogado en su garganta que le impida moverse o se desplomaria en el suelo.

"Mousse no importa ahora, yo te necesito y tú a mi Kiwa". Murmuró a su oído aspirando ese aroma que ella tenía, dulce y a la vez fuerte. No podía detenerse y al sentir las manos de la chica en su ser, le dio un estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Kiwa, ella era una chica que necesitaba y que no se alejaria de él, no sería un momento sexual ocasional era una medicina para ambos, la cura que necesitaban después de tanto tiempo separados, y que sin darse cuenta la habían encontrado.

"Debería detenerme".

Ranma escuchaba la voz de la peliazul sonar más aguda que momentos atrás, más silenciosa a casi imperceptible sin dejar de aferrarse a él y disfrutar las sensaciones que estaba teniendo.

"No lo harás, necesito que me digas más de ti". Susurro cerca de su boca que besaba lentamente en aquel vaivén constante de su boca que buscaba saciarse de ella. "¿Quién eres?"

"Ak...Kiwa". Repetía tratando de converserse al pronunciarlo, ya habían dejado el baño y ahora las suaves sábanas rodeaban su cuerpo al igual que el cuerpo del hombre de cabello azabache, Ranma Saotome.

"Se que me ocultas algo, ¿Qué es?". Ya no era un contacto simple con roces impuestos por sus manos en los rincones de su cuerpo que delineaban lo que encontraban; a veces la besaba, que era lo que menos podía dejar de probar, su cuerpo encajaba con el de ella, su pasado los separaba y las manos los atormentaban en el presente sin que el futuro se viera claro.

"No...no puedo...no ahora".

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Ranko mira su reflejo por la ventana frente a ella, guardo las armas de corto alcance entre sus pequeñas botas y una que otra en su menudo cuerpo envainando su katana, era la última batalla que tendría y ya todo acabaría, al fin Akane Tendo descansará en paz, como siempre debió de haber sido.

Escuchaba el tono de llamada viendo con sus ojos azules el identificador de este sobre quien se trataba, ahora no tenía tiempo, cerró los ojos apretandolos tratando que las emociones no se mezclará debía estar decidida no habría vuelta atrás, los yakuzas del grupo jade pagarían cada una que le debían, cerró su puño y tocó la puerta del departamento donde Kiwa Yangzi Jiang vivía.

El departamento era demasiado pequeño?, pero al menos sabía donde estaba cada cosa inclusive ella,observó el departamento detenidamente deteniendo se en las cajas llenas de nada y a la vez todo, la mesa con un teléfono encima.

Al momento en que ella llegó el sonido del motor había rugido advirtiendo su llegada a cualquiera, como siempre lo hacía, no había adrenalina porque realmente nunca la hubo sólo la fría mirada de tempano que tenía y el corazón que habían arrancado de un tajo porque antes si tenía piedad.

Ya sólo faltaba una última cosa en la que debía recorrer toda la ciudad hasta hallarles y todo acabaria.

Eso significaba un adiós a Kiwa Yangzi Jiang , adiós a Akane Tendo que permanecia ahí desde hace un rato, Ranko Jiang apuntó su arma y disparó provocando eco en sus alrededores. Sólo quedaba un cabo suelto.

Apretó la empuñadura del arma y soltó otros disparos, ya no había tiempo éste ya estaba corriendo desde hace poco y sabía que tanto tiempo desaparecida generaría su búsqueda dentro de los jade por lo que debía apresurarse o el tiempo también se encargaría de ella.

Sólo una oportunidad y el dolor se terminaría.

Al menos eso creía.


	9. La chica de fuego y la niña zafiro

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 , no me pertenecen a mi sino a la mangaka reconocida como Rumiko Takahashi, sólo un poco más y ya habrá concluido desde China con amor por lo que deseo que está historia halla sido tan satisfactoria para ustedes como lo fue para mi._**

**_En el capítulo anterior no hay muchas referencias, por lo que sólo hay dos temas a tratar._**

**_1\. En la primera parte se habla de futuro, luego de pasado hasta llegar a presente._**

**_2\. Yo no hago lemon por lo que se imaginan una escena explícita les informó que no es mi estilo lo he intentado, pero sólo me gusta explicarlo en cuanto a sensaciones no acciones._**

**_3\. Las cicatrices de Kiwa si son por esas razones y más lo cual se explicará en este capítulo._**

**_4\. Como siempre he dicho las modificaciones son largas hasta que queden a mi complacencia como lectora._**

**_5\. La caja de Pandora es un mito griego._**

**_Desde China con amor_**

**_Capítulo 8. La chica de fuego y la niña de zafiro._**

Lo primero que se veía en las calles de Musashino esa mañana era el acelerado andar de una motocicleta negra que corría a una velocidad excedente de los 80 km/h al igual que un par de autos que la seguían y se oían los múltiples disparos que fallaban en el blanco asustando a la gente que transcurría por las calles, la persecución ya había durado más de tres semáforos, necesitaba un lugar donde nadie saliera herido para al fin detenerse en una callejuela, el sonido rugiente del motor junto con los frenos del coche último modelo la dejaban acorralada, no había escapatoria, era todo o nada.

"Linda pelirroja, nos volvemos a ver"

La chica de ojos azules chasqueo la lengua ante la imagen de los matones que la seguían especialmente del chico de ojos rasgados que le había traído demasiados problemas desde que lo conoció en Beijing, sin embargo, le asombro la imagen de la mujer que descendía del otro lado del coche.

"¿Tu quién eres?".

Rouge analizaba a la pelirroja pues se le hacía increíble que esa menuda y pequeña mujer provocará tanto caos.

"Mi señora te busca para saber el paradero de Akane Tendo". Respondió gélida mirando a la pelirroja que sonrió de forma burlona.

"Akane Tendo ya no existe, esta muerta al igual que Kiwa Yangzi Jiang, ambas eran la misma persona y están muertas".

La mirada de Rouge se intensificó, se sentía furica al saber que la chica le mentía, era claro que lo hacía o en cierta parte, necesitaba a Akane Tendo para salvar a su señora de esa miseria que enfrentaba sola, estaba segura de que ella no estaba muerta por causa de la chica frente a ella. "Entonces déjame sacarte la verdad a cortes".

La filosa katana salí de su funda la cual choco con la de la ojiazul que íntercepto el golpe antes de herirla, le sorprendía la técnica de la castaña de vestimenta de la India pues era rápida y precisa, la estaba haciendo retroceder, enfureciendola al saber que alguien lepodía ganar, no podía permitir que todos esos años de sacrificio y heridas se fueran a la basura por un enemigo.

Un bloqueo, observó la serie de secuencias que seguía hasta ver una ruptura en su defensa, sin embargo el filo de la espada tras de si la hizo quedar tiesa, su herida había sido perforada de nuevo.

"Siempre observa a tu enemigo pelirroja". Susurro Taro al oído de la chica que sentía la sangre subirse por su boca. "Deberías agradecerme, casi te descuartiza la maldita". Habló mientrassu puñal salía del cuerpo de la pelirroja que sintió su cuerpo caer contra el asfalto en un golpe seco haciéndola bufar al igual que las esposas se veian a sus muñecas para dejarla inmóvil, el jadeo que salio de su boca era debido a su cuerpo que habia sido herido, las costuras de la puñalada anterior aun no sanaban por lo que el dolor ya era intolerable mientras era levantada por uno de los hombres para llevarla sobre su hombro como si se tratará de un saco y no un ser humano.

La pelirroja golpeó seco el tapizado de la cajuela al ser lanzada como nada, él la observaba como si se tratara de una alimaña lo cual para Taro si lo era pues la detestaba tanto debido a aquel enfrentamiento en Beijing, porque se le había escapado de la manos, justo cuando le ordenaron que la capturara, más esta parecía que había desaparecido en medio de su persecución, no sabía como lo había hecho, por eso usaría esa oportunidad para averiguarlo, se había burlado de él y nadie se burlaba en su cara al menos para seguir con vida.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Ranma abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo un vacío a su lado, no estaba Kiwa a su lado por lo que suponía que está ya se había ido, la chica realmente era distinta con sólo tocarla se sentía en el éxtasis, la beso y la acaricio en cada rincón de su menudo cuerpo, era tanto lo que le había provocado para no querer alejarse de ella, ella era suya y la protegería como pudiera, la mujer que había visto hace días le dijo quien era ella y quien era realmente Kiwa por lo que tenerla cerca no era malo, todo lo contrario. Ella es su prometida Akane Tendo con el nombre de Kiwa Yangzi Jiang, la chica no tenía el cien por ciento de su identidad sin embargo, no le importaba debido a que seguía siendo ella, la chica que no sólo era un acoston de una sola noche sino la mujer con la que compartiría toda su vida, aquella de embriagante aroma y delicada mente que se fracturaba a sus recuerdos reales cada que veía su reflejo y se había despedido de él entre sueños diciendo que lo vería después.

"Después lo veo señor Saotome". Le menciono ella poniéndose la camisa que tenía de él con una chaqueta.

Aun había cosas que ella le ocultaba, cada delineado de su ser aún inducia el misterio. Sus pensamientos se vieron irrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada y la voz de su madre del otro lado.

"Ranma cariño, ¿Está contigo esa chica?". Él agitó su cabello con la mano negando como si Nodoka lo pudiera ver.

"Ella se fue, tenía cosas que hacer". Contestó sin oír respuesta del otro lado de la puerta como si estuviera meditando la situación o la siguiente frase que diria.

"Hijo no debiste dejar que se fuera, ven a ver lo que pasó en la madrugada".

Ranma ante las palabras de su madre se vistió y levantó para ir a la sala donde Nodoka miraba las noticias.

"El famoso grupo jade, ha sido y será uno de los más conocidos en la ciudad, ayer entre las tres y las cuatro de la mañana se realizó una persecución con tiroteo a una motociclista, los datos del sujeto hasta ahora son desconocidos pues sólo han hallado el vehículo. Según testigos se trataba de una mujer joven de cabellos rojos"

Ranma al oír eso subió el volúmen del televisor donde se mostraba el vídeo realizado por un joven y en efecto mostraba el rostro se la mujer que había visto hace un tiempo la cual miraba atrás sizeando para evitar el contacto con las balas sin regresar ni un solo tiro pues era claro que también portaba armas.

"Otras fuentes nos comunican que la mujer no tiene identificación de Japón y se le había visto rondar diversas zonas desde Musashino a las carreteras de Tokio y Nerima, una mera suposición que se especula sobre los hechos es que era buscada por el grupo jade en un ajuste de cuentas pendientes."

"Por kami, esa jovencita ha de ser torturada si la capturaron". Contestó su madre llevándose la mano a la boca.

"En otras noticias, una joven extranjera fue atacada una hora antes del tiroteo, la casa fue registrada y sólo hallaron múltiples cajas sin nada dentro sólo pocas pertenencias entre lo que destaca un mapa con múltiples marcas del distrito, se cree que era para investigar algo, la policía no ha identificado ningún herido o cuerpo por lo que se da por desaparecido al invididuo que vive en ese departamento, pues se afirma que sólo se oyeron una secuencia de disparos que fueron dirigidos al suelo, no se sabe más información por el momento".

"Esa pelirroja, yo la conocí". Hablaba para si mismo mientras Nodoka le preguntaba de que estaba hablando hasta que el sonido del teléfono llamo su atención.

"Diga...Nabiki, no, no la he visto desde ayer". Contestó ante la pregunta del paradero de su secretaria. "¿No ha llegado?..., si he visto las noticias". Se quedó helado al oír la voz de la castaña en un tono distinto al que normalmente usaba, eso indicaba que el ataque al departamento era el de Kiwa.

"¡Maldición!, llama a Akari y dile que si ve a Mousse o a Xiam Pu en el muelle que no se enteren...callate y solo hazlo Tomoe".

"Ranma, ¿Qué ocurre?". Sonó preocupada su madre siguiendolo, dirigiéndose a su habitación sacando ropa como si fuera a trabajar, sin embargo, ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que iría a otro lado.

"Buscaré a Kiwa".

"Hijo, esa chica".

"Ella es Akane, no lo recuerda, y si oí la discusión que tuviste con la policía sobre el análisis genético de los cuerpos, me mentiste". Declaró serio mirando a su madre de forma acusatoria tomando armas que ocultaba entre su ropa. "Esa mujer me lo afirmó el otro día, de quien era Kiwa y que hacía aquí". Añadió sacando un arma de fuego de entre los cajones.

Ranma había dejado el arte marcialista porque torturaba su mente de lo que pudo haber sido un futuro con ella sin embargo, desde la vez que le dispararon se dedicó al manejo de armas de corto y largo alcancé sin que nadie se enterara pues era claro que debía andar con cuidado si tenía otra amenaza a su vida como lo fue el balazo a su hombro cuando era un adolescente. "Si no vuelvo en dos días, no llames a nadie menos digas a donde fui".

"Pero Ranma ella no te pertenece, Akane murió y esa chica ha de estar muerta si la perseguían los jade".

"Siempre me ha pertenecido y no la volveré a dejar ir, además ella también es peligrosa con esa pelirroja que está junto a ella". Salió por la puerta de su casa vestido como si se fuera a reunir con un inversionista dirigiéndose al único lugar donde podría ver a un jade.

Los sonidos para que aquella persona contestará no duraban mucho pues su voz sorpresiva apareció del otro lado de la llamada.

"Necesito verte, ahora". Demandó como única línea colgando para que no le dijera excusas y solo le otorgara las cosas que necesitaba saber, ella sabría bien donde encontrarlo.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

El cuerpo seguía colgando de las muñecas por aquellas gruesas cadenas que la sujetaban, una serie de golpes en el abdomen se impartian por el chico de ojos rasgados que hacían el cuerpo balancearse de un lado a otro como si fuera un péndulo, más Ranko no ejercía algún grito de dolor sólo realizaba muecas ante los impactos a su pequeño cuerpo amoratado.

"Sigues siendo tan resistente como hace años no es así amazona". Se burló el chico limpiando el sudor de su frente recibiendo un escupitajo lleno de sangre en el rostro por parte de la pelirroja.

"Bastardo"

"Tú linda boquita siempre me encantó, ya es hora de que hables, ¿No lo crees?".

La chica levantó la mirada azul vidriosa que poseía miles de secretos, para luego sonreír con prepotencia y bajar el rostro nuevamente debido al cansancio que sentía su cuerpo al ejercer esa sutil acción.

"Ya les dije todo lo que sabia". Gimio de dolor al sentir el pequeño puñal en su pierna que se retorcia de un lado a otro.

"Escuchame...". Taro detuvo sus acciones al ver algo raro en su melena rojiza hasta que se abrió la puerta de golpe junto a las súplicas de Rouge de que no dañara a Ranko ya que se encargaba Taro de la tortura de esta, y lo más seguro que pronto tendrían respuestas.

Tiro de las cadenas que estaban suspendiendo en el aire a Ranko tirandola de golpe y está se quitaba el puñal de su pierna mientras era alzada nuevamente ocasionando más dolor para quedar a la altura de él.

"Escucha bien y dime ¿Dónde esta Akane Tendo?". La encaró el hombre apretando la mandíbula pálida de la ojiazul, el hombre frente a Ranko tenía poca paciencia por lo que al recibir un escupitajo al rostro por parte de la pelirroja que se veía por primera vez molesta al llegar a ese lugar, no esperaba que ese sujeto reaccionara como lo había hecho con Taro pues este le apretó las manos en el cuello palido de Ranko que empezaba a reír como podía extrañando a Rouge por la actitud de la prisionera, eso no era algo común de ver, alguien que estaba tan cerca de las manos de la muerte y que actuará de esa forma era sin dudas extraordinario y a la vez perturbador, eso significaba que esa chica había vivido tanta tortura física que ya no le importaba, por lo tanto no tendrían respuestas si seguían agotando la vida que lo más seguro es que ella esperaba perder.

"Ja...más la...halla...ras s...si me...ma..tas"

"En eso tienes razón, pero tampoco me sirves si no hablas, hablale a Sakura necesito que aplique las líneas de la verdad".

"Espere jefe, ella oculta algo vea su rostro". Mencionó Taro esperando que su teoría no estuviera incorrecta, la mano tosca del hombre joven se aferró a su cabellera rojiza notando algo extraño en ella como si se desprendiera del cráneo de esta escuchando su risa suave pero a la vez que demostraba demasiada burla.

Realmente habían sido estúpidamente ingenuos al tratar con ella todos esos años.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Señor Saotome una mujer lo busca en la otra línea". Habló Kiwa por el comunicador, tenía un tono de voz extraño que no sabía identificar, algo así como insatisfacción, fastidio e intriga, decidio ignorarlo por lo que tomó la llamada sin más.

"Joven Saotome, Ranma. Han pasado años desde que te vi. Recuerdo que tan sólo eras un adolescente en ese cementerio contando tus penas a la tumba de alguien que no era quien debía estar".

"Ve al grano mujer, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas".

"Necesito verte en la casa de té Momo"

Ranma suspiró ante el cansancio, recordaba a aquella mujer a la perfección y desde ahí nunca la volvió a ver.

"La veo en media hora". Colgó accionando el comunicador.

"Cancela todo hasta dentro de dos horas"

"¿Necesita algo más?"

"No, sólo mantente al tanto del teléfono Kiwa"

La chica al otro lado no dijo nada mientras apretaba algo en su mano hasta que su jefe salió de su oficina sin mirarla.

¿Qué es lo que queria Cologne con Ranma Saotome?

La joven de China se quedó viendo en dirección a donde se había ido su jefe era demasiada su curiosidad más había cosas que tampoco podía saber sobretodo si se trataba de Cologne.

"Bienvenido a la casa de té Momo, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"Busco a alguien con la que me iba a ver aquí".

"Por supuesto señor Saotome". Sonrió la alegre camarera la cual lo guiaba por los pasillos más alejados de cualquier curioso hasta finalmente dar con la última puerta corredora y mostrar a la misma mujer de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y el cabello púrpura tan largo como Xiam Pu y Kiwa sólo con el detalle de que un punto medio de su cabello se empezaba a ver más claro en un signo claro de su proceso de envejecimiento.

"En un momento les traigo el té ding gu dà fāng como me lo solicito"

Una vez cerrada la puerta y tratar de sentir los pasos lo más lejos posible para evitar curiosos, pues aquella casa del té era la más exclusiva en cuanto a reuniones de negocios, pues las paredes estaban recubiertas con un material aislante de ruidos exteriores y los interiores tampoco pudieran salir.

"Ahora que se fue déjame hablarte de Kiwa Yangzi Jiang y Akane Tendo".

"No es necesario, es suficiente saber que una es prometida de Mousse y la otra era mi prometida".

"Estas equivocado muchacho". Mencionó la mujer apoyando sus brazos en la mesa y su mentón sobre las manos unidas otorgando una mirada profunda de reflexión. "Sólo es una persona comprometida con dos personas. Y uno de esos compromiso es más válido que otro para la chica".

"¿De qué habla señora?". Se acomodó Ranma en el tatami, quedándose en silencio cuando la camarera entró sonriendo dejando las tazas de té humeante con un olor delicioso permitiendo por un breve momento que todo se quedara sumido en un intenso silencio cargado de tensión hasta que esta se retiró de nueva cuenta al saber que no necesitarían nada más.

"No eres idiota joven Saotome se que te diste cuenta de las similitudes de Kiwa y Akane desde que la viste, ella es tú prometida aquella que "murió" en la noche del incendio en el dojo Tendo, déjame contarte de esa noche chico". Dio un sorbo a su té para seguir mirándolo seriamente debido al amerite de la situación.

"Una amazona normalmente busca siempre mejorar más cuando ya es una adulta, los viajes por toda Asia son comunes y conocer a mucha gente. Los Tendo no fueron una excepción, Noriko era y seguiría siendo una mujer fuerte y hermosa, lo noté desde el día que la conocí, el problema era la amenaza bajo la que vivía.

Dime Ranma Saotome sabes quien amenazaba a tu futura familia política porque lo descubriste tiempo después, es lo que tengo entendido por algo te dispararon".

"Sí, era por el grupo yakuza llamado jade, querían a Akane para su primogénito por eso sus padres la comprometieron conmigo para evitar que alguien la quitará de sus manos". Contestó serio viendo su reflejo de él en la taza del té chino que pronto se transformó en la chiquilla que se mostraba preocupada y temerosa.

"Estas en lo correcto, aún la buscan, les llevo tiempo, pero averiguaron que Akane Tendo seguía viva y quien era ahora". La mujer le dio un nuevo sorbo a su té con tranquilidad. "La chiquilla fue víctima del ataque de la Yíwàng de mìjué o mejor conocida como las puntas del olvido, la persona pierde todo y cada uno de sus recuerdos como si fuera un aparato que puede modificarse al gusto, sólo pocos recuperan su memoria ante esa técnica y Kiwa con Ranko lograran ese cometido, Ranma Saotome cuando desaparezca Kiwa debes buscarla y salvarla de esa situación con los jade y todas tus dudas serán aclaradas sobre todo por ese tiempo perdido sin la presencia de ella".

"Lo haré, pero ¿Cómo es que conoce el paradero de Akane?". Respondió el ojiazul mirándola con desconfianza pues ella podría también ser parte de los jade, él ya conocía a alguien de ese grupo por lo que estas no eran muy confiables más cuando éstas estaban vinculados a él debido a que representan un gran peligro.

"Sencillo, yo la salve, la entrene y protegí hasta que ella empezó a buscar a los culpables, yo soy como su madre Tupie Xie, Cologne, la líder del clan loto de mafia China, yerno".

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Una vez fuera de la casa del té Ranma deambulaba por las calles de Musashino antes de llegar a las oficinas. Esas palabras habían caído como un baldazo de agua fría, era tan extraño y a la vez tan sorprendente, tenía miedo en cierta manera pues no era de esperar que muy pronto la chica regresaría a China para jamás volver.

Debía estar con ella y acabar con esa maldita situación de una vez.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kiwa miraba las montañas y las largas llanuras de China apoyada en un sauce mientras trataba de no retorcerce para ensuciar su ropaje especial tradicional para ese tipo de ritual donde la espalda la tenía descubierta al momento que Cologne picaba su columna con la tintura negra compuesta de hojas venenosas. Era largo el proceso y bastante doloroso como lo era el tatuaje tradicional yakuza en Japón, sólo que este era peor, ya que varias amazonas morían por la debilidad y otras se envenenaban por la tinta que era aún más peligrosa y dolorosa en su proceso.

Ocultar su enojo por años para poder recordar lo que le arrebataron la hizo querer irse de una vez sin embargo, el dolor que ellos sentirían después de que Ranko los matara como lo hicieron con Akane Tendo, harían al fin sentirse tranquila y satisfecha, que esos años de espionaje, de cruzarse a la peor escoria de Japón y mezclarse con gente tan mortal y formar parte de un grupo peor y más peligroso que no la ayudaban en lo que quería hacer para poder llegar hasta Ranma Saotome.

"Eres valiente, y bastante fuerte, aún no has colapsado por el veneno como otros, Mousse y Xiam Pu terminaron mucho tiempo en cama y eso que tú tatuaje es mucho más grande".

"No soy una amazona Cologne". Murmuró la chica para que la oyera la mujer que picaba con presición y rapidez su piel pálida que se teñía de negro por el kanji que se formaba.

"No lo eres genéticamente, pero tu fortaleza es mayor que la de una"

"Me iré a Japón, antes de que Mousse vuelva de sus negocios con Sakura Corp, no debe impedir nada de lo que pasara". Se le notaba bastante sería a la peliazul la cual apretó los dientes al sentir los detalles finales.

"Sobrevive, vuelve a hacerlo. Hazlo por ti y por tu antigua vida que te dara un buen futuro".

"Me arrebataron mi futuro, pero les arrebatare la vida y eso no lo recuperaran". Confesó con rencor en la voz y aspereza al sentir la fina gasa posicionarse sobre su espalda para proteger la tintura.

"Gracias por todo Cologne". Sonrió la chica con crianza China abrazando a la mujer que soltó unas lágrimas al sentir su calor, le había tomado tanto cariño a la chica que se le hacía difícil decir que ese podría ser un adiós.

Kiwa también lloraba, le dolía alejarse de sus nuevas raíces para quitar las viejas y putridas de las cuales había surgido.

No mires atrás muchos le decían, aunque ella lo hizo porque ni siquiera sabía quien era y de donde provenía.

"Dicelo cuando sea hora, no me quedaré mucho en Tokio, si ven a Ranko darán rápido conmigo, sólo unos días dame ese tiempo y reunete con Ranma Saotome".

"Eres como mi hija, me dolerá ya no verte si mueres".

"No estés triste por eso Cologne, porque no seré la única que lo hará".

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

El sonido de las vigas de madera del dojo Tendo parecían empezar a ceder ante las llamas y el humo era tan sofocante, pero la mirada de Noriko que aún tosia sacando sangre junto a esa acción al momento que miraba a su hija, parecía muerta, sin evitar las lagrimas se acumulaban más y más matando su limitada vista, se acercó lo más posible a su hija que estaba casi tan cerca como de su esposo, al menos moririan todos juntos, era mejor que estar separados o con el olvido de la existencia del otro como lo harían con la pequeña Akane, se sentía triste de que todo halla llegado a ese punto, queria que su hija tuviera un futuro feliz y no trágico como este.

La tos prosiguió hasta conjuntarse con la de la pequeña.

"Aka...ne, ¡Ak...ane!". Trato de gritar con su último aliento, quería que alguien salvará a su hija, noto el movimiento en la barda y los gritos de la mujer que los reto como dojo.

"Noriko, vamos te salvare". Ella negó extendiendo su mano señalando a la niña que tosia.

"Sal...vala y cuida...de ella". Ya no resistiria más había perdido mucha sangre y sólo quería que su hija sobreviviera.

"La protegere y no dejaré que la encuentren hasta que ella decida que hacer con su pasado".

Noriko sonrió al último y sus ojos al fin se quedaron viendo a la nada, Cologne sintió lástima ante esa escena cerrando los ojos cafes de Noriko tomando a la niña en brazos que tenía los ojos abiertos mirándola, algo andaba mal con ella, notó la irregularidad de su respiración, tal vez era el hecho de que vio la muerte de su madre junto con el intimidante aire lleno de humo.

Salió de la casa que se consumía en llamas oyendo las ambulancias y bomberos a la lejanía, la acusarían de haber provocado el incendio y matar a los Tendo.

Cologne corrió por las calles ocultandose entre las esquinas de las casas hasta detenerse en las afueras de Nerima.

"¿Cómo te llamas?". Lo dijo en su lengua materna lo cual la pequeña copio con su infantil voz, Cologne se asombro ante ello, habían hecho la técnica prohibida de miles de años de la dinastía Han para controlar la vida de los traidores.

"Kiwa Yangzi Jiang, ese es tú nombre".

"Kiwa". La pequeña empezó a parpadear más seguido los conocimientos debian empezar a absorberse a cada segundo.

No podía dejarla con alguien ahí en Nerima o de lo contrario la gente que había atacado a Noriko Tendo volvería tras ella. Cologne sabia que debía cumplir su promesa sobre proteger a la niña. Ella sería su tutorada, sería la mejor amazona y se vengaria si es que así lo quería. Pero para ello debían ir a China para que con cada paso por Japón la niña absorbiera todo el conocimiento posible y aprendiendo el chino fluido al igual que unos pocos movimientos del arte de pelea amazona para no levantar sospechas sobre quien era.

**_._**

"Abuela Cologne, ¿Dónde están mis papás?". Preguntó un día en los primeros meses como una amazona realizando una serie de movimientos de ataque al aire como si peleará con un enemigo mientras ella le corregía.

Cologne no le podía decir, no ahora o su mente colapsaria por completo sólo llevaban unos meses de conocimiento y todo ese bombardeo de información sobre su pasado le dañaria no sólo mentalmente sino emocionalmente, por ello debía esperar para que ella empezará a recuperar algo que le era demasiado relevante.

"Te lo diré después, ahora hay que volver a la aldea"

"Tengo miedo de verlo, ahí va estar y se enojara porque no estuve".

"¿Quién va a estar Kiwa?"

"Ranma". Pronunció con preocupación dirigiéndose nuevamente a ella, parpadeando confuso ante lo dicho. "¿Quién es él abuela?".

Se acordaba de alguien, era bueno, su mente no era tan débil como otras o de lo contrario no sabría nada de su pasado, sonrió y le dijo que lo vería después.

Después. Esa era las palabra que Cologne usaba cuando Kiwa le preguntaba cosas de ella y lo que su mente se esforzaba para tener de regreso.

El día que la salvó se volvió su cumpleaños, su sangre guerrera se reforzó como una amazona, el compromiso con su entrenamiento era de tal magnitud a modo que pudiera matar no sólo para defenderse. Todo formaba parte de Kiwa, que se iba desintegrado tan pronto como fue descubierta, la verdad había sido dura, aquella vez que se fueron a buscar la cura temporal de los ojos de Mousse cuando tenia diez años.

"¿Dónde están mis padres?"

"En Japón querida, ellos están muertos". Las lágrimas de la chica que había criado como una más de sus hijas empezó a sollozar, se sentó en el pasto a llorar, mientras balbuceaba palabras que no entendía.

"Kiwa, habla bien". La reprendió hasta oír un grito furico de ella.

"¿¡Quién es Akane Tendo!?, ¿¡Quién es!?"

"Así te llamas realmente, tus padres son los Tendo, los asesinaron".

"¿¡Quiénes!?, ¡Yo misma los mataré!".

La mirada de la dulce chiquilla se había endurecido demasiado rápido, sabia que su temple era de acero, pero su testarudez haría que ella muriera sin intentar hacer algo para vengar su pasado.

"Los yakuzas Jade, ellos te quitaron tú vida para tener otra a costa de tu verdadero ser".

El ceño fruncido de la peliazul se intensificó tanto hasta que empezó a correr siendo seguida por Cologne, la blusa blanca China y los pantalones negros de la chica eran fáciles de identificar como un borrón de esos mismos, mientras la mujer mayor le seguía el paso.

"Basta Kiwa te descubrirán y te obligaran a estar ahí"

"No estamos lejos de Japón, déjame ir, no haré nada, sólo investigare"

"¡Mientes!, vas a morir chiquilla tonta, si te acercas a Nerima tu entrenamiento no habrá valido la pena"

La peliazul no se detuvo al momento que tomó su cabellos amarrandolo completamente cubriendose con la capucha blanca de su chamarra.

"Debo hacer algo". Poniendose una máscara del teatro kabuki. "Volveré, lo prometo".

Cologne miro a la hija de Noriko Tendo que parecía volverse una mujer fuerte y valiente, la cual cargaba la katana que había hecho para ella, asintió y ella se fue a Japón donde recabó poca información donde eligio volver entrenar con dureza para volver cuando tenia dieciseis saliendo herida al saberse que los jades eran observados, llegando a China herida fingiendo haber hallado la cura permanente de los ojos de Mousse que siempre había llevado en su mochila de viaje.

"Fue estúpido perseguir a gente peligrosa"

"Lo se". Le había contestado hastida, Mousse fruncio el ceño, ese gesto no se le veía muy bien en sus ojos tormenta, le recordaban a algo, o mejor dicho a alguien.

"Tienes lindos ojos Mousse".

"Kiwa". Ella se volteo de lado dándole la espalda a pesar de apoyarse en la parte de su abdomen donde iniciaba el corte.

"Cuidame mientras estoy en China, si quieres nos comprometemos, pero protegeme".

Sorprendido el azabache la miró, el rostro de la morena cambio cuando sintió su cercanía, pues se habia acostado a su lado viendo el techo de la casa de la médico de las amazonas.

"Me gustaría hacerlo, pero también quiero vencerte"

La chica sonrió para él y para si misma, aún veían el techo y la imagen de Mousse en su infancia cambio a su totalidad cuando cerró sus ojos suspirando el verdadero nombre de su prometido.

¿Quién era el? Se preguntaba el azabache cuando ella empezaba a removerse en sueños gimiendo de dolor al acostarse sobre su herida. Él quería tocar el hombro de su amada para tranquilizarla sin embargo, Cologne le negó su deseo.

"No deberías tocarla, no es nada tuyo".

"Ella es mi prometida".

La mujer suspiro y miró a Kiwa que parecía soñar con el incendio como muchas noches lo había hecho desde que la había salvado para observar al joven adulto frente a ella. "Difrutalo, porque ella no nos pertenece".

Mousse extrañado ante las palabras de su maestra, quería saber, pero a la vez no quería entenderlo.

Ella no les pertenecía.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Las hebras de cabello empezaban a despegarse del cráneo de la ojiazul hasta que este se vio completamente apartado.

La risa empezó a resonar libremente en el espacio reducido, las gotas de agua parecian ya no existir como si el tiempo se congelara en ese momento.

El cabello rojizo que en realidad era peluca había caído al suelo mientras la pequeña cortina azulada cubría el rostro de Kiwa, Rouge y Taro no creían lo que veían.

"Tú...eres Akane Tendo".

"Sí lo soy, y tú el bastardo que hizo lo que soy, me quitaste todo o lo negarás Shinosuke Ryugen"

**_Recta final_**


	10. Presente unido al pasado y al futuro

_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi._

_Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento de una fan para los fans._

_Las referencias de esta historia son las siguientes._

_1\. El capítulo se hizo con el sonido de varias canciones chinas._

_2\. Akane, Kiwa y Ranko como ya saben es la misma persona._

_3\. La palabra de yerno por parte de Cologne es del anime._

_4\. Shinosuke como se mencionó anteriormente era amigo de Akane pero también hijo del líder del clan jade.o ya se habrán dado cuenta hay muchos saltos del tiempo el principio es en el mismo momento o unas horas antes, después un pasado cercano a uno más lejano, sucesivamente de un futuro cercano al pasado hasta dar con el presente; esto es debido a la técnica de antinovela que usa Julio Cortázar en Rayuela, pero de manera aún mas compleja y yo sólo adaptó de forma pobre._

_6\. La máscara de teatro kabuki es del teatro japonés, donde los artistas se presentaban como lo eran las geishas que adoptaron el pintarse el rostro de blanco._

_7\. El té que se mencionó en el capítulo anterior durante la reunión con Cologne y Ranma aparece en el fanfic de Randuril en el año de la felicidad en la parte llamada yojimbo yomoide._

_8\. La técnica del tatuaje yakuzas es muy distinta a la normal, esta es más tradicional y peligrosa, sin embargo la idea del tatuaje de Kiwa era el de hacerlo aún más peligroso._

_9\. Los loto serán una organización de la mafia China que tendrá mucho que ver con los jade y se verá a continuación._

_Desde China con amor_

* * *

**_Capítulo 9. Presente unido al pasado y al futuro._**

* * *

Los ojos azules se cruzaban con la falsa azulada que lo miraban con total repudio.

"Akane Tendo si que supiste engañar a todos, a lo largo de estos años, deberías haberle agradecido a Taro o de lo contrario estarías muerta".

"Infeliz". Gruño retorciendo sus manos entre las cadenas al igual que su cuerpo maltrecho se movia ante un posible ataque por parte de la chica colgada.

"Deberías tratarme con más respeto, yo puedo curarte y dejarte con vida".

"No necesito nada de ti Ryugen, oíste ¡Nada!, matame, es lo que necesitabas hacer con la pelirroja y aquí la tienes"

El muchacho tomó el rostro de la pálida chica que tenia unas pequeñas pecas en su rostro, lo más seguro que las tenía y no las recordaba, cuantas ganas tenía de hacerla suya y demostrarle que nadie la apartaria de su lado además de su amo y señor como lo había hecho con Ishikawa.

"Rouge llevala con Ishikawa a que la cure, las necesito a ambas para la tarde, te quedo claro"

"Sí señor"

"Taro, tienes suerte de que ella aún este con vida, bajala"

"Y tu, no sabes cuanto soñé con este momento". Besó los labios de la chica la cual le mordió hasta que se apartara de ella rompiéndole levemente el labio provocando que Shinosuke se limpiara la sangre con su manga al instante que Akane escupia en el suelo con asco sonriendo con sorna.

"Me matarás antes de tener algo mío"

"Lo veremos Akane Tendo". El castaño salió de la habitación dejando a ambos subordinados dentro al igual que las cadenas se soltaban de golpe dejandola caer siendo cubierta por un kimono.

"Vamos, debemos llevarte con mi señora".

Los ojos falsos azules de la chica se centraron en Taro que la miraba con saña, sabía cuanto la odiaba y el tenerla ahí era un incrementante a ese odio, debido a la mirada que le impartía deteniendose enfrente de él.

"Beijing, fue una verdadera fortuna para ti de lo contrario me verías en el infierno después de descubrir la desaparición de Tendo, aunque lo dudo, con tus capacidades no habrias hecho ni la mitad de esto sin tenerme amarrada"

"Hablas como si ella estuviera muerta, pero eres tú"

La chica miró la pared con lentitud moviendo su cuello tenso entrecerrando la mirada para reírse demostrando superioridad que el jade odiaba ver en ella. No importaba si eran la pelirroja o Akane Tendo eran la persona que seguía burlándose en su cara.

"A ella ustedes la mataron y yo los mataré, algo que claramente no pudiste hacer". Contestó lenta y fríamente.

"Escucha". La cabeza de la peliazul se golpeó con la pared dejando caer el kimono descubriendo su cuerpo desnudo mientras Rouge trataba de apartar las manos de Taro de la joven que se comía la rabia contenida. "Sólo porque eres propiedad de él no te asesino, de lo contrario te hubiera hecho pedazos más por tener la asquerosa flor que está en tu espalda. Maldita loto"

"Terminarás como Kodachi y Ryu Kummon". Mencionó suavemente con una sonrisa petulante.

"Eso lo veremos princesa guerrera". La soltó mientras le colocaba unas esposas para asegurar que no haría nada en contra de los jade.

Rouge tomó el brazo de Akane deslizando el kimono que se le había caído, la joven Tendo se aparto caminando por los pasillos pulidos de la casa tradicional moviendose como si la conociera perfectamente hasta dar con una puerta corrediza mirando a la mujer vestida de un kimono celeste que sostenia un vaso de sake en su delicada mano.

"Eres tú". Murmuró atónita, ya no estaría sola o al menos la mataría para sacarla de esa miseria.

"Kasumi Ishikawa, otra ave dentro de esta asquerosa jaula de oro". Pronunció de forma suave y dura provocando una sensación de peligro en ambas mujeres.

"Akane Tendo al fin te atraparon"

Una sonrisa llena de amargura abarco el rostro de la chica movió las muñecas entre las esposas haciendo que la fricción dañar a más su piel.

"Te equivocas Kasumi, ellos no me capturaron"

"Debes estar bromeando Tendo". Dijo Rouge cerrando la puerta corredora.

"¿Tú lo crees?"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

El sonido de su garganta era tal al momentode intentar respirar mientras inútilmente trataba de apartar las manos que estrujaban su cuello.

"Dímelo, Ukyo te lo digo por última vez"

"Si me matas...irás a la carcel".

"No lo harán porque tú eres una criminal al igual que Konatsu, creerán que fue venganza de su clan enemigo"

Ukyo abrió los ojos asombrada, nunca había visto esa faceta en Ranma, realmente quería a esa mocosa para inclusive matar para hallarla. Antes hubiera llorado por la situación más ahora le dolía ver a su pareja desangrandose en el suelo, sintió el agarre suavizarse para permitirle hablar.

"Habla"

"Están en Nerima, esa pelirroja era perseguida para ser torturada en la casa principal de los jade, es la casa que se encuentra a las afueras de esta, casi nadie la conoce porque está enmedio del bosque"

Ranma la vio a los ojos buscando un vestigio de mentira en ella soltandola y tomando sus llaves abriendo la puerta.

"Son todos suyos".

La mirada azul de la chica se dilato, eran los loto los que la esperaban, ya lo tenía planeado.

"Fue un gusto conocerte, Ukyo". Él decidió irse de ese lugar, porque no quería ver como mataban a la chica, era lo que se merecía según Cologne ella había matado a más de cinco familias de su clan y otras de inocentes que no se querían unir a los jade. Debía devolver el favor de alguna manera, por lo que no sentía remordimiento escuchando los tiros dentro de esa casa. Llevaba un día buscando a Akane y todo parecia encajar con lo que decía Cologne. Sin dudas ella era un peligro para sus enemigos y ella misma si no se detenía.

Nerima. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ir, era un aproximado desde conocer a la chica y desde que supo que Kiwa y Akane eran la misma persona. Ahora ese sería el único lugar donde todo habia empezado e iba terminar.

Akane era aún una chica misteriosa pero él también tenía sus secretos, arrancó su motocicleta y se encaminó a Nerima, sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para hallarla con vida.

Los autos pitaban el claxon al verlo cruzar en su camino esquivandolos mientras su teléfono sonaba y contestaba fácilmente conduciendo a esa velocidad excedente.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Saotome, ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?"

"Surgieron problemas Tomoe".

"Maldición, debes estar en la empresa, llegó una chica buscándo por Kiwa"

"No estoy para tratar asuntos de la empresa, no estoy en la ciudad, tal vez nos volvamos a ver después"

"Ran...". No necesitaba darle explicaciones a nadie y lo más seguro que esa chica era de la familia de Mousse, era bastante perspicaz para estar tranquilo si se trataba de la prometida que tanto le había mencionado por lo que no había sido muy buena idea de que Akari los distrayera y el torpe de Ryoga trataba de llegar a ver los cargamentos, lo más seguro era que Mousse la había intentado llamar y mando a averiguar sobre el paradero de la joven que en parte también era parte una criminal para llegar a su cometido.

El acelerador dio a su máximo, necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible, Nerima, estaba cada vez más cerca.

Era la última vez que estaría ahí.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kasumi Ishikawa la hija mediana de una de las familias humildes de Hokkaido cuya imagen era la representación de la perfección, de la tranquilidad y la belleza ahora que se encontraba enfrente de Akane Tendo cuya reputación se mezclaba con la loto más peligrosa además de la chica dulce y amorosa en su infancia, lo cual se dudaba si ella seguiría siendo aquello porque al igual que la joven castaña se le veía sería, rota como si la estadía en ese lugar hubiera destrozado a la joven inocente de mirada vivaz que una vez había visto en su vida cuando espiaba a los jade y a ella la seguían sin que se diera cuenta.

La chica criada en China, creía que si Akane hubiera sobrevivido tampoco sería muy diferente a ella ya que si no hubiera parecido que murió en el momento indicado hubiera terminado como Ishikawa.

De la misma forma, sonaba amargo, pero ella había terminado en algo de lo que no podría salirse a menos que muriera además de perder todo más que ella porque al menos Kasumi sabía de donde venía y ella no.

Sin embargo, no dejaría que la castaña se pudriera en ese horrible lugar que pereceria esa misma tarde por su propia mano.

"Debemos curarla mi señora". La joven de cabellos castaños dejó su trago sobre la mesa acercándose a Akane la cual se sentó en el tatami y le bajaban hasta sus hombros el kimono, no mostraba ningún gesto de dolor al sentir como el alcohol entraba en contacto con su pálida piel herida.

"Armaste un verdadero problema para hallarte". Habló la castaña de ojos cafés que se veía bastante ocupada descubriendo cada nuevo golpe y corte que adquirió ese día y muchos años atrás.

"¿Tú lo hubieras hecho?"

Kasumi negó con su cabeza obligándola a recostarse en el tatami, eran demasiados golpes y cortes por suerte tenía la ayuda de Rouge.

"Eres interesante, una mujer guerrera. Hay muy pocas como tú, pero veo que tus esfuerzos no valieron la pena, pues como te lo dije estas aquí"

Akane sintió el filo de la aguja encajarse en su piel como la última vez sólo que está vez era menos doloroso.

"Crees eso Kasumi Ishikawa, eres incrédula como el resto de los jade de aquí"

"La otra herida que cosiste se quería abrir". Cambio el tema la castaña evitando sentirse intimidada.

"Era lógico con el puñal de Taro al defender a tú sirvienta". Murmuró la peliazul pasándose su brazo al rostro recordando las caricias de Ranma, los besos y el delinear de sus dedos que se convertía en un tacto exquisito.

Ya no lo vería y su muerte debía ser más acelerada de lo que tenía planeado además de ayudar a las dos jóvenes que la curaban.

"Ranma". Susurró para si misma, lo más seguro era que no lo volvería a ver, más valdría la pena porque liberaría esa parte que habían destruido y lo dejarían en paz.

"Necesitan irse".

"Nadie sale de este lugar, yo lo he intentado cientos de veces"

"Rouge tiene razón, nadie sale de aquí, ella también estaba entrenada"

Un último parche fue colocado en su pálida piel al momento de acomodarse su kimono dirigiéndose a un rincón donde había una serie de katanas decorativas de los antiguos líderes de los jade.

"Nunca podrás vencerlos, hay mínimo como veinte hombres y si llega Shinosuke estarás muerta"

"Ishikawa, yo soy una loto estoy mejor entrenada que todos ellos, de lo contrario estaría muerta si no como soportaría todo lo que me curaste, eres incrédula al pensar que me capturaron"

La joven de la India se acercó a la chica tomando una katana negra que le perteneció al líder de dos generaciones pasadas apuntandole a Akane que no se inmutó.

"¡Espera Rouge, no lo hagas!" La cadena se rompió en varios pedazos asombrado a Kasumi.

"Juras que los matarás a todos, incluyendo a Shinosuke". La sonrisa torcida de Akane hizo que la castaña de la India sonriera, era algo personal, entonces no se rendiria hasta acabar con él.

"No podía dejarla esposada mi señora, los lotos serán mejor que los jade más no son inmortales y ella podría morir con lo maltrecha que esta".

"No puedo morir de nuevo, Akane Tendo ya está muerta". Empuño el arma samurai que pertenecia al padre de Shinosuke mirando a Rouge que entendía esa mirada y sin hablar se acercó a las katanas más pequeñas.

"Necesitarás más que estas armas, las que traías contigo serán suficiente". La peliazul asintió con su cabeza abriendo la puerta corredora.

"Akane". Interrumpió Kasumi que la miro sería. "Volverás a aquí"

"Claro, necesitaré algo más de ambas antes de que huyan". Dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo sin esperar a Rouge que intentó seguirle el paso pues era realmente rápida y cada paso que ella daba parecía que la peliazul estaba dos más adelante que ella.

"Intrusa". Gritaron un par de hombres, Rouge lanzó las pequeñas armas clavandolas en el hombro de los sujetos que las protegían y evitarán que escaparan, lo que no se espero es que ellos siguieran de pie sacando el arma aunque lo que no vieron venir fue la katana que degollo a uno de ellos; Rouge al ver esa acción se sintió asqueada debido a que jamás había matado a alguien sólo herido a gravedad para que no se moviera.

"Una loto". Señalo uno de los cuidadores al identificar la técnica de corte. "Cometiste un error nunca saldrás con vida"

Una suave risa salió de Akane al salpicar en el suelo pulido la sangre de su arma mientras el hombre corría a ella con su katana en mano, la peliazul no se movía por lo que Rouge intervendria más la sangre salió a borbotones del cuello del tipo que cayó al suelo desangrandose.

"Te equivocas"

Más asco no podía tener la castaña, los lotos eran desquiciados según a palabras de las personas que frecuntaban la casa repitiendo sobre unos pocos que parecían ser adictos a hacer correr sangre. Empezaba a sospechar que la chica frente a ella era uno de ellos pues no se le veía arrepentida.

Rouge sentía que la bilis se le subia por la garganta haciendo que cayera sobre sus rodillas escupiendo lo poco que sentia cerca sintiéndose débil y sobretodo mareada.

"No debes tener piedad si ellos no te la tienen a ti, por eso jamás pudiste salir". Apuntó el arma enfrente de Rouge como si la amenazara.

"¿Qué te hicieron?"

La peliazul movió su rostro de lado escuchando diversos disparos.

"¡Contesta!"

"Cállate y escucha". Los pies descalzos de Akane se tiñeron de sangre mientras se movía de forma silenciososa hasta dar con una esquina, era lógico que la escucharían habiéndose cerca de la entrada, el sonido cesó ¿Qué era aquello?

No quería averiguarlo y arriesgarse si era algo malo por lo que debía apresurarse.

"Vamos por Kasumi". La castaña asintió y se levantó del suelo tomando entre sus manos el arma, por algo le decían a la pelirroja que era un peligro, Akane Tendo o la pelirroja Ranko eran la misma mujer peligrosa de la que se debía temer.

Una vez tomadas las armas de "Ranko" regresaron haciendo que la joven de la India aún quisiera vomitar al ver la escena tan grotesca en el suelo.

"Rouge". Se levantó Kasumi viendo el pavor en la mirada de su acompañante. "¿Qué le hiciste Tendo?". Sostuvo el rostro de su amiga y sirviente que temblaba levemente con la katana que no pareció haber sido desenvainada.

"Nada, ella no tolero ver algo que ustedes jade hacen sin miramientos e inocentes. Necesito que vayan a las cocinas y prendan el gas y que salgan lo mas rápido posible dejando esto en cualquier lado no visible". Avento el objeto a las manos de la castaña.

"Una bomba, vas en serio".

"No necesito de sus pláticas de lo que está bien o mal, necesito hacerlo, no quiero que más gente termine como tú o como yo". Las lágrimas se acumularon en el rostro de Kasumi retirandoselas rápidamente como si jamás hubieran existido mirando a la azabache de tonos azulados.

"Tienen media hora para huir de aquí antes de que explote la bomba, yo les abriré camino y esperaré para acabar con Shinosuke"

Las dos mujeres asintieron, así sabía la libertad de aquella casa yakuza miedo e incertidumbre.

Las mujeres salieron de ahí corriendo Kasumi miraba a Akane con respeto debido a que esta se había vuelto alguien fuerte, pero también un ser colmado de venganza y frialdad, lo dicho por su opresor eran reales acerca de la pelirroja.

"Esa mujer es una desquiciada, parece matar por placer, cuando hallamos a Ryu y Kodachi no había manera de reconocerlos"

"Es algo exagerado, no lo crees". Murmuró esa vez al estar entre la sábanas por primera vez con Shinosuke Ryugen que parecía quererla, más sólo era una máscara porque aún no sabía que Akane Tendo seguía por ahí, por lo tanto no desquitaba su frustración de hallar a la joven Tendo con él.

"Si una vez a esa pelirroja ten por seguro que está loca y terminarás sin vida".

"Todo tiene una razón para hacerse"

"Ella no las tiene, nunca la tocamos hasta que ella empezó a atacarnos, no tiene antecedentes, ni siquiera familia, es como si no existiera".

Ella en realidad no existía, porque a diferencia de ella que la facturaron, a Tendo la habían destruido pensó al momento de ver como se movia con elegancia evitando los ataques. Nunca había visto a alguien así; lo más seguro que para formar la disciplina en movimientos de ataque y corazón frío en aquel ser humano que veía, sufrió por más de lo que alguien normal toleraria.

El sonido de un disparo hizo retroceder a Akane que se ocultó en una esquina de la casa sosteniendo su costado, casi le deban en la costuras nuevas.

"Diablos". Respiró sacando un arma similar más un disparo antes que el de ella hizo mirar al causante de esa acción. "Ranma"

"Akane". El corrió a ella abrazandola, la había encontrado y estaba herida con manchas de sangre en su ropa además de cansada, suspiro al tenerla de nuevo a su lado, ella había matado a gente como lo hizo Ukyo solo que la hacía algo diferente de la castaña y eso era que ella no mataba a inocentes sino a los asesinos que la alejaron de él y para librarse de los jade.

"¿Qué haces aquí?". Sonó más débil de lo que jamás la había oído como Kiwa, aún seguía ahí, seguía existiendo su Akane inocente y tímida que necesitaba un abrazo cuando parecía que todo se le venía abajo.

"Vine por ti, no podía dejarte morir sola, antes me muero contigo".

La azabache de destellos azules se aferraba más a Ranma que era la única persona que en definitiva no podía dejar que se involucrara mas con ella, pero ahí estaba a su lado, el único recuerdo de su verdadero yo estaba ahí, Ranma Saotome parecía estar interviniendo en su vida, porque él se había vuelto su vida se lo repetía una y otra vez.

Antes no le hubiera importado lo que pasara con ella, pero ahora su presencia cambiaba todo, no quería verlo morir o de lo contrario ya no tendría más motivos para luchar y seguir con vida. Él había sido el único recuerdo de su vida antes de las puntas del olvido, antes de volverse verdugo de ese loto sanguinario que buscaba venganza. Él aún veía a Akane Tendo bajo esa mirada llena de secretos que descubrió en tan poco tiempo y la aceptaba. No podia imaginar una vida sin él, era un hecho, Ranma Saotome era su kanji del destino.

"Cubreme, hay que salir de aquí". Tomó su mano empezando a correr, el sonido de los tiros rebotaban en las paredes hasta oírse la voz de un hombre que disparó a propósito a la pared provocando un nuevo rasguño en la piel de Akane que apretó los dientes.

"Si que eres fácil de convencer Rouge, sobretodo viendo que se trata de la libertad de tu señora"

Un segundo disparo casi le da a Kasumi que agachó su cabeza, eso era lo que temia, que Taro las detuviera.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"De ti nada chica indu". Los pasos del hombre que lanzó su arma al suelo en medio del pasillo sorprendió a Rouge por aquella acción. "Yo quiero a Tendo o Ranko, quiero la revancha por lo de Beijing, sin armas sólo espada contra espada".

"¿Las dejaras ir?". Preguntó ella recargando su arma y tratando de ver a Taro en el pasillo.

"Has matado a toda persona dentro de esta casa y sólo quedó yo y a quien más buscas". Akane arrugo el entrecejo desvainando la katana indicándole a Kasumi, Rouge y Ranma que se fueran, más él se negó.

"No te voy a dejar sola"

"Yo todavía tengo un cabo suelto, y este lugar estallara cuando Rouge y Kasumi pongan la bomba". Susurró siendo apretada de su mano. "Vete Ranma, ya te dije Akane esta muerta". Por primera vez desde que la volvió a ver demostró tristeza ante él, no quería dejarlo ir más era demasiado peligroso, Ranma suspiró acunando su rostro el cual acariciaba suavemente besandola transmitiendo todos los miedos que le había generado al saber que ella estaba de vuelta a su lado. Tal vez lo volvía más fuerte pero también más debil. La joven Tendo suspiro al separarse de él acariciando sus dedos.

"No estas muerta Kane, porque yo estoy contigo y no dejaré que mueras". Le dijo sonriendole besando su frente generando esa vieja sensación de protección que Mousse no pudo darle.

La ojiazul falsa quería llorar más asintió devolviendole el gesto levantándose apretando la katana en su mano.

"Todo estara bien". Respondió ella. "Ahora vayanse"

Los tres asistieron y Akane apareció frente a Taro que sonreía.

"Sigues con esa mirada azul falsa o engañabas a todos con pupilentes cafes"

"Este es el color de ojos de la persona que te ridiculizo en Beijing, y será lo último que verás en tu miserable muerte". Dijo al instante de atacarlo provocando el choque del metal entre ambas armas, ambos movimientos eran fluidos y ninguno cedería territorio, a Taro le gustaba ver la mirada molesta de su rival, si que era buena, pero también estúpidamente ingenua.

Un giro con una estocada que no rozo nada le dieron la señal que necesitaba, el cuerpo de ella bajaba para devolver su peso, el puñal se enterró en su herida antes abierta donde Konatsu la había herido haciéndola retroceder dándole tiempo para dar otro corte superficial en su mejilla.

"Maldito tramposo".

"Crees que te dejaría viva y que ellos salieran vivos, si que eres ingenua Tendo Akane"

La peliazul gruño lanzándose sobre su rival que la esperaba haciéndolo retroceder debido a la fuerza de su cuerpo empujandolo contra el suelo.

Sus ojos claros debido a los pupilentes chocaron con los rasgados, un golpe a su abdomen de la chica que escupió la sangre que empezó a subir a su boca mirando a aquel hombre que sonreía listo para el golpe final con el cañón en su frente, ella no podía terminar así, las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse por sus ojos que parpadearon seguidamente para ahuyentarlas más su garganta dejó escapar una carcajada que desconcerto al jade que jalo sus cabellos cortos para que lo viera más de cerca a la cara.

"¿De que te ríes?"

Ella aprovechó esa oportunidad para sacar el pequeño puñal que ocultaba entre las mangas del kimono, agradecía a Mousse que le enseñará el arte de ocultar armas porque oír el gruñido de su rival le dio tiempo de alejarse.

Anatomía básica, si alguien lo volvía a herir donde lo rasguño antes de enterrarlo en su hombro, él moriria.

"¡Ahora Ranma!". El sonido de los disparos dieron al chico de cabellos rizados que cayó al suelo inerte, agradecía que Ranma regresará por ella, tomó la katana del suelo acercándose a él, ya sólo faltaba una persona y la sangre fluia fuera de su cuerpo.

"Falta Shinosuke". Habló bajo apoyándose en la pared, el dolor ya era insoportable y su cuerpo estaba debilitando a cada minuto que corría.

"Akane debemos irnos".

"No, necesito acabar con esto"

"No lo necesitas, tú...". Las palabras de Ranma se vieron acalladas por el disparo a sus espaldas notando que Taro aún seguía detrás de ellos.

"Aún no he acabado contigo pelirroja". Ranma apreto los dientes al sentir donde habia rozado la bala, era bueno que el jade ya estuviera debil o de lo contrario lo habria matado, Akane quería terminar con el más vio como el azabache tomaba la espada de sus manos interviniendo en el posible ataque apretando los dientes.

"Si necesitas hacerlo, buscalo". Gruño moviendo la espada con maestría. Era claro que no podía venir por ella sin saber defenderse, y el chico parecía disfrutar ver su dolor al haberle rozado con la bala, Akane tenía razón si debían acabar con ellos. "¡Vete!"

Ella empezó a correr agradeciendole internamente y rogando porque estuviera bien.

Corría por los pasillos de esa casa tradicional más el olor a quemado llegó a su nariz, abrió la puerta al jardín donde las llamas se empezaban a extender, ese era el plan de Shinosuke dejarla adentro para matarla.

"Akane Tendo".

Volteo ante el llamado viendo a la persona que buscaba, quería desvainar la katana más había olvidado que Ranma la tenía.

"Vienes a mi hogar, matas a mis hombres, pero antes de eso armas más problemas ocultando tu verdadera identidad para evitar estar donde perteneces y ahora estas frente a mi queriendo matarme sin arma, patética mujer". La joven cerró la puerta corredora para que evitará una posible fuga del sujeto que tanto odio le albergaba su corazón.

"Yo no soy Akane Tendo, tú la mataste como tú madre que no quería permitir que te volvieras en esto".

"Mi madre era una cobarde por no dejarme acceder a lo que era mi destino, porque no quería que averiguara lo que es mío seguiria con vida si no fuera por su tonto error de haberte matado, ella te mato no los jade"

"Eres un cobarde". Gruño la chica que recibió a sus pies la katana que le pertenecía.

"Si quieres ser como mi madre adelante intenta matarme, pero perderás todo esto a mi lado"

El olor a gas más las llamas empezaban a consumir las habitaciones de la vieja casa tradicional japonesa, las llaves del gas habían sido abiertas como Akane se lo había pedido a Kasumi, la cual esperaba estuviera bien pues el sufrimiento de esa chica ya era demasiado grande, miro a Shinosuke con total rabia. Ranma no estaba cerca por lo tanto sería mejor para ella, el kimono ya lo tenía rasgado mostrando toda su blanca piel que tenia marcas de sangre suya y salpicada de otros jade.

"No vas a vengarte por todo lo que hice". Habló el castaño mirando a la peliazul que apretaba el mango de la katana, él planeaba algo y no se detendría hasta lograrlo.

"Mataste a mi familia, despojaste a Kasumi Ishikawa de su familia como lo intentaron hacer conmigo, apartaste a Ranma de mi lado, me borraron la memoria la cual es algo que no puedo recuperar y lo peor de todo es que me traicionaste cuando era una niña para que se cumpliera tú asqueroso y egoísta deseo porque creías que yo te pertenecía".

Aún había más motivos que se podrían sumar a ese gran odio, esa eran las palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente cuando pensaba en Ryugen Shinosuke, quería lanzarse contra él y matarlo de una vez para acabar con sus pesadillas, con ese tormento y con él.

Su pie descalzo se deslizó por el suelo pulido, oyó una explosión del lado oeste de la casa, las llamas llegarían pronto por lo que debía ser rápida.

Parecía que el castaño no la había oído pues le sonreía a pesar del caos que se encontraba a su lado, lanzó las pequeñas cuchillas contra el castaño que bloqueó todas con su propia katana.

"Eso es todo lo que tienes Ranko o prefieres Kiwa Yangzi Jiang"

"No te atreveras a lastimar a nadie más". Los ataques violentos empezaron, derecha izquierda simulando una danza violenta sobre él que detenía los ataques y recibiendo diversos cortes sutiles, quería probar de que era capaz.

El pie de Akane barrio los pies de Shinosuke que vio la katana de la menuda chica casi rozando su cuello.

"Adelante hazlo". La reto, sus ojos se veían consumidos en su propio infierno al momento de que alzaba la katana clavandola en el suelo demasiado cercana a su garganta junto a un grito de desesperación.

Akane estaba hecha una furia porque quería exterminar la vida de aquel hombre que no la dejaba dormir, ni siquiera vivir con el simple hecho de existir,las llamas ya habían empezado a acercarse a cada ataque que ambos se habían dado.

Los cortes en el rostro de su enemigo empezaron a ser más visibles y el cansancio empezaba a afectarle porque él anteriormente pudo herirla sin que se hubiera dado cuenta. Quería quejarse del dolor que sentía más era su única oportunidad. Odiaba el hecho de estar tan mallugada de su cuerpo y el nuevo corte en su abdomen la debilitaba a cada segundo que el kimono de flores azules se teñia de rojo. Akane era diestra, pero haber perdido tanta sangre junto al ataque con Taro se le hizo todo más complicado con cada golpe con la katana de Shinosuke que habían sido demoledores, ya no resistía más, la respiración se le hacía más lenta y la vista cada vez más borrosa a pesar de tenerlo a su merced.

Su pie estrujo la garganta de Shinosuke el cual le sonreía como si se tratara de un juego.

"Sí querías morir rápido, lo tendrás imbecil". Saco un arma accionando el gatillo dejando que todo su peso cayera en el cuerpo de su enemigo el cual apoyo perfectamente su frente con el cañón.

"Mi linda Akane, es una lastima que no te quedarás conmigo". Declaro el castaño que en un rápido movimiento la tumbó en el suelo al igual que chasqueaba la lengua como una negación apretando las muñecas que sabía lo casi destrozadas que estaban generándose un quejido de dolor a la chica. "Tan lamentable, ahora sufriras las consecuencias de haber rechazado esta vida y todo lo que has hecho".

"Vida, a esto le llamas vida". Jadeo débil tratando de concentrarse para no desistir.

"Te lo dije Akane Tendo, una mujer tan bella no debería morir". Aludio viendo la sonrisa amarga de ella que sentía el frío de la katana en su cuello, sólo sería un corte, ya no sufriria, más una secuencia de disparos perforó el pecho del castaño donde la katana que antes había amenazado a la peliazul se deslizaba de sus manos y casi se caía frente a ella que se movió rápida rodando por el suelo caliente.

"Ella no morirá". Mencionó Ranma que estaba apoyado con la columna sosteniendo su costado con el arma en alto donde momentos antes había apuntado a Shinosuke. "Te dije que vendría por ti, asi fuera lo último que hiciera". Replicó apretando los dientes, ya no toleraba más el peso de su cuerpo que se hallaba más débil y herido gracias a esos pocos movimientos para llegar hasta Akane. Había sido agotador, pero valía la pena haber evitado ese corte, se deslizó sobre la columna para quedar enfrente de la chica del loto tatuado para verla por una última vez, porque estaba seguro de que ambos morirían ahí pues Akane se veía pálida, delgada y más pequeña de lo que recordaba a pesar de ser fuerte como siempre había sido por ello jamás había dejado de amarla y el volver a verla había sido lo mejor que halla ocurrido en su vida, le sonrió al momento que miraba al techo el calor ya era sofocante, una segunda explosión vendría por ellos debido a la bomba de Akane y acabaría con ambos.

Akane clavó la katana al suelo cerca de Shinosuke que estaba muerto acercándose a Ranma para ayudarlo a levantarse a pesar de que ambos estaban débiles y casi moribundos.

"Aún no terminamos, hay que irnos". Tosio apoyando a Ranma en su cuerpo para salir de esa habitación, los pasillos estaban atestados de fuego, volvió a toser a causa del humo que intoxicaba sus pulmones tambaleandose levemente.

Miraba desesperada a cada lado tropezando mirando el cuerpo tirado en el suelo de Taro, apretando los dientes debían salir de ahí o acabarían como los jade; el fuego parecía querer encerrarlos, actuando rápido llevó a Ranma a una habitación de la casa donde aún no llegaba el fuego golpeó con sus manos el suelo como si quisiera romperlo, pero no podía su cuerpo ya no daba para más.

"Akane basta, deja de pelear". Tosio Ranma que se apoyaba en una columna enmedio de esa habitación, ella quiso gritar que no se rendiria, pero sólo se dejó caer acercándose a Ranma hasta quedar enterrada en el cuello de su amado.

"Podemos salir aún, yo se que podemos salir de aqui". Trato de retener su llanto apretando la camisa de Ranma pensando que sin su ayuda no hubiera podido matar a Shinosuke. Tembló tratando de no ceder a la debilidad de su cuerpo, era el final, todo estaba terminando como había empezado.

Las pesadas llamas causadas hace años por los jade se volvían a revivir, pero con la diferencia de que ahora ellos eran los muertos y al menos Ranma estaba con ella.

Así no de debió ser, ella no quería que él muriera sólo por ella.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su piel tiznada sin importarle en limpiarla, no había vuelto a llorar desde hace mucho tiempo, era el momento para dejarlo ir todo. Ranma no había sido el culpable de verse involucrado con los jade y con ella, había sido su culpa por no alejarlo, aunque también el problema fue que se había vuelto egoísta con él, porque siempre lo quiso a su lado. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de Ranma, él se estaba quedando inconsciente por la falta de sangre.

Había sido culpa suya, se repitió. Siempre lo había sido y también lo era de él porque no se quiso alejar.

Más lágrimas cayeron sobre la camisa antes blanca ahora teñida de rojo junto con el kimono desgarrado igualmente manchado del mismo líquido carmesí. Jamás se había sentido tan impotente, quería gritar ante la situación de no poder salvarse.

"Ranma, perdóname por no haber vuelto". Su cuerpo ya estaba al límite y empezaba a temblar el doble por el esfuerzo. "Sólo perdoname"

"Akane, siempre has estado ahí mocosa torpe". Ella ante el sobrenombre se acomodó entre sus brazos oyendo el latir lento de su corazón. "Hazme un favor Kane, quiero que no te vuelvas a ir de mi lado"

El beso que le estaba dando, ese beso, era amargo, pues sabía a despedida mezclado con el sabor a hierro que se cruzaba a través de ese contacto final.

"Te lo prometo Ranma". Cerró sus ojos al igual que el ojiazul que se había quedado inconsciente antes que ella le pudiera decir aquellas palabras que siempre debió decirle. Al fin las llamas empezaban a encerrarlos en aquella casa que solía pertenecer a los jade y le daría fin a sus vidas.

**_._**

**_._**

El humo subía sin problema de entre los árboles del bosque de Nerima.

La gente empezaba a aglomerarse y el sonido de las sirenas de los bomberos llegaron a la casa que muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad sabían a quienes pertenecían debido a la amenaza con la que vivieron por largas generaciones desde el incidente de los Tendo el cual era intocable para aquella comunidad.

Los hombres de recate buscaron por cada rincón de la casa encontrando cadáveres que se incendiaban hasta dar con una habitación.

Las llamas aún abrazaban las habitaciones contiguas desde la cocina hasta ahí que había sido todo bastante planeado ya que por fuera había iniciado el incendio y por dentro al abrir el gas que había servido para propagar más rápido este.

"¡Hay sobrevivientes!". Gritó uno de los bomberos cargando el cuerpo menudo de mujer que se había aferrado al del varón con su mano.

"No". Susurro la chica semincosiente.

"Tranquila ya viene la ambulancia y todo saldrá bien".

Todo lo veía borroso y la luz del Sol la enceguecio por ese breve instante además de que el calor del fuego había desaparecido haciéndola tener frío, la respiración parecía quemarle, no se había dado cuenta que no había estado respirado bien, el vacío en su mano era malo al apretarla o eso simulaba hacer pues ante la debilidad no podía.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué lo volvieron a apartar de ella?

Vio una figura distorsionada en colores, parecía hablar sin embargo, no podía escucharla era tan lejana que juraría estar sorda.

"Están bien, hay que llevarla al hospital"

"Si señor, ¿Pero y el hombre?"

"Tal vez no sobreviva".

**_FIN_**


	11. Epílogo

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo manejo a mi gusto a los personajes para así crear historias de una fan para los fans._**

**_Amados lectores como todas las cosas, se tiene que tener final. Mi historia, sin importar si fue considerada buena o mala, pero tiene su final, espero y hallan disfrutado cada capítulo, pelea y momento de este mundo alternativo de Ranma._**

**_Bastante larga la espera, además de cruel el hecho de haberlos dejado esperando sin saber si ese era el final real pero espero y que cada capítulo les interesará como a mi me hizo reír y llorar al escribirlo._**

**_Las curiosidades han sido diversas y maravillosas, también en su mayoría me gustó la idea de reciclar personajes y a otros sólo mencionarlos. Por supuesto también esta la idea de varios personajes que son muy tomados en cuenta en otros fanfic no se usaron y otros solamente los mencioné pero no los trate en particular, por pensar que no eran relevantes en la historia._**

**_El hecho de que esta historia se creara fue un dilema atroz pues estaba indecisa, pensando lo que iba hacer y ese desarrollo llegará al final que está a punto de conocerse, por ello cada parte fue inspirada en momentos que muchas veces me he dicho que pasaría sí y otros tantos llegaron tan de repente que agradezco esas imaginación activa que tengo._**

**_Además de que me sentía inspirada por los autores de fanfiction Randuril, Noham y Lum Lum love especialmente a la primera porque es una de las principales autora que me han inspirado escribir cada uno de estos escenarios en mis historias y libros de diferentes portales de escritura. Y aunque no lo crean descontenta con muchisimos fics que no voy a mencionar por respeto a sus autores._**

**_Finalmente, como un libro debe tener un epílogo y agradecer a todos los que leyeron esta historia al igual que comentaron y no me lanzaron un zapatazo por no actualizar rápido, aunque también voy a hacerlo sale de cimientos especiales hasta el final de la historia para aquellos que quieran ver su nombre plasmado valga la redundancia, en el final. Les estaré muy agradecida por leerme y espero me puedan seguir acompañando en este bello hobbie que he adquirido con el tiempo que se llama escritura._**

**_Sin más que decir disfruten._**

**_DESDE CHINA CON AMOR_**

* * *

**_Epílogo: El pasado y el presente se enlazan desde China._**

* * *

Los recuerdos a veces vienen, otros se van y algunos son tan fuertes que jamás los puedes olvidar.

Tal vez era extraño que la mente de una persona solamente retuviera un recuerdo como lo fue con Akane Tendo pero, a pesar de perder todo. Su mente le decía que algo no estaba del todo bien, ya que a pesar de tener gran parte de su vida hecha en China un pequeño fragmento de ella decía que no debía ser así.

Y ese mínimo recuerdo siempre se repetía, noche tras noche hasta darse cuenta de que no pertenecía ahí, como miles de veces se lo había dicho Xiam Pu. Por ello ese recuerdo la había impulsado a todo lo que había hecho, el espionaje, ser una loto, tener a Ranko como una persona aparte que era un secreto para todos los que la conocían y hasta cierta parte para Cologne y finalmente llegar a Japón para estar con él.

Y ese todo estaba dando un resultado que ella y nadie de los que habían escuchado lo que realizaría contra los jade, había esperado ese resultado.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

La pequeña varilla de bambú que atrapaba el agua y la dejaba en el diminuto estanque hacía todo más pacífico, el sonido de las ocasionales aves y el salto de los peces del estanque koi eran un escenario de la tranquilidad que muy pocos tenian, Ranma miraba a su alrededor bastante conmocionado, como si ese accidente de años atrás jamás hubiera ocurrido y el dojo Tendo aún estuviera en pie sin ningún rastro de haberse quemado, pues oía los pasos de varias personas que le sonrian al verlo y el sonido de gritos de guerra en una clara señal de que alguien enseñaba el estilo del Musabetsu Kakuto Ryū en el dojo que había entrenado muy pocas veces.

"Ranma". Sonó una voz a su espalda, su silueta definida por los rayos del Solbloqueaban la identidad de la persona que lo llamaban, más no era necesario porque sabía que era ella, pero ¿Cómo?

"Akane". Mencionó consternado acercándose a la figura que a lo lejos del pasillo de la casa Tendo venía corriendo a sus brazos.

"¡Ranma!"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

El humo subía cual cortina mientras los bomberos sofocaban el fuego, la gente alrededor miraba asombrada, otro tanto sólo quería tener algo de que hablar sin darse cuenta de las dos figuras que metían a una ambulancia.

"Señor ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?". Preguntó una joven enfundada en un traje ejecutivo mirando el lugar con curiosidad.

"Mataron a los Jade"

Una diminuta sonrisa abarcó el rostro de la desconocida mientras preguntaba unos cuantos detalles de lo poco que sabían, se sorprendía por lo sencillo que se enteró de las cosas ahí, se alejo agradeciendo la información que había recabado mientras caminaba en dirección a la pequeña ciudadanía de Nerima.

"Sí lo lograste, y ahora te irás de nuevo o él se ira". Movió su cabello largo con coquetería que siempre le caracterizaba, ella no era idiota sabía que Kiwa había exterminado a todo ese grupo poderoso de yakuzas que la habían dañado. Año con año sus viajes de supuesto entrenamiento se volvían más y más largos que los anteriores y las noticias a las que estuvo pendiente en el tiempo que ella desaparecía eran siempre de asesinatos a los jade en Japón.

Xiam Pu, no había llegado con Mousse a Japón le dijo que tenía que ver un pendiente que el claramente entendía a lo que se refería. Le pago a alguien preguntando por Kiwa en Sakura Corp sobre ella la cual no aparecía y algo le decía que estaría con los responsables de su pérdida de memoria. No conocía toda la historia de la chica, sólo pequeños fragmentos que había oído en discusiones de su abuela con la japonesa de mente bloqueada y parte de los loto de los que Kiwa formaba parte para que entrará en contacto con la amenaza potencial que eran los mismos jade. Xiam Pu jamás preguntó por el pasado de esta, no era la opción, por lo que se quedaba con la información que ya conocía.

Y ahora ¿Qué sería de Kiwa?, porque sabía que no volvería con Mousse si lo que suponía de Ranma Saotome era verdad.

"Espero y no vuelvas". Menciono con amargura marcando un número telefónico y la voz de un hombre respondió. "Lo hizo y es claro que no volvera Mousse". Dijo ella en su idioma natal oyendo un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Quieres verla todavía?". Preguntó apretando su mano libre en un puño sintiendo la rabia acumularse más debía entenderlo por mucho que la odiara, sería la última vez que la vería, era justo para él despedirse de la joven que lo había enamorado y de la cual no obtendría más que viejas memorias juntos.

"Bien, yo también quiero decirle adiós".

Caminó tranquilamente por las calles de Nerima sabiendo que el único hospital que trataría a Kiwa por el incidente en que se envolvió no estaba lejos de ahí.

La vereda y ese lugar habían tenido por años la peor escoria de Japón y decir que una persona originaria de ahí había destruido a ese grupo era sorprendente, era claro que había más jade, aunque ella buscaba a unos en específico que tenía muy en la mira a esa pequeña ciudad.

Los pasos de sus zapatillas se detuvieron enfrente de una casa donde las hojas de un árbol que recibió tiempo atrás daños por el fuego y volvía a vivir, le llamaron la atención al igual que los vestigios de esa casa antigua, pasó rozando sus finos dedos blancos la madera tallada del desgastado letrero delineando las palabra Tendo, el lugar claramente estaba abandonado por la maleza que crecía y trataba de abandonar ese lugar viejo que se hallaba en escombros de color negro.

"Si las paredes hablarán me dirían que paso aquí". Su mano abandonó el letrero siguiendo su camino hasta dar enfrente de una casa tradicional más pequeña donde un hombre de gafas barria la calle, un cementerio, un bar que estaba cerrado, cada calle recitaban una serie de palabras de que todo esto forma parte de Akane/Kiwa desde el pasado hasta el día de hoy.

A lo lejos vió la figura del hombre que la esperaba afuera del hospital, era rápido cuando se trataba de Kiwa y ahora ella debía estar con él como se lo amenazó una vez a la chica que le pidió eso por su silencio sobre lo que hacia cada vez que desaparecía por días de la aldea.

"Mousse"

"Pensé que vendrías en taxi, hay que entrar". La pelimorada asintió tomando su mano como un apoyo.

Kiwa Yangzi Jiang era el nombre que sería escuchado por ultima vez por Xiam Pu, si no fuera tan orgullosa la volveria a buscar para verla y más importante le agradecería por enseñarle a amar a la persona que su corazón quería y no se habia dado cuenta hasta perderla. Apretó la mano de Mousse en son de apoyo queriendo decirle de forma silenciosa que estaría ahí para él.

"Venimos a ver a una mujer recién ingresada al hospital a causa de un incidente en un incendio esta tarde". Habló Mousse imperturbable mirando a la recepcionista.

"¿Cuál es el nombre de la joven?, lo necesitamos para darle un nombre como paciente"

Los ojos tormenta y los carmín se dijeron algo en silencio siendo Mousse el que le contestó nuevamente, porque era claro que la chica no estaba viva en Japón además de desconocer ese nombre y en China ya no existiría una vez que el clan de los lotos se enterara de lo que hizo, porque era de saberse que ellos no la apoyaron para evitar más conflictos y si se sabía que estaba viva la matarían por cometer traición. "No tiene nombre porque no tiene memoria y nunca nos lo dijo"

La enfermera hizo una mueca al oír las palabras del azabache sintiendo que ambos extranjeros chinos ocultaban algo sin embargo, habia algo mas que le decía sobre no meterse pues se veían como alguien de poder que podría darle problemas

"Habitación 33. Unos policías dicen que la interrogarán después de despertar y el chico..."

"Gracias por la información". Interrumpió el azabache pues sabia que se refería a su viejo amigo, y de él no quería entrometerse, mucho menos acercarse a él.

Ambos chinos caminaron por el pasillo desinfectado con cloro donde resonaban los llantos de niños o mujeres hasta algunos lamentos para dar con la puerta viendo a la chica que se encontraba postrada en la cama con una intravenosa clavada en su brazo y múltiples parches en el cuerpo ocultando varias cortadas y pocas quemaduras que se las había causado el fuego.

"Xiam Pu, puedes salir por un momento". La joven asintió dejando a su amado con su rival; éste una vez sólo tomó la mano de la chica inconsciente que estaba suave por la parte de arriba pero si sentía las yemas de sus dedos se encontraba con los callos que protegían su mano por el excesivo uso de su katana y otras armas.

"Siempre has sido un problema Kiwa. Ya no se si llamarte así pues no se tú nombre real". Un suspiro salió de la boca del azabache que parecía soñar, seguía acariciando la mano de la persona de la que se enamoró por varios años y que sabía que no debía haber hecho pues ella como se lo había dicho Cologne no era de ellos y tarde o temprano se iría.

No, negaba que había sido terco por dejar que ese compromiso de palabra por protección lo hiciera creer que lo amara de verdad, porque era una fachada para aparentar una vida que a ella jamás le perteneció. No la pudo vencer y no lo haría pues era una amenaza mortal en cuanto a ataques con armas y cuerpo a cuerpo. Por ello necesitaba decir adios y gracias. Porque por ella había aprendido tanto y a la vez nada. Acaricio con devoción el dorso de su mano con las vendas en unas maltrechas muñecas.

"Se que no te gustan las despedidas, porque siempre has mencionado un hasta luego. Debí darme cuenta de que no volverías si harías esto, porque me dijiste adiós la última vez que te vi. Sólo quería decirte que te amo y por eso te dejo libre. Se feliz Kiwa, se el loto que en realidad siempre debiste ser y estate en paz, adiós mi amor". Beso los labios de la chica sintiéndose triste de que no la volvería a ver, cuanto había deseado casarse con ella y tener descendencia, la había tocado tantas veces que nunca se dijo que esa podría ser la última, porque ella no era suya, era de Ranma Saotome, ambas almas que se forjaron en dolor y perdida siempre se estuvieron buscando por ello era difícil no imaginar lo que pasaría después con ellos una vez que despertaran.

Mousse salió de la habitación siendo tomado del brazo por su acompañante y compartriota china que lo miraba preocupada, él jamás imagino que el mundo fuera tan pequeño pues el tal Ranma que Kiwa susurraba en sueños era Ranma Saotome su compañero en la universidad y que había perdido a quien amaba, a su pequeña prometida que resultaba aquella joven envuelta en un infierno. Sólo esperaba que él sí pudiera estar con ella dándole la vida que ambos debieron tener desde un principio, sin que nadie se los impidiera.

"Xiam Pu"

"Si, Mousse"

"Vamos a casa, ya no hay nada que tengamos que hacer aquí"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Ranma". Akane se abrazaba a él con fuerza, como si fuera la última vez que lo haría acogiéndose en el pecho de un sorprendido azabache que reaccionó ante el contacto de su amada.

"Akane, tranquila estoy aquí". La pequeña peliazul asintió con la cabeza enterrada entre los pliegos de su camisa haciendo que su pecho subiera antes de suspirar de alivio.

"Lo se Ranma". Respondió dulce.

Perdió mucha sangre hay que hacer una transfusión y hacer sutura en los cortes que tiene.

"Oíste eso". La chica negó con su cabeza haciendo que los mechones azulados se movieran al compás.

"Puedo estar de nuevo contigo y no te preocupes, nada malo pasara". De nuevo las voces resonaron de manera lejana como si se tratara de un murmullo, observó el rostro de la chica de vestido rosado que le extendía la peineta de flor de loto.

"Rompela, ya no sirve"

"¿De dónde la sacaste?". La miro asombrado por el objeto en las manos de Akane que atraparon las suyas para sujetar los bordes de la peineta que se rompió en dos. "Eso no importa". Añadió.

Doble carga, lo perdemos.

La hemorragia no se puede controlar, ¡Traigan más sangre!

La frente de Ranma se posicionó suavente con la de Akane que se parecía tanto a su madre por los cabellos azules que coronaban su delgado cuello en ese vestido delicado de tirantes que la hacía ver adorable y su rostro joven hermoso iluminado por su encantadora sonrisa.

"Ya no sirve este loto". Tomó su mano guiando al azabache que siguió a la chica, las paredes del hogar Tendo desaparecían volviéndose diferentes lugares a cada diez pasos que daban como lo era el parque donde iban de pequeños, el jardín de Nodoka, en su departamento de Musashino hasta terminar en la calle que vio por primera vez a Kiwa.

"No dejes que me pierda aún si desaparezco". Susurró la joven azabache azulado que deslizó sus dedos entre la cabellera de Ranma besandolo, sentía el aliento de la joven combinarse con el suyo.

Potencia al máximo.

Espere doctora no responde.

"Akane". Dijo su nombre disfrutando cada letra mientras ella le sonreía aferrandose a su cuello disfrutando su sabor como lo hizo en su departamento en Musashino.

"No te irás, ¿Cierto?". Preguntó la chica de ojos cafe sintiendo los dedos de Ranma deslizarse por su espalda.

El escenario volvió a cambiar mientras el cierre del vestido descendía suavemente mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo sintiendo su respiración que se volvía agitada debido a la excitación.

La tela rosada cayó al suelo viendo cada centímetro de su piel a pesar de recordarla al tacto pasando por la columna de ella que parecía disfrutarlo hasta que se detuvo.

"Tú no eres mi Akane". Susurró en su oreja haciendo que la chica se alejara de él.

"El tatuaje de loto no lo tienes, y mi Akane lo tiene".

La sonrisa soncarrona surco el rostro de la peliazul que se abrazó a él que la miraba confundido por la acción.

"Eres testarudo, como cuando eras mas joven". Murmuró. "Es hora de que me vaya y la verdadera Akane se quedé contigo". Sonó de manera tan lejana que sin darse cuenta de que todo a su alrededor había empezado a derretirse como si se tratara de una vela que limpiaba todo simulando ser un lienzo de pintura hasta que todo se vio desaparecido.

La pupila azul se dilató al estar el Sol en su punto máximo frente a él haciendo que parpadeara múltiples veces hasta notar el lugar donde se encontraba y sintiendo el dolor del cuerpo con la venda que rodeaba su cintura debido a los ataques del jade llamado Taro que había terminado matando como a varios hombres dentro de esa casa; su mente rebobino en los disparos que realizó ese día en los pasillos de esa casa donde corría, su cuerpo pidiendo piedad para que descansará y su corazón suplicandole seguir hasta dar con Akane. Akane, ella estaba dispuesta a morir a su lado.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación mostrando a la enfermera que se quedó boquiabierta saliendo con rapidez, Ranma movió su muñeca notando que la intravenosa suministraba medicamento a su cuerpo maltrecho sin dudarlo un segundo se arrancó esta al igual que la puerta se volvía a abrir dándole paso a dos policías.

"Señor Saotome que bueno que ha despertado, queremos hacerle unas preguntas sobre el incendio"

"¿Dónde está ella?". Preguntó serio, antes de que lo empezarán a interrogar.

"Ella está bien señor Saotome".

"Quiero verla, no diré nada si no la veo".

"Por supuesto señor Saotome, ella ya despertó desde hace unos momentos". Contestó la enfermera de sonrisa afable.

"¿Conoce a la señorita, señor Saotome?"

"Reiteró no diré nada hasta verla y tener un abogado presente, conozco mis derechos a pesar de que puede hacerse la idea de que ocultó algo, lo cual no es así".

"Buscaré a la señorita". Salió la enfermera que lo miro de una forma extraña, pasaron unos minutos hasta que la puerta fue abierta de golpe mostrando a la misma mujer que se veía bastante alterada.

"No está"

"Eso es imposible enfermera, con los daños físicos de la mujer no creo que..."

"¡No está!, las vendas las dejó en la camay los medicamentos se los llevo".

Los policías chasquearon la lengua ante lo dicho llamando por su radio que estaba unido a su uniforme para hacer un registro el área al momento que salían apresurados de la habitación.

Una vez cerrada la habitación la enfermera dirigió una mirada fría.

"No le digas nada esos hombres, son jade infiltrados que vinieron a vengarse". La voz dulce de la enfermera cambio a una seria asomándose por la ventana. "¿Qué sabes de Kiwa Yangzi Jiang?, los loto venimos por ella antes de que intentarán matarla y resulta que ya no está, esa rata traidora". Murmuró molesta mirando al azabache que entendía lo que pasaría ahora, Cologne no de lo había dicho que pasaba si ambos sobrevivían al ataque a los jade más lo suponía, porque Ukyo saldría de la misma manera de aquella secta criminal, muerta.

"La encontré en esa casa siendo rehén"

"Ranma Saotome, nosotros controlamos China y no intervenimos en Japón por acuerdos muy viejos con los Jade después de nuestra guerra entre clanes. Por eso te debo advertir que te asesinaran si sigues aquí, te protegeremos en China, sólo debemos encontrar a Yangzi por matar a esa parte del clan cuando claramente se lo habíamos prohibido"

"La mataran". Pensó afirmando su teoría, más no dejaría que le hicieran daño a Akane y si ella se había ido era para evitar esta situación.

"Iré con ustedes porque debo hablar con Cologne, pero no me quedaré en China"

"Correcto". Sacó su teléfono llamando a alguien que le contestó de inmediato a la supuesta enfermera. "Ya pueden empezar a exterminarlos como si hubiera sido ella, Saotome viene con nosotros"

Tan pronto terminó la llamada el sonido de gritos y un tiroteo inició abriéndose la puerta con dos hombres que se llevaban a Ranma con si se tratara de un saco para evitar que huyera.

"Que bueno que aceptó señor Saotome, porque el avión despegaria pronto y lo esperabamos". Mencionó al instante que caminaba detrás de los hombres que se llevaban a Ranma que sentía el pinchazo de dolor en el abdomen a causa se sus heridas.

"¡Ling Ling!".

No, maldición no. Se repetía al ver oír su voz.

"Con que ahí estabas, suficiente con morir una semana ¿No?"

"Dejenlo en paz. Nada de esto no tiene nada que ver con Saotome".

"Con que te interesa, todavía tienes corazón Yangzi Jiang, después de romper el compromiso con tú prometido pensé que no tenías".

La mirada café clara de Akane chocó con la de Ranma al igual que apretaba sus puños y los dientes sin que ninguna de las personas que la observaba se diera cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer, dio un paso enfrente quedando delante de la pelinegra que la observaba con sus ojos verdes a la joven que aún se veía débil por despertar apenas de su inconsciencia por el forzamiento de su cuerpo.

"No me interesa Saotome, no se porque lo relacionan conmigo. Por su culpa no puedo ser feliz con mi prometido y él se metió en mi camino sin que yo lo quisiera en el incendio de los Jade". Dijo molesta. "¡Ranma Saotome te maldigo desde el primer momento en que me topé contigo!"

La sonrisa de la chica que fingia ser enfermera se amplió al ver la cara desconcertada de Ranma chasqueando sus dedos para que soltara al azabache y sujetaran a la peliazul de los brazos la cual se agitó soltandose amenzandolos con la mirada.

"Los seguiré no es necesario que me agarren". Dijo al momento que se encaminaba a la salida sin mirar atras.

"¡Espera Kiwa!"

La mencionada volteo tragándose el sentimiento que tenía atorado en la garganta pues se veía el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Ranma al encararla. Se reprendió por romper su promesa antes hecha y por herirse a si misma.

"¿Por qué?"

"No se a que te refieres Saotome". Contestó seca evitando mostrar lo que sentía realmente.

"¿¡Por qué demonios te enrredaste conmigo!?". Le gritó haciendo que el corazón de la joven Tendo se estremeciera por la culpa a causa de esas palabras. Kiwa rió amarga volteando dándole la espalda al azabache que apretaba los dientes ante el dolor de su cuerpo y el emocional.

"Porque necesitaba usarte para lo que haría". La silueta de Akane se alejó junto a los otros loto que la empujaban para que avanzará.

"Akane".

"¡Señor Saotome!, esta a salvo creímos que lo habían secuestrado, llegaron más yakuzas a interrumpir, debemos informar a la policía para que lo protejan"

Las palabras no las había oído sólo que la imagen de la chica se iba una y otra vez, en definitiva Ryoga había tenido razón debió haberse olvidado de ella para no sentir lo de ahora y la volviera a perder.

Ella no tenía la mirada del infierno, ella creaba un infierno a su alrededor y ese fuego que antes la representaba acabaría con ella y él no lo evitaría. Porque para ese entonces no le importaría.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Después del tiroteo en el hospital los cuerpos de los jade fueron llevados a la morgue, Ranma fue llevado a Okinawa por la policía bajo la protección a testigos debido a las constantes amenazas a su ser, salió de Sakura Corp donde Nabiki terminó ejerciendo su cargo como líder de la empresa, no volvió a ver a Akane porque a los dos días de que ella se fuera con los loto como una traidora se supo que la avioneta de una empresa privada China tuvo una falla en el motor acabando con la vida de los pasajeros que constataban de dos mujeres, dos hombres y el piloto; claramente era una mentira para encubrir pues habían muerto personas que eran parte de la mafia china.

Era extraño el sentimiento que albergaba el joven Saotome cuando se enteró del accidente al principio aliviado de que ella hubiera muerto porque no imaginaba que le hubieran hecho los loto, luego furioso por lo que ella le había dicho.

Nunca sintió tristeza por ella, el porque no lo había pensado, por eso dejo de pensar en Akane Tendo, la que había sido su primer amor y su prometida.

Con el primer año de lo ocurrido en Nerima, los ataques empezaban a agravarse engran escala, ya que no sólo había gente exterior sino también traidores dentro de la policía que intentaban matar a una de las personas que habían terminado con los jade de Nerima. Los jade gobernaban todo Japón, y al saber que alguien hubiera sido capaz de exterminar a los suyos no debía vivir.

Esa tarde en cuestión, a un año y medio de ese momento tan preocupante de su vida, se encontraba dentro de la comisaría por una llamada el día anterior.

"¿Hong Kong?". Preguntó el azabache de ojos azules que vestía casual mirando la taza humeante de café para luego pasar la mirada al detective que llevaba su caso.

"Por supuesto, los ataques son tantos que no podemos protegerlo y todavía buscamos a una sospechoso de un ataque terrorista por eso necesitamos a todos nuestros agentes". El hombre mayor apellidado Kusao sacó un expediente con una serie de papeles que seguían el caso de Ranma. "Lo último que puede hacer por ti es conseguir una casa que la policía de Hong Kong y de Japón usada para los testigos que ya no se pueden quedar en el país, porque los chinos te buscan por eso su policía estaba más interesada en que te fueras para allá como protegido sin embargo, nuestra investigación y su testimonio que contó mencionaba que tuvo la ayuda de una loto que era parte del ataque jade en Nerima".

El azabache no les dijo el nombre de ella, ni siquiera quería recordar su nombre pero parecía que cada vez se hacía más imposible por ello solo se limitó a asintir.

El hombre adulto apretó un botón en la trituradora pasando una parte de lo que formaba el caso de Ranma, volviendo a repetir la acción mientras le hablaba.

"Ahí tiene un pasaje de avión, sale mañana a las cuatro en punto de la madrugada". El mayor extendió su mano a Ranma que la recibió en un apretón de manos. "Fue un placer conocerte joven Saotome".

Ranma tomó el pasaje de avión y salió de las oficinas donde su escolta lo esperaba, irse de Japón, tal vez no era tan mala idea. Llegó al departamento que le habían dado donde la ropa que usaba la guardo en la maleta y algunas cosas de valor, llamó a Nodoka, su madre, la cual esperaba que todo saliera bien pues le habían cambiado el nombre para que no persiguieran a su familia y conocidos.

Nodoka había notado más melancólico a Ranma y no había hablado nada acerca de la chica que era Akane por lo que suponía que no quería hablar de ello, ¿Por qué su hijo no podía ser feliz? Se preguntaba sin cesar, a caso Akane Tendo era una maldición para él, como si ella representará ese algo que jamás lo haría feliz. Porque la última vez que lo vio en Nerima, una de las cosas que hizo él antes de irse fue ir a ver la tumba que alguna vez simbolizó la muerte de Akane la cual sólo se le quedo viendo en silencio hasta que se fue sin tocar la piedra blanca o hablar con ella era como si le tuviera rencor o algo malo hubiera pasado porque no pasó un tiempo largo como siempre lo había hecho sino sólo fueron unos minutos.

Quería saber lo que pasó ese día, más su hijo no estaba dispuesto a decírselo. Uno no podría afirmar que lo que pasó, afecto el corazón de Ranma Saotome pues la melancolía no parecía albergarlo, al contrario se veía tan neutral a pesar de correr peligro.

Y ahora, justo en sus últimas horas en Japón se encontraba a las orillas de la costa recargado en la baranda mirando el atardecer que iluminaba su rostro que no mostraba emoción alguna.

"Es sencillo encontrarte. Si fuera de las personas que intentan matarte ya estarías muerto".

"Siempre fuiste una molestia Tomoe, me alegra deshacerme de ti"

La chica de traje sonrió de medio lado notando que no muy lejos de ellos estaba el guardespalda del chico que alguna vez hubiera llegado a ser parte de su familia.

"Con que, te vas"

"Deja de espiar a la gente, eso molesta". Ella a pesar del comentario no se alejó sólo alzó los hombros indiferente notando que en todo ese tiempo que lo había visto ahí y hablaba con él no había visto la cosa entre sus manos.

"Linda peineta, te harás travesti"

"Eso te gustaría ¿No es así? Era de ella"

Nabiki parpadeo asombrada arrebatandole el objeto que era caro y bastante hermoso.

"Te lo quedaras"

"No, lo rompere como siempre debió ser". Ahora él se lo quito apretando las orillas al lado contrario de esta como lo habia hecho al estar inconsiente, solo con la diferencia de que Akane no lo acompañaba y no lo haría jamás. La figura se doblo levemente mostrando unas líneas de color más claro escuchandose el tronido que se mezcló con el repicar de unas piezas que hacían de pétalos del loto y rebotaban en el muelle.

"Nunca te entenderé, y ella lo hubiera hecho con tanta facilidad que me asustaba, espero volverte a ver y suerte". Alzó su mano estrechandola con Ranma, su mano se sentía fría tanto que Nabiki creyó que la congelaria con su mano unida a la suya.

"No la necesitare". Mencionó alejándose besando la frente de la mujer que una vez detesto por la forma en que se trataban para luego sólo simplemente volverse una vieja conocida de una familia que no vivió lo suficiente, pero lo bastante para dejar una marca en más de uno.

Ranma ese día no durmió sólo leía algo viejo que parecía empezar a carcomerse por el tiempo y el desgaste de doblarse y desdoblarse; a la quinta taza de café se dio cuenta de la hora que era, ya nadie lo seguía como su sombra porque esa misma tarde se despidió del hombre que lo protegió por todo un año, aunque claramente sólo lo observaba pues se sabía defender bastante bien con armas de fuego y blancas. Se llevó la única maleta que necesitaba y dejó las llaves en la recepción de los departamentos donde se había quedado menos de dos meses.

Llegó al aeropuerto realizando las mismas acciones que el resto de pasajeros que eran muy pocos, pasando por los detectores de metales hasta dar con la sala de espera en la que otros tantos parecían dormitar cada tres minutos, debido a la hora en la que estaban y el destino que les tocaba era muy variado en zonas horarias por suerte para él, no eran tantas, ya que sólo era una hora de diferencia. Se acercó a la máquina de café y regresó a su lugar, aún faltaba poco para que se fuera de Japón.

Los ojos grisaseos y cabello tan castaño que podría decirse que era caoba, las manos pálidas y la cara con diversas pecas que parecían cubrirse con maquillaje al igual que unas ojeras que demostraban cansancio le llamaron la atención pues su andar a pesar de ser grácil ocultaba un cojeo, sin detenerse a sentarse sino a ver por la ventana como si viera los pocos aviones o camiones de carga fueran lo más maravilloso.

Raro o no, pero algo le decía que debía andar con cuidado.

**_._**

**_._**

El viaje había sido largo y cuando llegó a la casa que le habían otorgado los policías de Japón junto con los de Hong Kong se dio cuenta de cuan vacía estaba a pesar de tener muebles demasiado excéntricos como los que solía tener en su departamento en Musashino y a la vez de lo sólo que se sentía.

Nunca había pensado que en esos momentos cuando casi había muerto y vio a la Akane que mataron en su infancia, aquella que lo habia acompañado la mayor parte de su vida nunca volvió y su voz ni siquiera la recordaba.

A veces recordaba las duras palabras de la verdadera, a la chica que le habían arrebatado la memoria y su vida, tal vez si había amado a Mousse y él le arrebato esa nueva vida que había construido con el paso de los años, por eso ella había decidido irse con los loto y terminara de la manera en la que había terminado.

No quería atormentarse más con los hubiera o quizás. Después de dormir unas cuantas horas para al fin salir del departamento que ahora sería su hogar a conocer aquel lugar nuevo para él notando que no había mucha diferencia entre Japón y Hong Kong pues era la misma vida agitada sólo que él empezaría de nuevo.

En un momento volteó al sentirse observado viendo que toda la gente se movía a diversas direcciones, empezaba a creer que se volvía paranoico. Negó con su cabeza para seguir con su andar a ningún lado mientras los zapatos negros se detenían donde él había estado parado, los dedos se aferraron a la esquina del edificio, ¿Debía esperar más? Cuando apretó su mano mirando el suelo deliberando si era una buena idea o no, dándose cuenta que lo perdió de vista.

Suspiró y se apoyo en la pared, estaba cansada y la pierna le empezaba a doler por pasar tanto tiempo caminado, quería llorar y sobretodo poder seguir adelante más no podía le costaba tanto que le dolía a mas no poder. No había podido dormir en el avión y ni siquiera lo puso hacer cuando llegó al hotel mientras buscaba un lugar para vivir. Se sentía una acosadora cuando espero a que él saliera de su nueva casa y lo seguía.

Se alejó de la pared a paso lento intentando buscarlo con la mirada, no creía volver a encontrarlo de nuevo por lo que buscaría algo para comer.

Su andar ya era demasiado largo, más de lo que se le tenía permitido, suspiró por lo patética que se sentía hasta sentir como la arrastraban hasta un callejón golpeando su cuerpo contra el muro cubriendo su boca ante el grito que quería soltar, resultando ser nada más y nada menos que aquel hombre de ojos azules que buscaba.

"Te he visto perseguirme, ¿Quién eres?"

La mirada de asombro de la chica de ojos grises que vio antes de abordar ahí estaba frente a él, ¿Cómo se habían enterado que se irá de Japón?, se preguntaba molesto pues creía que al fin tendría un poco de paz.

Ella por su parte aparto la mano de Ranma de su boca y lo miró a los ojos notando que estos demostraban molestia y dolor, demasiado dolor que ella podría comparar con el suyo.

"¿A caso eres muda o no me dirás quién eres?" Hizo más presión en sus hombros sacándole un quejido de dolor a la chica.

A Ranma se le veía impaciente, había cambiado mucho en ese año, lo había extrañado tanto que estuvo más de una vez a punto de salir del lugar donde la protegían para ir con él.

"Ranma". Murmuró con la voz algo ronca provocando que la mirara anonado ante las palabras de la chica para retroceder y soltarla.

"Vete de aquí, regresa por donde viniste". Le dijo seco dándole la espalda.

La chica del loto negó con su cabeza asustada atrapandolo entre sus brazos murmurando múltiples no que sonaban a súplica."Perdóname me volví a ir, pero no tenía opción o te matarían también".

"Podrías soltarme"

Ella negó de nuevo haciendo que sus mechones rebeldes se movieran ante su acción al igual que se aferraba más a él.

"Tanto tiempo te estuve buscando y para perderte de nuevo, no lo aceptaré, Ranma perdóname"

Él soltó un suspiro cuestionandose el ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué simplemente no podia odiarla? Después de todo lo que lo hizo sentir en su ausencia y presunto odio. ¿Por qué Akane Tendo no podía salir de su mente y ser feliz?, había sido siempre muy claro, ella era la única cosa que le inducia ese sentimiento de felicidad, sobretodo porque no la podía olvidar, y la extraña manera en que la esta volviendo a ver le hacía preguntarse si no habría otra a manera de hacerlo, pero a pesar de ello tomó sus manos entre las suyas acariciandolas, parecia que ahora eran más suaves, pues lo más seguro es que no había tocado una katana o arma en todo ese tiempo.

"¿Cómo sobreviviste al accidente de avión?"

"No lo se, sólo se que mi cuerpo sufrió mucho y no podía volver o me matarían en ese estado".

"Dímelo". Akane asintió para sucesivamente suspirar y empezar a caminar junto a Ranma, iniciando con su relató,cerró sus ojos recordando el dolor de cada músculo de su cuerpo y preguntándose como es que no estaba muerta.

_Su cuerpo pendia del asiento en el que la habían amarrado y la varilla de metal había atravesado su pierna.__Gran parte del avión estuvo destruido y los cuerpos esparcidos por el pasto que estaba quemandose, sus pálidas manos tocaron el metal en su pierna provocando un grito desgarrador de su boca, se mordio el labio al sacar aquel objeto afilado de metal que se incrustó en su piel haciéndola llorar al sacarlo pues podía sentir imediatamente como la sangre manchaba su pierna, debía ser rápida o de lo contrario moriría suspendida en el aire. Con el metal que aún tenía en su mano corto el cinturón de seguridad junto al amarre de sus piernas y tórax que la mantenia unida al asiento como si fuera parte de ella dejando que cayera sin evitar que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el pasto, soltó un bufido de dolor mientras intentaba levantarse sin embargo, la punzada en su pierna la hizo gemir de dolor y se desplomara nuevamente en el pasto.__El dolor era indescriptible, su respiración subía y bajaba de su pecho pues creía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia. Quería haber muerto o haberse quedado con Ranma, pero era tan egoísta con lo que sufría que prefería dejarlo a quedarse con él y morir. Su llanto ya era inevitable, el cual hacia que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con la tierra en la que también se aferraba enterrando sus uñas por la ira y dolor que sentía.__Se arrastró con la idea de llegar con él, a pesar de ser imposible pues estaba demasiado lejos y lo sentiría aún peor a cada centímetro recorrido. Ya no podía más, moriría eso era seguro y jamás le podría decir que lo sentía a Ranma, que le había mentido, que lo quería y que estar a su lado era lo único que quería hacer.__Estaba derrotada mirando al vacío escuchando las pisadas frente a ella, alzó el rostro del suelo viéndolo todo demasiado borroso notando la figura que estaba frente a ella.__"Todo estará bien". Dijo una voz masculina.__"Ranma, Ranma, ¡Necesito estar con él!". Mencionó desesperada a la persona desconocida frente a ella.__"No, primero hay que curarte". Sonó de nueva cuenta la voz pacífica del varón que la tomó en brazos sacándole un quejido de dolor. "Tranquila, te ayudaremos"__Akane movía su cabeza de forma negativa y el dolor parecía intensificarse a cada segundo pareciendo que ya no daría para más.__Para ese entonces el tiempo que estuvo herida lo pasó con las personas que la ayudaron, quiso en más de una ocasión irse de ahí para buscar a Ranma, aunque no se lo permitían además no contaba que estos eran loto superiores a quienes jamás les dijo su verdadero nombre y que estos hacían trabajo de encubierto en Japón por un topo.__"Mei, me llamo Saotome Mei". Contestó una vez que estuvo consiente inventando la historia de quien era a excepción de las partes con Ranma y lo que pasó con los jade excluyendo lo que la involucró del todo, sino que la habían secuestrado y estaban sacándole del país más el accidente lo impidió.__Ambas personas que la cuidaban no estaban del todo convencidas hasta que demostro tener familia en Nerima, pero con el paso de los meses se dio cuenta de que su pierna que había sufrido múltiples daños había quedado resentida por ello poseía una ligera cogerá que le impedía ir muy lejos.__La última vez que vio a Kirin con Litchen, la habían dejado en las afueras de Nerima jurando que su familia estaba ahí y le alegraría verla con vida.__Pero lo que ella hizo fue a acercarse a su viejo hogar. El lugar parecía que nadie lo quisiera tocar por la historia que albergaba y que quería conocer cuando tocó la madera vieja de la casa adentrarse a ésta y entender por fin cual era su hogar.__Las paredes estaban negras y con el olor impregnado a moho, eso le decía casa porque podía oír viejas voces de buenos recuerdos, aunque de un momento a otro las voces de personas a su alrededor y que a pesar de estar sola le hicieron sufrir una crisis de ansiedad como jamás imagino, provocando que saliera corriendo a la lluvia alejándose de los gritos y voces que parecían perseguirla hasta dar a parar con el que una vez fue el estanque koi que se hallaba con poca agua que se recolectan en los minúsculos charcos.__La lluvia picaba la superficie del estanque y veía su reflejo borroso que no era de nadie más que una chica herida y sola, pronto cambio a la imagen de Ranma olvidando que este era sólo un reflejo haciendo que su rostro se descompusiera y las lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua de la lluvia.__"Por favor, por favor perdoname". Se limpiaba las lágrimas a cada segundo lamentandose, porque le dolía tanto haber sido demasiado joven para defender a su familia y lo demasiado ingenua para no darse cuenta de que Shinosuke la engaño desde el momento en que se acercó a ella para así cumplir con su propio deseo codicioso.__La lluvia dejó de caerle de repente subiendo el rostro viendo a Nodoka con una sombrilla que no parecía estar sorprendida al verla con vida y mucho más por estar en el lugar que alguna vez fue el hogar de alguien muerta.__"Veo que estas demasiado atormentada pequeña Akane". Habló la mujer del kimono arrodillandose a su altura. "No eres la única que sufre, Ranma también lo hace y ahora más desde que los jade aún intentan matarlo y debe ser protegido todo el tiempo"__"Porque me habla con tanta familiaridad, esta hablando con un muerto". Mencionó triste sin mirar a la mujer que acaricio sus cabellos.__"Si lo estuviste para muchos pero, para los que sabíamos la verdad era claro que no estabas muerta". La matriarca Saotome bajo su agarre al hombro de la chica que bajo su mirada a la piedra donde estaba apoyada evitando ver el reflejo de la mujer a su lado.__"Vamos"__"Espere, ¿A dónde me lleva?". Preguntó la chica de cabellos azules que jalo un poco su mano hacía su cuerpo viéndo la sonrisa en el rostro de Nodoka por su gesto tan protector en ella misma.__"Debes ver a dos personas que te han extrañado demasiado"__Ella al escuchar la respuesta la siguió dudosa llegando hasta el panteón quedando frente a la piedra blanca que tenía los grabados de Noriko y Soun Tendo, Akane al verlas se acercó temerosa a estas rozando sus dedos como lo había hecho con la madera enegrecida y la estructura de su hogar.__"Papá, mamá". Pronunció asombrada con lágrimas a los ojos, no entendía como es que se había vuelto tan sensible en un plazo de tiempo tan corto, las gimoteos y espasmos de su cuerpo conmovieron a la mujer que la acompañaba acariciando su hombro a modo de consuelo.__"Ya cielo, todo está bien, ellos saben que todo estará bien, solo que tú también debes hacer lo posible para que se cumpla, debes ser feliz pequeña Akane"__Akane en ese momento se abrazó a la madre de Ranma recibiendo todo el amor que necesitaba de alguien en ese momento dejando que el tiempo reconstruyera una parte de su pasado.__Cuando regresaban al hogar Saotome, Akane caminaba mirando todo a su alrededor, pues era algo que no había hecho cuando vino en pocas ocasiones para realizar su espionaje.__"Quiero que te quedes aquí sentada hasta que vuelva, no has comido y tu rostro me lo dice, quiero que me digas ¿Dónde habías estado?". Le dijo demandante Nodoka cuando entraron a la pequeña estancia.__La peliazul asintió apretando sus manos sobre su regazo viendo el hogar de la persona que había amado su corazón toda su vida. Los marcos de fotos le llamaron más la atención viendo las fotos de Nodoka con Genma y un ausente Ranma, tomando otra foto en sus manos se dio cuenta de que era aquella foto de Ranma con ella vestida de la misma manera como la que él tuvo en su hogar.__"Ranma". Murmuró pasando sus dedos en la imagen de él siendo observada por Nodoka que traía una charola con té.__"Akane, toma el té, aún me faltan algunas cosas". Ella asintió sin voltear a verla sentándose en el tatami, el lugar era demasiado silencioso hasta que el sonido de la puerta la hizo prestar atención a quien entró.__"Cariño ya llegue...". La imagen de akane con la foto wn sus manos y una charola con té que estaba esperándola, el adulto se sorprendió ante la imagen, dandole un poco de miedo ante la imagen de la chica. "Tu...tu eres"__"Genma". Akane notó como la mujer dejaba unos utensilios sobre la comoda de la entrada diciéndole con la mirada que se fuera a su lugar en la mesa, ella se quedó ahí por un buen rato oyendo murmullos de la pareja de casados hasta que volvieron a la estancia.__Genma se sentó frente a ella sin decirle algo o siquiera mostró desconcierto con ella al verla ahí frente a él.__"Akane te cortaré el cabello, lo quieres como cuando eras pequeña o quieres algo distinto"__"Distinto señora Nodoka"__"Akane, antes me solias decir mamá, pero creo que tendré que esperar para eso, deberíamos pintarte el cabello, no es muy común ver personas de este tipo de color".__Sentenció la matriarca de la casa haciendo que los mechones de cabello azulado cayeran en el suelo bajo la atenta mirada de Genma que se le hacía algo extraño ver a aquella chica de la descendencia Tendo sentada recibiendo las atenciones de su mujer que se le veía más feliz que nunca.__Nodoka si había sufrido al igual que Ranma por la supuesta muerte de Akane, pero ella ocultaba su dolor con preocupación a su hijo. Por ello al entender de forma perfecta que ella había sido criada y rescatada por personas que no volvería a ver en su vida, por ello la mujer le tenía tanto cariño y tristeza. Ella había sufrido tanto.__Al pasar los meses con Akane que se quedaba con los Saotome brindando una pequeña ayuda monetaria ocultando quien era realmente buscaba la manera de acercarse a Ranma el cual no sabía su paradero y muchas veces estuvo tentada a contestar el teléfono cuando sabía que Ranma llamaba, más sólo le llegó a dar un papel a Nodoka para que se lo diera como si fuera muy viejo y se lo debía entregar a él._

El tiempo sin él fue como si todo empezará de nuevo hasta que se enteró de su ida a Hong Kong pues a pesar de todo Nodoka le tenía apreció y sabía que ambos se necesitaban para curar sus heridas.

Llegando hasta ese momento en la cafetería. La ojigris abrió sus ojos después de recibir el delicioso aroma de la crema sobre su bebida caliente mirando a Ranma que tomaba la bebida como si no la hubiera escuchado, la chica Tendo bajo la mirada preocupada apretando las manos sobre su regazo hasta escuchar el tintineo de la taza que fue apoyada en el plato.

"No dirás nada"

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?".

Negó con su cabeza ya todo era demasiado incómodo y parecía ponerse peor, se levantó de su asiento y dejó el dinero que correspondía a su bebida sin beber para así salir por la puerta de la cafetería, estaba lloviendo y las gotas eran perfectas para ocultar su tristeza ¿Qué había hecho mal? Se preguntaba pasando su muñeca por sus mejillas y caminado por las calles donde se volvía a sentir una sombra de los loto, sola a la vez que confundida.

"Oye".

Volteo en dirección a la voz viendo a Ranma de nuevo que tenía las manos ocultas entre su chaqueta al acercarse hasta quedar frente a ella tomó sus mejillas heladas entre sus manos, el aliento le olía a café del más fuerte y su piel a lo contrario de la suya estaba tibia.

"Quiero que me respondas tres cosas". Ella asintió sin dejarse llevar por su cercanía, porque lo más seguro era que quería entender más. "En primer lugar ¿Qué recuerdas antes de China?"

"A ti, sólo te recuerdo por un sueño". Las gotas aún golpeaban su cuerpo provocándole un escalofrío al sentir sus dedos deslizarse por sus mejillas.

"Lo segundo, es claro que ya no eres Akane, ¿Quién eres china?"

"Yo, no lo se".

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas?". Habló sorprendido mirándo a la chica que se alejaba un poco de la protección de él sintiendo esa inexplicable soledad en su cuerpo al estar alejada de Ranma

"No se quien soy, porque nunca debí ser esto, perdóname por molestarte, yo me ire y..."

"Te falta contestarme una pregunta". Interrumpió Ranma donde ella asintió para que prosiguiera.

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

Ella apretó los puños incómoda, nunca había demostrado de forma verdadera sus sentimientos en China y en Japón todo había sido diferente, no podía hacer nada para no contestar o decir algo para salir librada como verse cobarde, tímida, débil e indiferente, porque también necesitaba la respuesta para ella, pues no sabía como actuar ante la persona que conocía su verdadero yo y la parte fracturada que tenía enfrente Ranma.

"El honor lo es todo cuando me volví Kiwa y yo llegue por eso y mi destino que estaba buscando, vengo desde China es lo único que te puedo decir Ranma Saotome". Contestó abriendo sus pupilas grisaceas falsas tratando de alejarse dejando que la lluvia la bañara toda esas emociones, no quería llorar de nuevo y no por culpa de Ranma sino de ella misma por ser cobarde y sobretodo asustada de lo que es la verdadera felicidad y que se la arrebataron sin poder dejarse a si misma darsela.

No lo quería ver a los ojos a pesar de querer hacerlo e ignorar todo el maldito dolor que recorría su cuerpo por estar con él, ¿Debía volver de nuevo a él? ¿Volver de nuevo?, se dijo a si misma nunca había ocurrido tal cosa más bien parecía que las cosas lo llevaban a él.

"La Akane que tú conociste se murió"

La risa amarga de Ranma provocó desconcierto y más al sentir como la besaba, no de la forma tranquila cuando poseyo su cuerpo era más bien de la forma salvaje que definía su nombre sin soltar sus mejillas.

"Ya no te puedo dejar, pero tampoco olvidó lo que hiciste"

La lluvia aún caía y tras ello los recuerdos de su pasado como el de aquella noche juntos.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Las manos definían el contorno de su cuerpo, se deslizaba con suavidad y ternura, los suspiros junto a la respiración que subía y bajaba de su pecho le gustaban tanto que no se cansaba de generar esa acción en ella.

"Me detengo". La chica abajo de su cuerpo negó.

Se veía hermosa con esa imagen sumisa ya que nadie se imaginaria que la fuerte Kiwa tendría esa imagen al tenerla entre sus sábanas.

Su cuerpo pequeño retorciendose entre espasmos y gemidos suplicando por más, era bastante alentador porque claramente ya no era virgen, pero al ver su reacción ante las caricias que le otorgaba decían que nadie la había tocado así.

"Ranma". Su nombre lo repetía de forma que no imaginaba a otra persona mencionarlo como lo hacía ella sumando su aroma y sus manos que intentaban tocarlo, pero no se lo permitía porque quería más de ella.

Los besos y caricias le hicieron darse cuenta de que su boca era uno de los espacios que le gustaba invadir para no dejarlo en paz y sobre todo oír de ella que le pidiera más para que no la dejará de besar.

Su piel pálida cual nieve a pesar de estar llena de cicatrices le gustaba sobretodo ese loto que constantemente delineaba sus dedos.

Sus manos estilizaban cada centímetro de piel teniendo cuidado en las heridas nuevas que tenía mirándolas y rozandolas sin querer dañarla.

Conocia los secretos de la chica que se iban arrancando a gemidos, porque cada sonido emitido por ella le decían más de su pasado y de ella misma.

"Kiwa". Suspiró en su oído viendo como ella trataba de decir algo que se atoraba en la garganta por las sensaciones que sufría.

Ella quería tocarlo nuevamente sujetando sus manos entre el vaiven de sus caderas que se acompañaba con el de la cama. La respiración combinada de ambos, su olor que desprendía Akane al sudar con el suyo era simplemente sublime.

La peliazulno dejaba de hacer aquella respiración en la que subía y bajaba su abdomen y su busto teniendo un movimiento hipnótico. La piel la tenía demasiado sensible por la manera en que su cuerpo le respondía a sus roces suaves.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de tocarla? Simplemente porque era suya, amaba la forma en que curveaba, la manera en que se aferraba a su espalda o a su cadera en ese movimiento casi primitivo y placentero para ambos llevándolos al éxtasis.

"¿Te arrepientes de algo?"

Ella afirmaba extasiada por la fricción de sus cuerpos que le evitaban decir palabra alguna dejando que los sonidos salieran de su garganta afirmando aquella cuestionante.

"¿De qué te arrepientes?. Murmuró a su oreja oliendo su cabello y aferrandose a su interior haciendo que otro sonido de placer rebotara en la garganta de la chica. "Dímelo"

Boqueaba con fuerza mordiendose el labio intentando decirlo pues Ranma era un amante demandante que estaba aprendiendo todo de Kiwa/Akane que quería decirle que estaba mal lo que hacian, más tampoco quería detenerse por lo bien que se sentia, quería hartarse de él, lo cual parecía imposible.

"De no...venir a Japón...antes". Dijo al fin de manera entrecortada, le gustaba tanto la respuesta de la chica que se sentía colapsando por el subidón de hormonas que sufría su cuerpo, no sólo se aferraba a el heredero Saotome por las sensaciones que le otorgaba, sino por lo que sentía al estar tan cerca de él.

Protección, cariño y sobretodo amor.

Era la primera vez que disfrutaba tanto del sexo que podría volverse adicta sin importar que esto fuera una cogida de una sola vez.

Los labios de la persona que compartía con ella le decían cosas de su pasado asi que detenerse ya no era la opción, quería más.

"Me gusta". Sus manos se liberaban del agarre del ojiazul aferrandose a él con la idea de no alejarse. "Me gustas Ranma"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

La castaña de cabellos rebeldes cuya ropa se apegaba a su menudo cuerpo a causa de la lluvia lo observaban haciendola verse mas tranquila ante los ojos de Ranma.

"Me tengo que ir". Le dijo algo dolente ante la idea.

Ella no dijo nada, limitándose a abrazarlo y dejándose llevar por la manera en que se comportaba la chica. Olía justo como el día en que estuvo con ella. Dulce y exótica.

"Ranma, no quiero que te vayas, déjame estar contigo"

El emitió un sonido ronco de negación con su garganta mirándola a los ojos, ya no había más que decir sólo que la dejaría entrar en su vida de forma definitiva. Sólo que a cada paso, aunque a ambos les costará demasiado aceptarlo.

"Lo haré con el tiempo". Contestó al separarse de ella y caminando bajo la lluvia. "Y cuando lo haga ya no podre dejarte y si te quieres ir tendré que buscarte Akane"

La chica sonrió dejando que las lágrimas se deslizarán, odiaba tanto sentirse débil y ahora era como si esa emoción la hiciera más fuerte.

No importaba cuanta frialdad o dureza demostrará, ella había encontrado algo o mejor dicho a alguien que la hacía sentir así.

"Entonces me perdonas". Detuvo el paso de la persona que había sido su prometido en su niñez.

"Tal vez". Contestó Ranma al momento que asintió al ver que se alejaba, porque era claro que había hecho las cosas mal y debía remediarlo.

Kiwa Yangzi Jiang al igual que Ranko habían muerto en Nerima y Akane habia vuelto para quedarse resurgiendo como el Fénix.

Al perderlo de vista pensó en sus preguntas porque a la próxima vez que le preguntará Ranma porque hacía eso y quien era mientras ella imitaba las mismas acciones sólo que de el lado contrario.

El tiempo volvería a definirlos.

Nunca se es demasiado tarde, aunque el tiempo también se pierde, sino se sabe aprovecharlo. Pensaba Akane pisando los charcos de agua al momento que su sonrisa se asomaba en el rostro al saber que lo vería más seguido sin temor a perder todo de nuevo.

Porque ya habían sido demasiadas llamas desde que había llegado de China, entendiendo que lo que le había dicho a Ranma Saotome sobre haber venido por venganza o el honor y el destino que no era ni la mitad de la verdad pues había más.

Ella era Akane hija única de la dinastía Tendo que llegó a Japón por una venganza y porque tenía a Ranma que la esperaba sin saberlo, por ello podia decir que llego **_Desde China con amor._**

* * *

**_》》FIN《《_**

* * *

**_Este es verdadero final. Las personas que leyeron está historia desde el principio y que nunca me abandonaron a pesar de que les costó demasiado comprender la historia por la escritura un tanto xompleja y fuera de lo comun, se los agradezco especialmente a los siguientes lectores los cuales con sus comentarios me hicieron sentir muy feliz, porque pensaba al principio dejar la historia y el haber visto sus comentarios me impulsaron a seguir escribiendo esta historia que ya fue borrado de Wattpad y actualmente está siendo reversionada, es por ello que con mucho gusto los invito a leer esta historia que está en Wattpad bajo el usuario HR_Rainbow_**

**_@Denisanai: créeme que la idea no fue asustarte con el final tan abierto y sin saber qué pasaría después, pero era necesario para que no infundiera la idea de que luego luego podría haber un final feliz de hecho este final no sé si le guste a muchos, pero en la plataforma original donde había sido escrito, fue bastante aceptada y de hecho muchos a tal grado de que fue felicitado por lo tanto. Espero que te guste mucho este final y realmente agradezco tu comentario. Por cierto problema de el presagio que se encuentra en Negro como Cuervo ya ha sido resuelto. Muchas gracias por haberme dicho de lo contrario lo hubiera dejado así Y sí muy pronto va a volver a ser escrito no se va a quedar así sólo no se si va a tener su parte secundaria o terciaria. No sé exactamente cuándo va a estar la continuación porque tengo demasiados proyectos encima y sigo escribiendo como loca y a veces parece que nunca le doy fin a nada, sino hasta la última hora._**

**_@Karim: Qué bueno que te haya gustado porque realmente cuando le escribí escribía demasiado rápido Y cuando ya tenía los capítulos listos para publicarlos tenía que tardarme demasiado a la redacción de hecho todavía sigo teniendo problemas con la redacción pero es algo con lo que obviamente yo estoy empezando a mejorar. Me alegro que hayas podido leer la historia de forma corrida porque de hecho esa es la idea que tú leas todo completamente de tirón porque así no sientes el contrapeso que es el estilo anti novelista de Julio Cortázar el cual adapto y realmente me gusta porque es fuera de lo común y tú te quedas clavado con la primera parte que puede ser el final o el intermedio. Entonces es bastante divertido, un poco complejo para entender pero realmente es muy bueno y vale la pena créeme que es uno de los mejores proyectos que he llegado a ser y hasta la fecha sigo orgullosa de él ¡Es mi precioso!_**

**_@Lizz Rodrguez: cómo lo mencioné anteriormente, me gusta mucho la idea de escribir de esta manera y que se escriba de esta forma es un tanto difícil porque tienes que enlanzar las ideas y nunca tienes que perder el hilo de lo contrario empiezas a fallar y la historia no llega a ser coherente. Y lo que trata de ser este tipo de historias es ser coherente miemtras tú enlaces los tiempos._**

**_Y realmente cuando vi tu comentario dije ¡Wow! esta chica me va a caer súper bien y realmente me encantaste como lectora y espero que sigas o puedas leer mis historias siguientes las cuales están en edición o están en un tiempo break porque tengo muchas responsabilidades aparte de escribir porque no solamente escribo historias para fanfics sino escribo artículos universitarios de relaciones internacionales Qué es parte de mi carrera y me hace desarrollar un estilo un tanto particular para escribir y entender las situaciones que se viven por ello me tardo demasiado porque trató de analizar cada uno de los escenarios posibles y los cuales no pueden enlazarse. Entonces es un problema que traga mucho tiempo porque Leo leo libros de historia de geografía de sociedad economía política es muchísimo el trabajo el que me embarcó y aparte de eso me tomo mi tiempo para escribir estas historias que son entretenidas y un tanto enigmáticas, aparte soy muy distraída y la inspiración muchas veces se acorta .Pero aún así te agradezco muchísimo ese comentario que son para alegrarme y jamás olvidar a los primeros lectores._**

**_@Felicius: Cómo expresarlo en palabras rápidas Pues cuando Pues cuando yo vi el comentario que decía Wow eso no me lo esperaba me hizo sentir algo juguetona, ya tenía todo escrito y quería asustarlos un con el hecho de que sólo había final y no un epílogo. Lo Se soy cruel, pero era bastante necesario. Ame tus comentarios y me alegro que te halla gustado._**

**_@Isabelita Torres: a ti te agradezco enormemente pues el que se halla hablado de mi fic en Facebook y en especial en la página que me encanto, de hecho aún no me tragó el hecho de que por eso te gustó mi historia. te adoro y a todos los chicos de la página._**

**_@Liliana: Que bueno que te gustó la trama porque me costaba tratar de buscar un buen desarrollo que no anduviera flojera._**

**_@Nerei: acertada en tu teoría, muy inteligente. Nunca me imaginé que alguien viera esos pequeñísimo guiños para la identidad de Ranko._**

**_Bueno sólo cabe decir que los primeros comentarios de disgusto fueron por mi culpa porque no fui especifica. Pero ya que de los errores se aprende._**

**_Sin más que decir me despido._**

**_Atte. HR.RAINBOW_**


End file.
